Black Knight in the Light
by CindyBarnard
Summary: It was almost five years after the wizard war. Everyone was settled, life had went on. But Hermoine struggled with romance, painted as an emotionally unavailable dragon lady by the press. Then a enemy from the past comes along, and she finds herself striking a deal with the devil. But darkness approaches, will Hermione pull through? Or will it eat her alive? HGDM NonCons/Torture
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _After the War_

It was over.  
Finally it was over.  
Hermione sat down on one of the broken off pieces of castle debris. She looked at all the rubble, the almost destroyed castle and all the dirty and injured people bustling around her in the courtyard.

People were leaving to return to their homes, or to go to St Mungo's to be with their injured friends or relatives. Others were helping the ones that couldn't help themselves due to injuries. And others still, were covering the dead while placing the bodies in rows. Inside the great hall she could vaguely hear the murmur as all the other injured are tended in the temporary infirmary set up in there.  
Hermione glanced at the ministry workers that had lined up the caught death eaters that hadn't escaped in time. They were being aparated to Azkaban one by one.

Her eyes fell on the pale family. They were huddled together, Lucius and Narcissa holding Draco between them.  
Hermione didn't see any of the trademark Malfoy smirks or haughtier.  
She only saw three people who looked weary and exhausted.  
She felt a pang of understanding. Just like she felt it in the previous year when she had noticed Draco becoming thinner and more withdrawn.  
She knew that they had basically turned to the light in the end. That if it were not for Narcissa' s lie, this war might have ended in the wrong way, with Voldemort coming out victorious.  
She also knew that Draco had tried in his own way, to help them in the manor months previously when they were caught by the snatchers. Hermione shivered at the memory of the Malfoy Manor.  
How would she ever forget the torture she had endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange? Her hand subconsciously rubbed her other arm, right over the healing scar where mudblood was carved.  
Forever branded on her body now.  
Mudblood.  
Hermione noticed that Draco was looking at her.

His eyes, masking whatever he is thinking, his face expressionless.  
He glanced a quick glance at her hand rubbing her arm, and then his eyes gave a quick flicker of regret.  
Hermione frowned in uncertainty, Draco showing regret? But as soon as she thought it, his eyes went back to the dead expression.

Narcissa looked over, probably to see who her son was looking at, as she saw Hermione's gaze on them, she gave a very slight nod to herself.  
Hermione knew what it meant, it meant thank you. Thank you to the golden trio for her son's life. It meant recognition from a Malfoy.  
Hermione nod her head back.  
The two women looked in each other's eyes in understanding for a few seconds more, and then they both looked away.  
After that exchange Hermione put the Malfoy's out of her mind. Ron came over and took her hand and hugged her tightly.  
By the time they withdrew from each other's embrace, the ministry had already aparated the three Malfoy's away.

 _During Trials_

The trials of all the caught death eaters have been going on for months.  
The serious offenders were dealt with first in the immediate time period after the war.

And the others only later. It was about eight months post war that the Malfoy's turn came up.  
Narcissa and Draco were confined to house arrest in that period, due to their lack of killing in the war. But Lucius was in Azkaban while awaiting trial.

"Hermione thank you for coming with me." Harry looked at Hermione with a faint smile, yet his eyes were weary and haunted.  
For the people who knew the trio, they would know that the reason for their haunted and dark hollowed eyes was due to lack of sleep.  
"Not a problem Harry. I also feel the need to do this. Enough hate was spread during the years and war." Hermione and Harry placed their arms around each other and walked silently to the court room in the Ministry.  
The dark corridors were eerily silent and cold, reminder of the dementors that frequented this area of the ministry.  
They entered the doors and made their way to the witness's booth.  
They were going to witness for the Malfoy's.

Ron did not come, he will not change his views and his disdain for the Malfoy's ever. He refused to speak for them.  
Hermione grimaced at the memory of the fight that ensued after her announcement that she will also support Harry in speaking for the Malfoy's.  
"You will not do it Mione! This is the ferret! The same git that terrorized us for years!"  
His face was red and his blue eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets.  
Hermione kept her calm, as she always tried to do in every situation.  
"Ronald, I'm not expecting you to do it. This is for me. They deserve another chance. They did help in the end. I need to forgive him. I don't want hate anymore."

Ron looked like he might pop an artery in his head at that.  
"Mione! He will still hate you! Even if you forgive him! The Malfoy's will always be shallowed in hate! You will gain nothing from this!"  
Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten.  
"Ronald... They can hate me still. That's on their conscious. But mine will be clean."  
With that Ron had stormed away. He aparated out of Grimauld Place and has not returned since.  
That had been three days ago.  
She and Ron's relationship had been rocky since it started after the war, clouded in fights and possessiveness. Or well, mostly, Ron being unnaturally possessive and controlling of her.  
She shrugged it off as the post war trauma they all suffered from.  
It will settle. She hoped.

Hermione brought herself back to the present, the court room had filled and they were busy ushering in the three Malfoy's.  
She glanced up at the dementors who were circling the ceiling, various patronuses circling between the dementors and the people beneath. She shivered, the dementors were awful beings.  
In silence the Wizengamot laid the charges against the family. Narcissa for support of the Death Eaters, Draco for being a death eater, and Lucius for being one along with various unforgivable curses usage. Various witnesses spoke up and evidence put on the table.  
It didn't look good for Lucius, but Draco and Narcissa at least did not have direct blood on their hands.

The three Malfoy's sat straight and stared proudly yet unseeingly in front of them during the whole process. As the closing arguments got settled the minister for magic, Shacklebolt looked up to Harry and Hermione.  
"Mr Potter and Ms Granger have requested a turn to speak in this trial also. Please, speak now." Hermione noticed three sets of shoulders stiffen, if that was even possible with the already straight and upright postures they have been maintaining throughout the trial.

She realised that the Malfoy's had not been aware of their presence up till then.  
Harry went up first, to stand right in front of them. He spends a few seconds to glance at each one of the Malfoy's. Hermione couldn't see their faces from where she stood unfortunately.  
"I do not have much to say, the Malfoy's have not been particularly _close_ to me in my life..."  
Harry trailed off to glance at the audience who started to murmur. Then he steeled himself and continued above their voices.  
" _However,_ I believe in second chances for those who deserve it. I do believe the Malfoy's deserve it. You might ask why I would say this, but trust me. Even in the darkest, sometimes there shines a light. As it is, the Malfoy's withdrew from the battle in the end. Withdrew from Voldemort. Also, thanks to Narcissa, who lied to Voldemort, I was able to finally defeat Voldemort. Also Draco, he attempted to help us, by denying my identity, when we were prisoners in their home. I plead their case to you, in consideration that they receive pardon or minimal sentencing." Harry finished his speech by looking at the members of the Wizengamot, respectively daring them to speak against the boy who lived.

They shuffled uncomfortably and whispered to each other as he broke his eye contact with them and made his way back to their booth.  
Hermione in turn walked to the front. As Harry did, she also first looked at the three Malfoy members before speaking. She noticed how they kept their blank proud expressions in place, but was vaguely surprised when she saw that Draco Malfoy stared at her intently.

His stormy grey eyes locking onto hers the moment her gaze landed on him.  
After what seemed minutes, but was in fact only seconds, she turned to watch the Wizengamot members as she spoke.  
Her voice was strong and sure, no one would guess at the inner turmoil and fear that she was in fact experiencing.

"Those who know me, would realise I am the last person to ever ask for a pardon for the Malfoy's. I am to them, and have been frequently reminded of it as well as treated accordingly, but vermin under their shoes. Being muggle born. Yet, I cannot have it in my conscious if they were to be sentenced to life. Because I know, as Harry already pointed out, they have redeeming qualities. Harry already pointed out the technical help they gave during the war. So I just want to point out that where love is, is hope also. And Narcissa as well as Lucius Malfoy have shown their love exceptionally towards their son. And Draco Malfoy has shown his love for his parents, by doing whatever necessary to save them. I noticed him in sixth year. I saw the proud healthy boy become a haunted shadow of a boy. We know he lowered his wand because he could not take a life. That proves that he is not a lost case. That all shows they know love. And whoever knows love, can be redeemed. With that I will also say to them..." Hermione turned towards the Malfoy's then and once again looked into their faces.

"I forgive you. For how you treated me always. I bear you no ill will. Even though my forgiveness most likely will not mean anything to you, for myself, I still forgive you."  
She turned back towards the Wizengamot members, once again looking steadily into their faces.  
"If I, can pardon the Malfoy's, and give them a second chance, as well as Harry, then I do believe the whole wizarding community can also find it in their hearts." Hermione kept eye contact, daring them to question two of the three of the golden trio. She only walked back to her booth after seeing more than half of their eyes lowering almost shamefully.

As she sat down next to Harry again, tightly grabbing hold of his hand, she heard Lucius speaking for the first time during the entire trial. He spoke almost softly, but without hesitation.  
"I will share any and all information I have on Yaxley and Dolohov, which is actually quite a bit, to assist in their capture... To show my- _our_ , willingness in cooperating and accepting the new Ministry and modern _views_."

The whispering started up again; Dolohov was the most wanted death eater along with Yaxley. Even more so than Lucius Malfoy.  
After what seemed like ten minutes of silently conferring between each other, Shacklebolt continued.  
In the end Draco and Narcissa was send to a year house arrest and Lucius was send to a year in Azkaban and then a further three years of house arrest. It was minimal sentencing.  
Their plea had worked.

Harry and Hermione left the room first, not giving any Malfoy the chance to stop them, or even see them.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _The Invitation_

 _Four years after Trial_

Hermione stood against her kitchen island counter, frowning down at the fancy elaborate invitation card. The words sprung out to her, as if written in scarlet letters.

 _Honorary Miss Granger_

 _We hereby personally invite you to join us at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire for our First Annual Malfoy Family Freedom Ball._  
 _It will be in celebration of our family's full freedom officially declared._

 _We would like to request your kind consideration in accepting this invitation._

 _The ball will be held on 20th February from 6pm._  
 _Floo and apparition points will be confirmed upon acceptance of this invitation._

 _Please send a return owl with RSVP._

 _With Regards,_  
 _Malfoy Family_

The letter was signed with three signatures, meaning all three Malfoy's request her presence at their ball.  
And all Hermione can think is, _why_?  
Why would they want a mudblood in their house? The frown deepened, yes sure, she was a war heroine and welcomed just about everywhere (except from a few pure blood families).

But the Malfoy's? They were as blood prejudiced as it came!  
And the invitation seemed almost too _respectful_... As if they genuinely want her there for honest intentions.  
The golden trio was awarded with a few awards after the war, the order of Merlin being one of them among the titles of Honourable.  
But the titles were used in only extreme formal circumstances, like appearances at the Wizengamot Council and so on. In day to day she was still just Hermione Granger.

So for them to address her by the title indicated formal respect.  
Hermione dropped the hand holding the invitation card and closed her eyes with a groan while rubbing her temple with her other hand.  
It seemed surreal.  
Finally she took out her cellphone and speed dialed Harry.  
He answered after the third ring.

"Hi Harry!" She smiled as she waited for his response. Harry remained till this day her best and closest friend. Along with Ron.  
Hermione and Ron had broken up two years previously. They had finally realised that they didn't really bring out the best in each other relationship wise. They both had changed in vastly different ways with the war, both dealing with the PTSD also in vastly different ways. All in all their relationship were at best, civilly friendly. But since splitting, they had slowly resumed their pre relationship friendship.

They were finally best friends again.  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a few pleasantries, including discussing baby James latest antics.  
But then Hermione brought up her reason for calling.  
"Harry did you also receive the Malfoy Ball invitation?" She bit her lip while waiting for his response.  
"Yes Mione, Ron also did. He already declined the invitation though." Hermione smiled slightly at that, Ron would always hate Draco.  
"The invitation is very respectful. As if they almost really wish me to be there. I'm stuck between practicing what I preach and thus showing my forgiveness by attending... Yet at the same time it feels so not normal."  
Hermione inwardly groaned at her lack for a better term to describe the feeling. Maybe she should've said _wrong?_ Yet wrong is also not entirely it. More like uncomfortable. Yes, it feels uncomfortable.  
"I already accepted Mione. I have no desire or strength to hold on to old grudges. And also, I am way too curious to not go."  
Hermione giggled at that, she heard the self-amusement in his own voice as he said that. Yes, Harry Potter was way too curious. It was that trait that always had them in the middle of trouble time and again at Hogwarts.

They rang off after that, with a promise of drinks one night after work.  
Hermione took out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled her acceptance and gave it to her owl and sending him off to the Malfoy Manor.  
Well, that should be interesting.  
A brief shudder shook her as she unwittingly thought of her one and only time in the Malfoy Manor. Her one arm unconsciously lifting so her hand held her other arm, gripping right over the scar, still very visibly there.  
The carving was done with magic, Bellatrix's own created spell.  
The scar could not be removed.

The six weeks to the ball ticked off slowly.  
Hermione kept herself thoroughly occupied and busy by burying herself into her work. She was the head of the one year old newly established Department of Magical Creatures Rights and Labour Regulatory.  
Yes, she had pursued her SPEW cause.  
Because it is a new department with no established guidelines etcetera, they were still in the building up phase. Drawing up new laws, proving them to the Wizengamot and getting them motioned and passed. While in between setting up the groundwork, establishing official records of all magical creatures, especially their employments or owner families.

And then setting up the social support networks for the creatures.  
The first law that was motioned and passed was the ground law of Basic Magical Creatures Rights.  
All in all, it was quite easy to bury herself in work. There was just so much of it.  
She would not admit that she was actually trying to hide the anxiety of returning to that dark cold manor.

When there was only a week left before the ball, Hermione finally sighed and admitted to herself that she needed to get a dress for the ball. No way will she go there in anything but the best. She will make sure all those pure bloods will not have any valid reason for degrading remarks.  
Luckily, since as the war heroine, Hermione has long since learned to develop a basic sense of style, when and if needed. She needed her clothes to be fashionable due to the constant spotlight and pressure associated with fame.

So she took a day off three days before the ball to go and get the needed attire.  
After the third boutique she found what she was looking for.  
A silk silver ball gown, draping seemingly off from one shoulder to shimmy into a slight minuscule train behind her. The draping bodice hugged her figure tightly, and only widens to flair from below her hips.  
On top of the single shoulder strap an emerald green silk rose was attached, seemingly the only thing that kept the draping gown in place.  
The gown neckline dropped just low enough in a downwards sweep to her under arm that didn't have a strap to show the swell of her breast with a hint of cleavage.  
It was proper and stylish and yet still hinting at sexy without being brazen.  
She got some shiny silver strappy heels to finish the outfit off.  
She thought that it will be more than perfect.

Hermione groaned.  
It was tonight, and she was busy getting ready.  
She had donned the dress and shoes, for jewelry she only wore a simple silver bracelet and a emerald green silk choker with a minuscule teardrop diamond dangling from the choker. Simple yet elegant.  
Hermione had already finished her makeup, since it was evening and a ball, she went for a bit more make up than she usually preferred.  
She did the whole shebang, foundation and shading with eyeliner and mascara and eyeshadow. She went for the smoky eye effect.  
On her lips she only put on a wine red gloss.  
Her hair was silkily curled and piled on top of her head in a loose curly style.

Loose curls framing her face delicately and also hanging down her neck.  
All in all, she looked ready to impress the top aristocracy in wizarding society.  
Hermione realised it was time to aparate.  
With an inward groan she closed her eyes and felt the stomach pinching insides going outside familiar feeling of aparating.  
Hermione opened her eyes when she felt her feet on solid ground again.  
She was in front of the manor, looking up, light streamed welcoming from all the windows, the front doors were open with two house elves in, surprisingly, identical clean silver and green uniforms, flanking the doors and welcoming the guest. All around her pops were heard and witches and wizards were milling around, arriving and going inside.

If Hermione was honest, she would admit that the manor seemed more light and warm, and not as dark and evil anymore.  
Well this was it.  
She squared her shoulders and went up the steps leading to the front door. One of the elves indicated the massive double doors on the next floor, up the massive double staircase leading off from the foyer.  
Hermione walked inside and up the staircase to the doors, there another elf, also in an identical uniform, requested her name.  
She timidly identified herself, next thing the elf stepped inside and with a sonorous voice officially announced her.  
Surprisingly using her title.  
"Announcing the Honorable Hermione Granger."  
Stepping inside, people glanced up at her. Some in expectation, some in surprise and some, although she recognised those of them as prejudiced pure bloods falling in the sacred 28 grouping, in shock and even anger.  
Taking a calming breath and upright posture, she descended the staircase with a confident smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Catching Her_**

As Hermione reached the bottom of the grand dark marble staircase, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waited for her.  
Hermione tensed, she had no idea how this was going to go, and Lucius has tormented her just as Draco had in the past whenever he had the chance.  
Maybe it was a mistake to come? What if they only invited her to torment her further?

Too late now, she had just reached the floor and stood in front of the two Malfoys.  
Narcissa smiled, a genuine smile, and held out her hand.  
"Miss Granger I am truly thankful that you accepted our invitation. Please let me formally introduce myself and my husband, Lucius, I do believe we have never been formally introduced." Her genuine smile stayed in place, even when

Hermione took a couple of seconds to swallow her shock before carefully smiling and shaking Narcissa' s hand.  
"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Malfoy, I am glad to meet you both formally."  
Hermione then shifted her gaze to Lucius uncertainly, he didn't have the almost warm smile that his wife had, but he also didn't have the trademark malicious smirk. His face was just controlled polite.  
Obviously people don't change who they are she realised, but they do learn to accept and adapt to things. He will probably never be a warm friendly personality, but he might just have stopped his prejudice and learn to accept what is, as he termed it years ago, the new modern views.

Then he held out his hand and spoke himself, still in a controlled yet polite manner.  
"Welcome Miss Granger, and as my wife already stated, thank you for your presence here." Hermione shook his hand with a polite smile.  
After that she mingled into the crowd, looking for Harry and Ginny.

She found them about ten minutes later, she was standing with a glass of wine just looking at the press of people when her friends suddenly appeared grinning in front of her. Ginny looked gorgeous in a grass green gown and Harry had the standard male dress robes on.  
"Wow Gin! You look stunning!" Ginny and Hermione hugged, then she hugged Harry, managing not to spill her wine.  
Merlin forget she spill her wine, she was sure she would need a lot of wine to get through this night.  
"Not as magnificent as you Hermione! You really went all out for this event didn't you."  
Ginny winked at Hermione knowingly, although Hermione had no idea for what reason. She just wanted to show the pure bloods a one up.  
Or maybe she wanted to show a specific person a one up? A person who as of yet has to show his face.

The three friends found a table and sat talking and drinking wine or fire whiskey in Harry's case. After about an hour Hermione excused herself for the ladies. She left the ballroom and stepped out on the landing on top of the foyer staircase. The elf directed her down a corridor opposite the ballroom door on the second floor.  
Hermione walked down the corridor, counting doors, but she was afraid she might have become lost.  
She opened a door and stepped inside, as she walked further into the room she realised it wasn't the bathroom.  
In fact this big room looked eerily familiar...  
She quickly turned her head from side to side, taking in the black wood floors and dark walls.  
The room was empty and dimly lit. Also dusty and smelled moldy.  
As if it was not used and always closed.  
It was also empty, no furniture.  
Realisation dawned on Hermione.

As the realisation dawned hear head filled with maniacal laughter, and screams, her own screams.  
Hermione's heart rate increased and her breathing raced the laughter and screams drowning out reason inside her head.  
Her hand grabbed her arm with the scar as her eyes started to spot with black stars.  
Then she lost consciousness.

Draco just came out of his rooms when he saw the woman walking into _that_ room.  
The room was supposed to be locked up with charms. How was it open?  
Draco trotted to the room, as he entered he saw the woman frozen in the centre, her back to him.  
He realised it seemed like she was hyper ventilating, Draco stepped toward her to draw her attention.  
The next thing he knows is the woman is collapsing!  
Draco reached her just in time to catch her in his arms. At that moment her body felt familiar in his arms.  
She was out cold.

He picked her legs up also, and carried her bridal style out of the room.  
He has not yet looked down at her face. Rather concentrating on looking where he was walking.  
Her body still felt familiar in his arms, or it felt natural in his arms.  
Either way he didn't have the time to ponder on that thought.  
Draco carried the woman back to his room; he entered and walked to his bed where he laid her down. Now he had to call an elf to take care of her.  
He was just about to turn away when he actually saw her face.  
 _Granger_  
Draco froze. She looked beautiful, was his first thought. Followed by a self-reprimanding.  
Okay, you don't go around thinking your arch nemesis is beautiful!  
But then again, was she still an arch nemesis?  
She helped to keep them out of Azkaban. And also, he and his family have decided to let the prejudice in blood go.  
But still, even if you accept muggle borns now, doesn't mean you start being attracted to them!  
Draco reprimanded himself again.  
So must He get the elf or not.

Draco knew he will not call an elf to attend to her. So with a sigh he perched next to her on his bed and took his wand and rejuvenated her.  
Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.  
Draco looked into her eyes, waiting for her to register him.  
Suddenly her eyes widened, taking in the silver grey blue eyes hovering above her. The bleach blond hair that was elegantly styled back and the pale skin yet pink lips.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" She frowned up at him while asking.  
Draco gave his typical cocky smirk and answered.  
"Well Granger, it seems you fainted. Lucky for you, I caught you before you could harm yourself by hitting the floor."

Why would Draco catch her?  
That thought stayed with her. He still smirked though. And still maintained that cocky attitude. So he was still pretty much Draco Malfoy. Bully and arrogant git.  
She thinks.  
Her face showed her shame in fainting and having someone to catch her and take care of her. Draco saw it and the smirked left his face.  
It was replaced by a blank expression.  
"Look Granger, don't worry I won't bait you. That room gives me the creeps myself. And knowing what you endured in there I can understand why you were overwhelmed. We can both leave this room and need never mention this again if you wanted that."  
Hermione gasped at that. Malfoy being considerate?

That's a first. Yet she will take his offer without question. She smiled slightly at him.  
"Thank you Malfoy. I will like that yes. I was looking for the bathroom but got lost." She shrugged apologetically.  
"You can use my bathroom, it is through that door there. Hurry up; I will escort you back to the ballroom. Was on my way there myself. Mother will almost be making her speech."  
Hermione smiled thankfully and quickly went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged and walked side by side with Draco back to the ballroom.  
He didn't speak, and neither did she. It was awkward but not bad.

They reached the ballroom, and stepped into the room together.  
Hermione immediately noticed the heads swiveling up to them in surprise.  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy entering together. What gossip worthy event this will be.  
As they made to descend the staircase Hermione glanced covertly at Draco next to her, as she did that she almost fumbled her first step down. It was very slightly, barely noticeable.  
But Draco noticed.  
Before realising she felt his hand on her elbow, guiding her down.  
Hermione blushed and kept her gaze straight ahead.  
This was definitely going to make the gossip columns the next day.  
At the bottom of the staircase he finally let go of her, turning to look at each other in silence.  
"Granger." He only acknowledged her with her last name and a nod of the head, his eyes on her intently.  
"Malfoy." She did the same. Then after a few seconds of intense eye contact they both turned away and made their separate ways.

Hermione had just gotten back to their table when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she looked up into the face of a familiar man.  
He looked Italian in origin, dark tanned skin and brown eyes with black hair.  
"Just wanted to come and greet old class mates, Granger, Potter and Potter." He turned to nod at each of them in turn.  
Next to him another tall man appeared dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Also a familiar face.  
"Hello Zabini, Nott." It was Harry that spoke.  
Ginny and Harry had both stood up and were busy shaking hands with the two old Slytherins.  
"This is a surprise." That was Hermione.  
It was, because they had never been friends, they were mostly a part of the Malfoy club.  
"Well Granger we are all adults now. No reason to keep up with old petty rivalries."  
Hermione stared in surprise. How were the most rivalry prone students in Hogwarts the ones to be standing here and be completely mature!  
Slytherins didn't just stop rivalries. They were the spawn of some of the oldest pure blood and prejudiced families!  
How does this happen?  
As if sensing her trepidation, Blaise spoke again.  
"Don't worry Granger, most other Slytherins are still the same. But some of us preferred to just grow up and go with the times. But beware, we are still Slytherins... Cunning and smart." He said the last bit with a mischievous smile.  
Hermione relaxed and smiled, knowing that yes they are still Slytherin, but now they are grown-ups too. She held out her hand with a smirk to them.  
"Well if you are still Slytherins then I feel better. Don't want to see my favourite rivalry house losing its spunk. Can't have you all becoming boring! Who will keep the wizarding world on its toes?"  
All five of them laughed at that. A few minutes later and the two Slytherin men had joined them at their table.  
The five of them reminiscing together on old school days.

It was weird, but good to be having a fun evening with two old rivals.  
About half an hour later the music silenced and the three Malfoy's made their way to the podium.  
It was Narcissa who spoke in a sonorous voice.  
"Welcome to our home! We are holding this ball, the first of many annual balls to come, in honour of our family's freedom. As everyone knows, we did not always follow the right paths, and those decisions led to our sentencing after the war. We were humbled by that. We realised the errors of our ways and has since then worked hard to do our penance. It is with great pleasure that Lucius has finally also finished his sentence and our whole family can celebrate our freedom. Not just freedom from the sentences, but more importantly, freedom from the old dark lord. Freedom from the past. And freedom from ourselves. And we want to thank every witch and wizard who stood by us, who helped us and who pushed us to realise that we can all be more than what we are." Narcissa paused and glanced at the faces turned towards them. She spoke with spirit, yet maintained her poise. Hermione was surprised with the conviction of her feeling.  
Narcissa at least has changed. And tremendously so. After a few seconds she continued.

"I would like to specifically thank two individuals. It was their sincerity and humanity that made it possible for us to be here this night. Please give a warm applause for Honorable Miss Hermione Granger and Honorable Mr Harry Potter!" The crowds immediately erupted into applause, Narcissa swept her arm in their direction, everyone looking at them and applauding. Hermione and Harry self-consciously stood up at their table and meekly waved at the crowd. They were used to this, yet still could never get _used_ to it. After a few seconds they sat down again and the applause subsided. This time Lucius spoke in a sonorous voice, he spoke calmly and politely, yet Hermione could detect strong emotion under the surface of his words.

"I would like to say that my wife speaks for our whole family. But I just want to add," he turned to their table then, glancing at Hermione and Harry in turn.  
"Miss Granger and Mr Potter, I am in your debt. I thank you for what you did four years ago for my son and wife."  
With that Lucius fell quiet again and the polite mask was in full place gain. During all this Draco had remained politely quiet.  
Hermione looked at him. Searching his face for any hint of what is going on behind the stormy yet blank eyes.  
As if feeling her gaze his eyes suddenly locked with hers.  
Brown and grey, searching each other


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Article_**

 **Friend or foe?**  
 **Or perhaps something More?**

The headline on page 1 of the Daily Prophet blared out ominously. The picture below it drawing the real attention.  
It was Hermione and Draco descending the staircase into the ballroom the previous night.  
The moving picture shows him taking her elbow and them descending a few steps before starting over again.  
The worst part was, the picture showed her blush!  
But the most interesting part was Malfoy himself. She didn't look at him that night, but now in the picture she could see what she missed. He looked down at her while guiding her, he looked protective. He was pressed closer to her than she had realised.  
And even more awkwardly, their clothes matched coincidentally. His dress robes were black but the tie was silver silk and the dress shirt beneath was emerald green.  
If people didn't know any better they would have thought they arrived together as partners.  
The article itself brushed over the events of the night, including Narcissa's speech. It also gave an overview of the guest.  
But no one could miss that the main news was Hermione and Draco. The article covered them in every minuscule detail. Every time they spoke, even every time they looked at each other.  
The author must have watched them like a hawk the entire evening!  
The article made it seem like they were in love!  
Ridiculous!  
Hermione slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen breakfast bar. Her hand haggardly brushing through her untamed curls.  
She hated journalist.  
Hermione finished her breakfast while thinking what she will do for the day. It was Saturday and she was off.  
Eventually she decided to go to Diagon Alley, she wanted to go visit the new bookstore that had opened.  
So after breakfast she showered and dressed in muggle clothing, tight jeans and green spaghetti top with small heeled black boots.

She aparated to the leaky cauldron and glanced about her at the dark dimly lit bar.  
Why not get a quick drink first? So Hermione sat down and ordered a butterbeer.  
She was halfway through her butterbeer when someone slid onto the stool next to her.  
Hermione glanced at the person, the blonde hair and pale face smirking at her.  
"If it isn't my 'boyfriend', to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione quipped sarcastically, the article really got to her. She has always hated Draco and now the press is making them off as romantically involved!  
Draco instead kept his amused cocky smirk in place.  
"My beautiful 'girlfriend' seems to be upset, what I can do to make her happy again!"  
Draco mockingly grabbed his heart as if he was heartbroken and looked at her in mock terror.  
Hermione couldn't help but give a small genuine smile. He obviously had also read the prophet.  
"Well you could break up with me?" She gave a small giggle at her statement and his face of mock indignation.  
"Break up with you... That could work; the press can then go on for weeks about your broken heart..." He seemed to taunt her, the smirk back in place.  
Hermione realised she didn't want the press to run with her supposedly heart break and failed relationship with a pure blood Malfoy.  
She had pride. No woman wants the media to flaunt her inability to maintain a relationship, especially since she was muggle born and already had a failed relationship flaunted in the past.  
Hermione frowned. What to do to get the media away. Without making her seem like another failure in the romantic category.  
Draco watched the frown and emotions flicker across her face. An idea formed in his mind.  
Maybe he can repay her for her kindness four years ago.  
"Look Granger, let's get somewhere private to talk. I've got an idea." Hermione glanced up at him, he seemed serious. No cocky smirk.  
"Alright, let's go to my apartment." Without another word she took hold of his arm and side along aparated into her apartment.

Hermione showed him to the small sitting room, she noticed how he looked all over her apartment. Taking everything in her guessed.  
She was glad suddenly that her place was cosy yet tidy.  
After coming back from the kitchen with coffee for the both of them she sat down opposite him.  
"Well Malfoy, what is your idea?" Hermione sat upright in the edge of her seat. Whereas Draco sat back, almost sprawled, in utter relaxation on his couch.  
The cocky smirk on his face. As always.  
"Well Granger, I must say, nice place you've got here. It's so... You." She watched him as he glanced prominently at the wall to wall floor to ceiling bookshelf on the one side of her living room. Books stacked tightly together and even stacked in neat piles on the floor, due to lack of shelf space.  
Hermione tilted her head so that her chin stubbornly pressed out.  
"Well it is my place Malfoy. So it should be 'me'."  
Draco smirked again; his eyes seemed to hide some humour she realised.  
"Cut to the chase Malfoy." Hermione looked into his eyes, forcing him back to the reason of this talk.  
"Well Granger, I know how the press flaunted your relationship with the Weasel... And also how they made it out like you were the failure. I also know how they flaunted your other two relationships after the weasel. Also making you out as the massive failure." Hermione huffed.  
What was his point exactly? She knew very well how the media painted her as the emotionally unavailable dragon lady.  
"Your point being Malfoy." Draco sat back and twirled his wand between his fingers, intently studying her face. A slight smile on his lips.  
"My point being, I can help with that." Hermione looked at him questioningly. What did he mean?  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
His smile went wide; she noticed that he actually had a beautiful smile, when he isn't wearing that awful smirk.  
"Meaning Granger, I can help make you into the wanted girlfriend, instead of the dragon lady. And the Prophet gave us that opportunity." Hermione frowned at him. She was getting what he was saying, she thought anyway.  
"Okay, go on Malfoy." He smiled again, and then sat forward in his seat to look at her intently.  
"Well Granger, you probably know that even with our dark past, I am still rather... Sought after. My family is still welcomed everywhere and the Malfoy name still hold respect. If you were to be my girlfriend, which would cast you in a certain alluring light." Hermione gaped at him in surprise. She knew what he was saying of course. Draco had taken over Malfoy Enterprises in the last four years. He has been revolutionising it, integrating it into the muggle business world also. Between him and his mother they had single handedly saved the Malfoy name. His mother on the social front and him in the monetary business front.  
She also knew Draco was a ladies man; social pages always flaunted him with the model of the day in his arm. And almost all marriageable mamas tried to get him married to their little princesses. And the little princesses also tried very hard to catch him for themselves. Yet he never had a steady girlfriend.  
Yes if she were at his side as an actual girlfriend, everyone would want to be her and be with her.  
"Okay Malfoy, what are you saying exactly?"  
Draco sat back again, confidence pouring out of him like his whole scent. And his scent was spearmint and apples; she grudgingly admitted to herself that she had actually noticed.  
"What I am saying is, as much as I feel uncomfortable to admit it, I owe you. And this is me trying to pay the debt, even if it's just a minuscule payment at this time. Let's play the prophet at their own game. You and me in a relationship. We keep at it for I think, about six to eight months. Then you dump _me._ We can figure out the particulars as we go. We make it seem like I am the one that do something wrong and you be the one that dump me. During the next few months, we _make_ you the perfect girlfriend to have. I will help you."  
Hermione stared at him wide eyed. The idea was preposterous!  
Yet she couldn't help but be fascinated with it.  
What could she lose? And what would she gain?  
She would lose a few months of freedom, being his 'girlfriend'. She would also have to pretend to like him; also probably have to subject herself to various physical contacts with him in public. That would be difficult... She looked at him, he was handsome. And his scent felt like home? His lips looked kissable also. Oh my.  
She was actually attracted to the ferret!  
Okay maybe the physical parts won't be that difficult then.  
And she would gain her pride again. Get rid of the stigma of emotionally unavailable dragon lady. She would be able to walk the dating world again, and even hopefully finally meet an equal who she can love.  
Yes her pride would be restored. That was worth this all.  
Hermione looked into his eyes, searching for any hint of a trap. But all she could see was a bit of humour and something else. Something she couldn't put a name on.  
Something she didn't dare put a name on.  
A deep breath and then she answered him.  
"Alright Malfoy. Let us do this."  
They smiled at each other. Excited anticipation filling the air between them.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Beginning_**

That night Hermione lay in bed, awake.  
She was thinking of that day. She and Draco had spent most of the day together. Deciding the earlier they start the better.  
They had mostly discussed do's and don'ts.  
Do was as she thought, as much public displays of affection as was possible, as well as dropping the last name usage. Also, Draco had insisted she do as he says. Apparently he had this idea of _making_ her desirable. Whatever that entailed.  
And also in the don'ts category, no one must know the truth. Not even Harry and Ginny or Ron. Hermione felt uncomfortable to lie to her best friends. But she knew Draco was right in the reasoning the more knew the bigger the chances of it backfiring on them.  
For all intents and purposes, to the world, they were in a real relationship.  
Hermione sighed; Draco was taking her to lunch the next day, their first public outing as he put it.  
Hermione drifted off to sleep eventually.  
 _She was running. Endless dark wood_ _panelled_ _hallways. She couldn't see where it ends!_  
 _It didn't end; it just went in circles, like in a maze. Eventually she saw a doorway._  
 _Hermione ran into the doorway and stopped inside the dark room. Suddenly dark cloaked figures surrounded her. A woman with wild black hair and maniacal laughter blasted Hermione so that she fell on the floor on her back. Bellatrix laughed and straddled her._  
 _Hermione screamed when she felt the pain on her arm. Bellatrix carving that word into her arm. The cloaked figures closed in around her and she felt her insides tearing. The cruciates curse._  
 _Hermione screamed and screamed, knowing escape is futile._  
 _Knowing she would always be stuck in this nightmare._  
Hermione woke with sweat pouring down her face. She always had the same nightmare. The hallways always led back to that room.  
She breathed and tried to calm her heart rate, counting to ten.  
She eventually managed to get her body under control. But her mind was another matter, the images of the nightmare still flickering in front of her.  
She looked down at her bare arm, the scar contrasting white against the rest of her skin.  
Mudblood.  
She shuddered, well now she can proof to the wizarding world that blood status was not relevant anymore. She was after all now in a _relationship_ with a pure blood. One of the oldest families of pure bloods in the wizarding world.  
Hermione smiled, even if it was all make believe, to her, there was so much to be gained with this charade. Her pride had suffered long enough.  
It was time to make her place and mark, other than that of war heroine. She will see this deal with the devil through.  
And she will do it as she does everything, brilliantly and to the absolute best of her capabilities.

The next day Hermione found herself unsure about what to wear to lunch. She wanted to be classy and look the part. But she still wanted to be herself also.  
Eventually she settled on a blue jean skirt that reached to above her knees, and a green button silk shirt. Her shoes were black low heeled sandals. Her hair she just made a loose braid with lots of curl wisps framing her face. Casual yet decent and nice.  
Her makeup was light. Only eye liner and mascara with light pink lip gloss.  
Hermione had just finished when she heard the doorbell. Deep breath and count to five she calmed her racing heart.  
Here she goes.  
Opening the door she saw Draco standing there, blue jeans hugging his hips snugly and a black button up shirt, the top button undone to give a hint of his chest. He had black shoes on; she recognised them as muggle Bronx.  
He looked sexy. No other word for it.  
"Malf-Draco. Want to come in?"  
She stood to the side, letting him pass. Once she closed the door, she gasped when he immediately stepped up to her and lifted his hands to the front of her shirt.  
She wanted to slap his hands away but he just shook his head at her, so she froze to see what he was doing.  
He unbuttoned her two top buttons of her shirt. Making the shirt plunge into a deep v showing cleavage and her breast swell.  
Draco stood back and smirked self satisfactorily.  
"That's better Hermione. Remember, desirable... Not school marm." Hermione smiled, remembering her decision to do this thoroughly and to the best of her capabilities. She nodded at him still smiling, then grabbed her purse and made sure her wand was in it.  
"Ready Draco?" She smirked at him, knowing today was their public declaration so to speak.  
"The question my dearest, is whether _you_ are ready for the ride of your life." The cocky smirk he had with the barely concealed twinkle in his eyes, made Hermione realise for a brief moment. What had she gotten herself into?  
"Well Draco, you forget, I am the Gryffindor Princess. Therefore I am a Lion." She smirked mischievously back at him. Accepting his challenge. And making one of her own.  
"The Lion and the Snake. What a pair we will make. Let's see how this deal plays out shall we." With that they both laughed, and hooked their arms before Draco aparated them into Diagon alley.

Draco led her into a popular restaurant, they will be noticed here. Although, they had already been noticed. From the moment they appeared at the aparation point. They had received stares and whispers all the way as they walked arms linked to the restaurant. She and Draco spoke to each other in hushed tones the whole way, naughty smiles on their mouths and a bark of laughter every now and then.  
To the world they looked in love and completely engrossed in each other.  
But in truth they were laughing and making fun at different individuals with their reactions at the two of them together.  
Upon reaching the restaurant, which Draco had actually made a reservation at; they were led to a window table, overlooking the busy alley outside. They were in perfect complete view inside the restaurant and from outside through the wide window.  
They sat down and immediately Draco took hold of her hands on top of the table, looking at her.  
Hermione realized he was playing this good. Well, she would play this better!  
Leaning forward she pressed her lips softly against his, in a sweet peck before pulling away.  
Damn.  
The moment her lips touched his she felt a jolt of something traveling through her body. Making her stomach jump and knot.  
Electricity?  
Couldn't be. She didn't even feel electricity between her and Ron at their best. In fact, she had made peace that electricity between man and woman was only limited to the romance fiction novels she likes to read.  
Yet glancing at their clasped hands, she was very aware of the tingle in her hands from his touch. Draco was also looking at her thoughtfully. As if trying to figure out something completely foreign to him.  
Hermione pushed the uncomfortable thoughts out of her head and dazzlingly smiled at him.  
She had a deal to play out after all.  
"So Draco, what shall we eat...? Any suggestions darling?" He smirked at her almost proudly.  
Probably thinking she is playing this excellently.  
"Well my dearest, I will suggest the steak and vegetables. It is always a winner here."  
They smiled at each other, and then took their menus.  
After a few minutes the waitress came to take their orders. Hermione settled on the steak he suggested, and Draco also ordered the steak.  
While Draco was deciding on a bottle of wine, Hermione couldn't help but notice how the waitress checked him out. A flirtatious smile on her face and tilt to her hips. Draco looked up at her and gave a smile while ordering the bottle he settled on. The waitress openly fluttered her lashes at him while smiling sweetly and suggestively leaning into him!  
Although Draco seemed oblivious to her flirting, he stayed neutrally friendly with the waitress.  
Hermione felt a wave of jealousy, of all things, to overcome her. No, it couldn't be jealousy.  
It was irritation, yes irritation at the woman having no shame.  
Feeling better at her decision about what she felt, she rested her gaze on Draco as the waitress walked away.  
"You know this will be for nothing if you openly flirt with other women Draco." Hermione crossed her arms while looking at him flippantly. Draco raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling satisfactorily at her.  
What on earth was going on inside that head of his?  
"My dearest I did not flirt, but unfortunately I cannot say the same for the waitress though. Why don't you just stake your territory next time?" Hermione gaped at him. True he didn't flirt...  
But what is this about staking claim? She was not the type to get jealous or possessive! That is not a desirable trait!  
"I will not lower myself to that _darling._ I am not desirous of being that type of person."  
Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. Daring him to say different. He smiled and sat forward taking her hands in his again.  
"My dearest, every man wants to feel big and important in his woman's eyes. A man in love, likes it if the woman he loves, stakes her claim. They might deny it, and truthfully hate it if it's a woman they do not love, but the truth is, they love it when it's from the right woman. A man wants to experience the raw honest emotions from his love." Hermione looked into those grey eyes, could it be? Did she not show enough emotion in her relationships? Did she work too hard to be the perfect independent woman that she forgot to show some raw honest emotion to the male in her life? Did she also try too hard to make them into her ideal partner? The perfect independent male? Did her ideals of equal partnership in a relationship perhaps made her forget the core of a relationship? That no one is perfect? That relationships are all about emotions and being your imperfect self with an imperfect partner?  
Hermione started to finally realise what her biggest problem might be. She really was a know it all control freak! But as she looked back into those grey eyes, she realized, he knew what she was. He knew, and yet he was still sitting opposite her, he believed in her?  
Is that what he meant about making her desirable? Did he mean to teach her about relationships? Is that what he really wanted to do for her?  
Why?  
"So you're saying, I should lose control every now and then and show my true emotions?" She looked at him intently. He gave that rare honest smile and just nodded.  
Just then the waitress came with their glasses and the bottle of wine.  
She once again leaned in too close to Draco and faffed around him and completely ignoring Hermione. That wave of jealousy, okay yes she admitted it, it was jealousy, engulfed her again.  
Okay, show honest emotion he said; well let's see how he handles it.  
Hermione cleared her throat while very obviously taking Draco's free hand over the table, his other hand was taking a test sip of the wine while the waitress leaned in and looking at him raptly.  
"Miss, if you wish to receive a tip at all after our meal, I suggest you do your work and serve me and my boyfriend equally. And also, keep respectable distance between yourself and my boyfriend. You do not want me complaining to management over you inappropriate behaviour." Hermione looked at the waitress steadily, satisfactorily seeing her going pale and putting distance between herself and Draco. Draco looked back at Hermione in satisfaction, he seemed proud of her. And then his face changed to almost possessiveness?  
She felt his hand tightening over hers, and saw him looking at the waitress sternly.  
"I suggest you pour wine for my girlfriend miss, she does after all decide on the tip after our meals." The waitress muttered quick apologies and poured Hermione her wine, after that she scattered off without one look at Draco. Hermione giggled in euphoria. She couldn't believe she did that! Draco looked at her intently. A slight frown in his face.  
He was still tightly clasping her hand.  
The next instant she felt him drawing her closer across their table by her hand.  
Looking up at the intense grey eyes she could not make out their expression. She became aware of his Apple breath as their mouths came closer, her breathing caught in her throat, she couldn't think, she could only feel.  
And right now, she wanted to feel those lips on her lips. Her decision made she closed the last few centimeters and pressed her lips to his.  
Electricity exploded between them, her stomach felt like elephants stampeding inside.  
Their lips moved over each other, his other hand had clasped behind her head, pushing her more firmly against his mouth. Her hands cupped his face.  
After what seemed like minutes they pulled apart by a centimeter, looked into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads against each other. Bringing their breathing back under control.  
Suddenly they heard a voice next to them.  
"This is for the Daily Prophet!" Immediately following the words, before they had a chance to pull away or even look, a flash and a snap happened.  
Then a reporter hurried away. The moment was lost.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _The Confrontation_**

 **It is official**  
 **The Pure Blood and the Muggle Born.**

 ** _It would seem that the_** **** ** _rumours_** **** ** _on the night of the Malfoy Freedom Ball was correct._**  
 ** _Miss Hermione Granger, war Heroine and muggle born witch, is in fact, dating the Pure Blood, and old arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy!_**  
 ** _How this happened you might ask? Well we will be sure to keep you updated as we follow this unlikely pair in their relationship._**  
 ** _Could this be the true beginning of modern times? Or a disaster in the making?_**

 ** _Please follow the Dailey Prophet as we embark on this journey of discovery._**

Hermione chuckled at the newspaper. Below the rest of the article, which described their lunch date, was the picture of them.  
Them with their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. His hand still clasped behind her head and hers still cupping his cheeks.  
It looked very intimate. As if they were alone in the world.  
Hermione smirked again, if only they knew. At that moment they were alone in the world.  
She heard a pop. Someone aparated into her apartment. Only the Potters and Ron and now Draco had access through the wards to aparate directly into her apartment.  
Hermione had granted Draco access the previous day, after lunch they had returned to her apartment, and ended up spending the rest of the day together. They watched movies and she made them dinner.  
Hermione had to admit, now that Draco was not out to taunt her, he was excellent company. He was exceedingly intelligent and a witty conversationalist. Of course he was still Draco Malfoy, over confident and arrogant, but Hermione realized that somehow that just made him as interesting as he was. And when he wasn't using it for malicious purposes it was almost charming. So after the day together had end, at after ten pm, she had lifted the wards for him. They agreed it would seem more belief worthy if he had free access like her close friends.  
So it was that Hermione smiled and walked into the living room to see Draco casually turning on the TV while he sprawled on her couch.  
"Really Draco, you missed my tv?"  
Hermione stood at the living room entrance with her arms folded across her chest. Draco looked up at her and smirked.  
"Well this is one of the better muggle contraptions, I've got a few of them at the business offices, you know, due to doing business with the muggles too, but didn't realise to have one for private use could be so entertaining." Hermione laughed at him and just shook her head; before she could answer he spoke again though.  
"So dearest, why don't you make us some breakfast, I find myself feeling a bit empty... And I know you would hate to see this handsome man feeling anything but the best." He smirked at her cockily; well she did mention he was still arrogant didn't she.  
"Cocky bastard... How about you lift your bum and come and help me with breakfast?" Hermione tapped her foot in expectation, her straight face hiding her laughter. Draco sighed and stood up.  
"I will, if you admit that my bum is sexy..." Hermione then did laugh. She shook her head and just called him over her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen.  
"Draco Malfoy get your _sexy_ bum in here and help me!" Draco then also laughed and followed her, which was admission enough for him.  
The two of them made scrambled eggs and pancakes with strawberries, they talked about the prophet and supposedly rumours. They also laughed about the waitress incident the previous day. They worked together perfectly, knowing what needed to be done and not needing to give directions to each other.  
Hermione realized they fit.  
They were busy dishing up to eat when Hermione again heard a pop. She had been expecting some visits from her friends after the article. Just not this early.  
Hermione smiled at Draco and walked into the living room. Ron stood there looking around him, probably to see where she was.  
Upon noticing her he spoke immediately, not even giving her a chance to say hello. His face was red flushed and his blue eyes were angry.  
In his hand was a scrunched up newspaper. Oh boy, here it goes.  
"Mione what the hell is this!" He waved the newspaper under her face. Hermione breathed and as calmly and casually as possible answered.  
"A newspaper Ron?" She knew she was baiting him with that answer, but she didn't appreciate him coming into her home and yelling at her. As she thought, that ticked him off even more.  
"I know Hermione! I'm talking about what's in the newspaper! And don't play innocent with me! Pictures don't lie! What the hell are you doing with the ferret! The fucking ferret! You have really dropped yourself low Mione! I can't believe you lowered yourself to that level!" Hermione gasped, how dare he! What did he know of being low? Her face flushing red, she retaliated.  
"Don't you dare Ron! Don't you dare! We both know who really lowered themselves! Don't let me remind you of the truth! As for Draco, he is not for you to concern yourself! I happen to think highly of him. And that is all that matters!" She saw Ron looking like an artery might burst, he yelled back at her, his face pushing into her face as he towers over her, trying to intimidate her.  
"Hermione Granger! Don't you dare threaten me! I will not have it!" Before Ron could continue, an arm pushed him backwards, not hard, just enough to get his face out of Hermione's. And then a silent yet deadly cold voice spoke up from next to Hermione, while an arm snaked protectively around her waist.  
"Don't you ever, and I mean, _ever_ , threaten Hermione again. It will be the last thing you might do weasel." Hermione gave Draco a quick glance, his face was masked in cold fury. He looked really mad. His arm was firm and steady around her. Ron spluttered.  
"What are you doing here ferret! And I can talk to her as I wish!" Hermione felt her anger rise at Ron. He had absolutely no respect for her! Before she could open her mouth though, Draco spoke again, his voice even more cold.  
"Weasel, do not question my right to be here. I can be with my girlfriend however much I want. And you will never talk to my girlfriend as disrespectfully again. Otherwise your family will visit you in St Mungo's." Ron glared at Draco, and then glared at her; he spoke with venom and then aparated with a pop.  
"Then have each other! Do not expect to be welcome at my place ever though!"  
Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, Draco noticed and without a word just took her into his arms and held her.  
"I don't understand, he acts as if our friendship doesn't mean anything. As if we hadn't spent the last two years rebuilding our friendship." Draco just held her while rubbing her back in circles. After a few minutes they let go of each other, Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. Then they went to eat their breakfast.

Hermione was on her lunch break later that day, when a knock sounded on her office door. She pushed her plate away and called for whoever it was to enter.  
She was surprised to see a bunch of beautiful red roses. The delivery man let her sign his delivery sheet and left.  
Hermione smiled and took the card tied to the vase.

 _My Dearest_

 _A bit of nice, to make you smile._

 _Yours,_  
 _DM_

Hermione smiled more widely. He was sweet if he wanted to be, she will give him that.  
"Smiles and red roses... Might the Daily Prophet actually have gotten something right for a change?" Hermione spun around to see Harry in her office door. He smiled at her.  
He wasn't mad. Thank goodness.  
"Well I guess you can say so yes." Hermione smiled tentatively at him, the card clutched in her hand.  
Harry chuckled and then went to sit in her visitor's chair.  
"Well I am surprised, I will admit to that. The ferret really? But, I do know the Malfoy's are working their damn hardest to change and do penance for the past. So if you trust Draco, and he makes you happy, then I am all for it. You need to be happy." Hermione sat down in her seat relieved; she slumped back and smiled back at Harry.  
"Well it is all new obviously, I mean it practically only started three days ago. But yes, this past weekend, I have been truly happy."  
Hermione was surprised to hear the truth in her words. Yes she was happy; they had spent the whole weekend together, even this morning. And she had enjoyed it, tremendously.  
Harry just shook his head while chuckling again.  
"The ferret makes Mione happy. Who would have thought? The bully falling for his victim. It defies all odds. But yet, it makes sense in some weird manner. If anyone can forgive Malfoy and give him a chance at live, it will be you." Hermione only smiled, a bit uncomfortably, it was a charade after all. But she couldn't help but to feel the charade lines might have already blurred. If after three days the lines had blurred so much, what will be of them after six months?  
Hermione pushed the thoughts away. She had a goal, to restore her pride.  
"Well I guess the ferret and the beaver then have found common ground." They both laughed at her joke.  
"Well I need to get to the office, before I forget, dinner Wednesday at our place. Bring Malfoy. Ginny wants to pull him through the inspection glass." Hermione groaned. Ginny was the epitome of over protective _and_ matchmaking best friend. Luckily no match making between her and Draco. Which meant, over protective mode will be activated.  
After hugging each other bye, Hermione sat back down again; she looked at her roses and smiled again. Then she perched the card front and center on her desk.  
She would not admit it, but she felt satisfied. She felt glowing.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _The Dinner_**

"Hermione! Are you ready yet?" Hermione chuckled at the impatient tone of Draco. It was Wednesday and they were on their way to the Potter dinner. Hermione was busy fixing her hair and makeup when Draco had arrived, and now he was impatiently waiting for her in the living room.  
"Almost Draco, just a few seconds!" She laughed when she heard his huff through her open bedroom door. It opened up into the living room.  
"Honestly woman, you said few seconds five minutes ago!" Hermione giggled and walked to the bedroom door. She looked at him leaning against the bookcase, his confident cocky pose, arms folded across his chest.  
Strangely they both were drawn to each other's company; Draco came every morning for breakfast and every night for dinner. They have not gone out since the Sunday lunch date. Even though they don't need to see each other privately, it came as if natural to spend private time together. Hermione didn't complain, she enjoyed this Draco tremendously.  
"Well, hello there cocky bastard." Hermione smirked naughtily at him. Seeing his return smirk as he leaned even more cockily against her bookcase.  
"Can't you handle my cockiness miss Granger dearest? Is it too much sexiness for your sensibilities?" Hermione laughed loudly, shaking her head at him.  
"You really are insufferably arrogant Draco! As it is, I'm thinking my sensibilities are slowly reeling you in. Admit it; you love me being different than those models you like to flaunt." Hermione had walked to in front of him, her face inches from his, holding his grey eyes with her brown eyes.  
"I must say dearest, your proprietary does allure me. But I will have that lion inside of you roar freely still." Hermione smiled timidly, her face still inches away from his. They have not kissed again since Sunday, and suddenly she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Hermione was leaning in when the clock on her wall chimed the hour. Both pulled away and blinked, getting their senses back.  
Hermione took his arm and aparated them inside the Potter residence living room.

"Mione! Glad you could make it!" Hermione had barely opened her eyes after the aparation or Ginny had grabbed her into a fierce hug. Hermione hugged her back and glanced at Draco, smiling and rolling her eyes.  
Draco stood straight, he looked uncomfortable, he was in his biggest school rivals house of course. Hermione let go of Ginny and circled Draco's waist with her arm.  
"Ginny, you remember Draco of course?" Obviously Ginny remembered Draco, but Hermione tried to make a more formal introduction, hoping it will make it easier.  
Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing at Draco up and down. She took in Hermione's arm around him, as well as the arm he had draped over her shoulders, she seemed to have come to a conclusion and smiled at Draco.  
"Of course I remember, welcome to my home Draco, and just do not call me weaslette again." Ginny laughed at her own reference to Draco's old nickname for Ginny. Hermione was glad she could make fun of it.  
Draco was his charming version naturally; he extended his free hand and shook Ginny's hand.  
"Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Potter. I do remember you used to be exceptionally good with the bat bogey hex. I do not want to be hexed by you then." Draco and Ginny laughed, Hermione relaxed and chuckled with them.  
"Please, call me Ginny! Why were you never this charming at school Draco?" Ginny smiled at him while earnestly voicing her question.  
"Who says I wasn't? Maybe I was only showing it to all the females in Slytherin house and other houses when I had the need." Draco winked knowingly while saying that at Ginny. Making her giggle for goodness sake! Hermione huffed and slapped his shoulder playfully. Everyone knew about the very explicit rumours that went around Hogwarts about the Slytherin Prince. He was a ladies man, still is. And if rumours were true back then, absolutely amazing in bed. Hermione blushed with that thought. Oh my.  
"Don't worry dearest, you are my one and only now." Draco murmured that close to her ear, against her cheek, and then his lips delicately kissed her cheek bone. Ginny looked at the exchange raptly, then her eyes twinkled and a very devilish smile appeared.  
"Draco, Harry is in the den, through that door, why don't you join him? I and Hermione will set the table." Draco nodded and leaned in to kiss Hermione in her forehead, and then he left to join Harry.  
Ginny dragged Hermione to the kitchen, and then with a flick of her wand, all the dishes of food flew out the kitchen to the dining room, where Hermione could hear the table setting itself by magic. Ginny turned to her with a huge grin.  
"Okay spill it. How did it happen?" Luckily Hermione and Draco had discussed the "how did it happen" scenario, for if it ever gets asked.  
They decided to stick to the truth as far as possible.  
"Well it was at the ball, remember when I left for the ladies? Well I got lost, and happened upon a room, it was the room I- I was- you know which room Ginny. Anyway, it was dusty and empty, it is kept closed now. So then I realized which room it was and I hyper ventilated and fainted. Only Draco had seen me enter and as he came in he saw me fainting and caught me before I actually hit the floor. I came to in his room on his bed, he had sat with me. After that we talked, we realized time had changed us both. And I felt something, it was like electricity. So that's how we ended up entering the ballroom together. Anyway, so we made a date for Saturday morning, to see if there really was something. And well, here we are, not even a week later. And yet..." Hermione trailed off in thought. Not even a week she realized. Yet it felt so natural. It was natural to have him with her. And she had also admitted that it was electricity between them. And she was sure he felt it too, he seemed just as surprised every time they kissed and touched as she herself. Ginny smiled in understanding.  
"Not even a week and it feels right? Right Mione?" Hermione nodded slowly.  
"Yes it feels right and natural." Ginny gave her a quick hug.  
"I am glad Mione; you need someone that challenges you, intellectually and morally. Someone that can set you free a bit." Hermione gaped at Ginny. It was too close to what Draco said earlier, about letting the lion in her roar. Did every one think she was a prim and proper miss that needed to let her hair fall free a bit?  
At her surprised face Ginny only smirked and yelled, in a way that let Hermione think a lot about Mrs. Weasley, that dinner was served to the men.

Harry and Ginny sat on one side of the table, Hermione and Draco on the other side opposite them. Little baby James sat in his high chair drinking out of his bottle in between of being fed by his mum.  
Surprisingly Harry and Draco got along. In between the scarhead and ferret remarks, at least now it was said in jest and not in taunt.  
Hermione felt satisfied, if Harry could let the past go and accept Draco, then anyone could. Hermione felt so proud of the two men, her best friend and sort of boyfriend. They got along, they actually laughed and joked. And they were even laughing together at their school memories. Mostly memories of them terrorising each other, but they manage to see it now for what it is, childish behaviour.  
"Remember third year ferret? When Mione punched you?" All four grownups laughed out loud, Draco finally regained his breath to answer, looking almost fondly at Hermione while doing so.  
"How could I forget? She punched better than most of the men I got into fist fights with! She actually broke my nose! Try explaining that to madam Pomfrey!" They all roared at that, Hermione felt Draco sliding his hand over hers under the table; he squeezed it gently and smiled at her.  
"You deserved it Draco. You really were a vile evil little cockroach then!" She squeezed his hand back and smiled while everyone laughed again.  
"But still dearest, you are to this day the only female that has hit me, therefore you are truly sent to this earth to keep me in place." Draco smiled warmly at her, she smiled back, their hands still clasped under the table. They noticed Harry clearing his throat and Ginny laughing silently.  
They were looking at them with knowing smiles.  
"Must say Draco, you are decent company now. Not even Mione can still call you vile or evil or even cockroach." They all smirked, and the dinner conversation moved to the newest politics.  
Dinner was a success. If she might say so.  
They were sitting in the den. Little James sat between Hermione and Draco. He had taken a like to Draco, much to everyone, especially Draco's surprise. Hermione was godmother and Ron was godfather. As a result Hermione is close to little James. But to see the baby continuing to crawl over to Draco and holding his little arms out so Draco could pick him up was hilarious. The baby didn't want to leave Draco! Eventually Draco gave up and started to attempt and entertain the baby.  
That was funny as hell. The big cocky arrogant blonde awkwardly trying to make baby faces and noises. In the end the other three adults ended up rolling on the pillows in laughter.  
And now James was between Hermione and Draco, but leaning in against Draco trying to stay awake. They were still talking, Draco was telling them about his expansions into the muggle business world. It was interesting to see the arrogant pure blood so engrossed in his muggle division of the business. He had truly grown up and grown in character. Draco felt the baby going limp, and knew he had fallen asleep. Hermione watched as he gently picked the boy up and cradled him on his lap. He continued speaking but in almost hushed tones, not wanting to wake the baby up.  
Hermione smiled, she wondered if he even realized that he was being the perfect example of a considerate parent.  
After some time it was time to go, Hermione greeted the Potters with hugs, and saw Draco gently hugging the sleeping James to his chest, then Harry took the baby and shook Draco's hand with his free hand.  
After that Draco and Hermione aparated back to her apartment.

Hermione stood in her living room looking at Draco. He looked back at her.  
The next instant they were in each other's arms. The kissing was hungry and passionate. Their mouths moving in perfect sync, their hands everywhere on each other's bodies. Draco teased her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting permission, then Hermione did the same with his, granting permission. Their tongues danced inside of their mouths, a frenzy was beginning.  
She felt him pushing her back against the wall; his hands sliding beneath her top, Hermione circled her legs around his waist, pushing herself up between him and the wall. His head was level with her neck now and he trailed hungry kisses down neck to between her breasts. Pushing the buttons open so that he could get better access.  
Suddenly he froze. Hermione felt him taking deep rapid breaths. And then he slowly moved away, giving her chance to unwrap her legs and slide to the floor. She looked at him confusedly.  
What happened?  
He looked at her, into her eyes. She could not see what emotion he was hiding, but she could see that he wanted her.  
"Not like this Hermione. When you come to me, it will be out of your free choice, and in freedom. Goodnight dearest." And with that he gently kissed her forehead and aparated away before she could move or say anything.  
That was strange. She did not understand what he meant.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Time_**

Three months. Three months of pleasure and pain. Pleasure came in the form of her and Draco together. They just meshed.  
When together they laughed and joked and were happy. The pain is because since that night in the apartment, he doesn't kiss her anymore in private. Only in public for the mandatory displays of affection. They still spend all their waking time together, the cocky jokes were still there, along with the flirting. But he kept a certain distance with kissing. He would still hold her hand, even when they were alone, or hold her waist and so on, he just wouldn't kiss her.  
The Daily Prophet had calmed down in recent weeks at least. Those first weeks they couldn't step out without cameras flashing and articles in every morning paper. But now they got used to them. Thank goodness.  
Ron still ignored her, but Hermione concluded that she couldn't make him grow up, that he had to do himself.  
Harry and Draco surprisingly started to develop a friendship, even going out on guy nights together. Hermione liked that more than she should.  
In fact, Hermione liked a lot of things Draco more than she should. She was already getting worried about the supposedly break up that was looming closer. She didn't want to break up anymore. But she was uncertain about Draco. She felt that he felt the same, but he never said anything, so how could she be sure? Maybe he was counting the days to his freedom so that he could return to his models.  
Hermione had changed in the last three months. Her clothing style had gotten more relaxed, buttons will be opened at the top, no more completely buttoned up blouses, and sleeves will be casually rolled up past her elbows, no more tightly closed long sleeves. Skirts were more above knees than below knees, all in all she had become more daring. And when with Draco in public, she will openly show and receive affection, usually she would shy away from public affection, but with Draco, she wanted it, loved it. She knew that their public displays were not a lie from her. No, for her the public display was honest, she was honestly giving and doing what she wanted to. That was when she was real. It wasn't a charade anymore for her. Sometimes when they were alone at her or his apartment, she would get the impression that he was trying to pick a fight with her, trying to draw her out to react. But being the level head she was, she never succumbed. She would deftly and diplomatically avoid his baiting until he would sigh and seemingly give up. She did not understand why he would want to fight with her.  
Hermione was interrupted from her musings by a knock on her office door. After granting entry she was surprised by a huge arrangement of pink roses. Hermione smiled, Draco sends her roses every week.  
But she had already received this week's bouquet, so she was curious about this one.  
After the delivery man left she quickly took the card and opened it.  
 _My dearest,_  
 _I find myself thinking more of you today than on other days._  
 _So I decided to make sure you also think more of me today than other days._  
 _Yes, I am arrogant like that :-)_

 _Love,_  
 _DM_  
Hermione smiled. He had even drawn a smiley. The arrogant bastard really was sweet underneath it all.  
Hermione smelled the roses, usually she got white or red roses, and these were the first pink ones. She loved them the most.  
And he signed off with _love_ , which was the first time ever he signed of any notes, cards or letters to her with love.  
Maybe he did feel something?  
She had barely returned to work or another knock sounded on her door, before she could call whoever in the door opened.  
Draco stood smirking in front of her; naturally he wouldn't wait for permission to enter.  
No the arrogant git will just barge in as if he has every right to. Chuckling Hermione shook her head at him.  
Draco came over and bent over her chair to kiss her solidly on her mouth, pulling back with his trademark cocky smirk.  
Hermione had frozen, he kissed her in private! She felt euphoric. Until she realized her secretary trying her best to look into the office casually.  
Hermione felt the happiness drain away again. Of course he knew they had a silent audience.  
"Darling to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.  
He sat down on her desk edge right in front of her, absently tucking a ringlet behind her ear.  
"Was thinking of you and wanted to see you immediately dearest." Hermione smiled, she leaned her face into his hand that was still playing with stray curls.  
"I was thinking of you too strangely enough, and then I received this beautiful bouquet. Thank you Draco." Hermione smiled at him, his hand cupping her cheek. She saw him tensing a bit then looking into her eyes worriedly.  
"There is another reason I am here also, we received a dinner invitation for tonight..." Hermione frowned at his obvious worry, whose dinner invitation could make him seem so uncomfortable?  
"From who Draco? We will surely survive it as we have survived everything these last few months?" Draco sighed and tucked a last strand behind her ear then took her hands between his.  
"My parents. They apparently feel slighted because I still have not taken you home to meet them as my girlfriend. Or as my mother put it, and I quote, for months we read about you and Hermione Granger, yet you cannot bring her home to get to know our sons first serious girlfriend. I feel highly insulted Draco Malfoy." Hermione widened her eyes. Oh my, a meet the parents scenarios playing off in her mind. She will never be good enough for their son in their eyes, she just knew it. It was one thing to accept muggle borns, but another to welcome into the family. But, Draco was already worried, so she must not aggravate the emotion. So at this Hermione took a deep breath and smiled encouragingly at him.  
"Then we go to dinner Draco, what's the worst that can happen? They hex me? Then I will hex back, I am Hermione Granger after all."  
Draco searched her face, and then smiled, he seemed relieved and placated.

Hermione got dressed in a simple black cocktail dress, it reached to her knees and it had long sleeves that fitted tightly. The neckline plunged with a round line. She put on black high heeled pumps and only wore a simple silver chain necklace. Her hair was curled and in a loose bun on her head, ringlets falling around her head.  
Draco wore black dress pants and a black button shirt. They both looked ready for a meal with the parents.  
Hermione smiled stiffly at Draco as he took her arm to aparate. He smiled at her encouragingly.  
"Breath love."  
And before she could take in that he called her love, they were standing in front of the manor again.  
Walking up the front steps an elf opened the doors for them.  
"Thank you Tinky." Hermione glanced at Draco in surprise; he was polite with a house elf?  
Draco just shrugged at her. Draco led her into a small family sitting room off the main foyer. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting next to each other on a settee, waiting for them.  
When they entered the two elder Malfoy's stood up. Narcissa had the same genuine smile as at the ball, and Lucius the same polite face.  
Hermione stood uncertainly next to Draco in front of them, a timid smile playing in her features. Draco had a protective arm around her. That was another feature of him she had gotten to know over the last three months. He was very protective of her.  
"Draco darling, and Miss Granger! I am very pleased you could join us!" Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek and took hold of Hermione's free hand.  
"It is my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us." Hermione did not notice her use of 'us', indicative at the possessive.  
Narcissa and Lucius did, Narcissa smiled contentedly while Lucius gave a slight frown. Draco just stood with a satisfied smirk.  
"Good evening son, miss Granger." Hermione realized that was the warmest welcome she would receive from Lucius. Well at least he hasn't tried to crucio her yet.  
After that the sat down, Lucius and Narcissa on their settee and Draco and Hermione on the settee opposite. Narcissa kept the conversation going, talking of social gossip and work.  
She showed interest in Hermione's cause, asking a lot of questions and even giving some great idea inputs.  
Hermione always got very excited with the topic of her cause, and having someone showing interest and even giving ideas was to her the height of excitement.  
"Dearest, why don't you continue this topic with mother over tea some afternoon? Because I do believe father is bored to death currently." Draco spoke very gently and patiently, not to offend Hermione but to just gently remind her of other people there and their feelings towards the conversation. Hermione also took it as thus, knowing Draco will not offend her, but merely guide her when needed. So Hermione smiled widely and nodded to Draco. Draco had been holding her hand tightly the entire time.  
"Of course darling. You are right, Mrs. Malfoy and I can arrange a tea date. I apologise if I bored you mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled delicately at Lucius. Hoping to prompt some sort of positive response from him. During the exchange Narcissa had watched her son, she gave a content smile. Hermione had his heart, she knew it now, because a mother knows these things.  
Lucius frowned slightly at Hermione, and then surprised her with a slight smile, albeit a very slight smile.  
"No need Miss Granger, I dare say my wife enjoyed the topic. No harm then."  
Hermione felt like she achieved something! Lucius had smiled. A small one, but it was a smile for her non the less! Miracles do happen every day. Hermione glanced happily at Draco, only to catch his eyes already on her. He had a relaxed smile, as if all was right in his world.

Dinner was nice. It wasn't as energetic as their dinners at the Potters, but it was nice. Narcissa seemed taken with Hermione, even insisted she start calling her Narcissa. Lucius kept his blank polite facade, but he did join in the conversation every now and then.  
Hermione noticed he gave warm smiles to his wife and even to Draco on occasion. He even smiled at something she joked about at some point. So she tallied her smiles from Lucius at the end of the evening at two.  
She realized that her testimony over four years ago, about the Malfoy's loving each other was very true. Lucius did love his wife and son.  
And in the end of the war, he had chosen his wife and son and therefore love, over Voldemort.  
She knew that she did the right thing testifying for them all those years ago.

When they were back at her apartment, Hermione decided to pluck up her Gryffindor bravery and confront Draco.  
"Why don't you kiss me anymore Draco?" Draco looked at her, his face blank and controlled, and then he turned away and walked to the bookcase wall, where he stared at the books.  
Hermione had just given up on getting an answer when he turned around to speak.  
"Because, I am waiting for you."  
Hermione frowned, she didn't get it. She wanted him to kiss her; she had never hidden that away?  
"I don't understand? I want you to kiss me, I didn't realise I was hiding that?" Draco shook his head.  
"No Hermione, I want all of you. I want you to be real with me, in every aspect of your being."  
Hermione frowned again, she thought she understood, but didn't he realise she had been real?  
"I am real Draco. When we are in public that is me being real." Draco smiled tenderly and spoke softly further.  
"Yes I know, but you are not completely free yet. I want you to want me, openly, I want you to fight with me. To need me. To laugh with me, to cry with me. I want you to be everything you are. No holding back."  
A light went on inside Hermione, yes she hid her emotions still. She never fought with him, even when he baited her, she hid her tears when she was upset, and she hid her fears. The nightmares. She was still a control freak.  
As she made the connections in her mind, Draco shook his head and made to leave. But Hermione realized and called out to him.  
"Draco wait!" He froze and looked at her probingly. She walked to him, and looked him in the eyes. She felt a bit angry, angry at herself for holding back so much, and angry at him for wanting to leave.  
But before she could open her mouth he did turn and he left out of her front door. He didn't aparate.  
"Damn! Damn you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled after him.  
The bastard left! Didn't he want to hear her out? The bastard!  
Then Hermione ran out the door herself. She ran after him, following the dark cloaked figure as he quickly walked down the street. He turned into a park just as rain started to pelt down around them.  
Within minutes Hermione was soaked through, but she didn't notice. She had jogged into the park minutes after him; she looked around frantically till she noticed his familiar figure standing by a duck pond.  
Briskly jogging to him she yelled to get his attention over the rain.  
"Malfoy you bastard! You don't just say things like that and then leave!" Her voice rose in her anger and he turned to look at her in surprise.  
The rain beat down on them as they stood facing each other in the dark, only the park lamps lighting their faces.  
"You want me to be real! I will then show you real! Don't you dare leave me ever again like tonight! You will never leave me! I will hunt you down and hex you into oblivion! We will not break up in three months! This charade hasn't been a charade since the second day! This is real! You and I are real! I want you to kiss me! I want you to push me up against that wall like you did months ago! I want to yell at you when I think you are being an arrogant jerk! Which is quite often mind you! And I want you to hold me when I have my nightmares and tell me everything will be alright!" Hermione had pushed him backwards twice while yelling at him, trying to release all the pent up emotion. Draco had grabbed her hands then and looked at her in amazement as she finished her tirade. Then he pulled her against him roughly and clamped his mouth down on hers.  
After what seemed like minutes of hungrily kissing in the rain, Draco pulled back and smiled down into her wet face.  
"Finally my little lion is roaring." And then he dropped his mouth to hers again while he aparated them back to her apartment.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Breakfast Surprise_**

Hermione woke up feeling thoroughly satisfied; she stretched out her body on the bed.  
Then turned around with a small satisfied smile as she looked at Draco, still sleeping next to her.  
She could honestly say, it was the best sex of her life. But it was also more than that.  
It was love. They had made thorough love last night.  
He had worshipped her, his touches and kisses almost reverently. And she had given as well as she received.  
Hermione stroked his face, her fingers softly tracing the contours, cheekbones, eyebrows, nose and lips.  
He looked so innocent while sleeping. Nothing arrogant about him at this moment.  
Suddenly he smiled and spoke, his eyes still closed.  
"Hermione I know I'm good in bed, but to stare at me is termed stalkish." He smirked up at her devilishly. Hermione slapped his shoulder and pulled back.  
"Ooo you arrogant git! Don't ruin the damn moment!" Draco roared out with laughter as he grabbed her hands which were busy pushing herself back from him, and pulled her against him.  
He smiled at her and nipped her bottom lip gently.  
"I didn't say I didn't want it Granger... And don't think I'm letting you leave this bed today." Hermione moaned and relaxed against him, opening her mouth to grant him access. Then she pulled away again.  
"I'm hungry Draco." She pouted sulkily at him.  
"Well then love, let's get _our_ sexy bums to the kitchen and eat!" Hermione laughed at him, at least he now included her in his circle of arrogance. They got up, but as Hermione wanted to grab her gown, Draco stopped her, a very naughty look in his eyes.  
"No no love, we will be doing breakfast naked! Can't have you missing my sexy body!" Hermione gaped at him in surprise.  
"Uhm Draco, I'm sure I can go without your _sexy_ body for a while to prepare and eat breakfast." Draco just smirked when he replied.  
"Well I can't go without your sexy body. So I will not expect you do go without mine. Aprons only love." Hermione looked at her gown longingly, everything in her screamed, make yourself decent! But that little voice, that part of her that had screamed and pushed Draco the previous night, that part that had punched him in third year, that part that had always retaliated with him when he was bullying her, that part wanted to do exactly as he said.  
That was a part of her only Draco could manage to bring forth. A part he actually loved about her just as much as the rest of her. Ron had hated that part of her, preferring her to be meek and let him control her. Draco on the other hand, he wanted her to fight him and be herself with her own ideas and choices.  
So, Hermione dropped the gown, gave him her own smirk and sashayed out of the room.  
Giving him full view of her behind.

The process of preparing breakfast took longer than usual. Mostly because they couldn't keep their hands of each other. By the time breakfast was ready and she was trying to, in between his kisses and groping, to dish up, they ended up making love right there on the kitchen counter.  
Hermione had never been this wild. She had never let herself go like this.  
And she loved it.  
Afterwards they sat eating while smirking at each other, playing footsie under the counter top. As Draco was brushing his foot up higher against her thigh suggestively, they both jumped when they heard two distinct pops.  
"Oh damn!" Hermione was frozen and wide eyed, the aprons had been discarded and they sat there gloriously naked. Draco laughed at her face. Before calling out himself.  
"Whoever is there, do not come in. You have been warned." He was still laughing while choking his words out. Hermione flushed and hit him behind his head while hissing to him.  
"This is not funny! We are naked and the bedroom is from the living room! How will we get there?" She felt mortified. Then she heard Ginny giggling and Harry tentatively answering Draco.  
"Uhm are you guys _not_ decent then?" Hermione groaned and wrapped the apron like a towel over her. A very short towel.  
Draco was still laughing, also wrapping the apron around his hips.  
"No Potter, we are _not_ decent. Now be good and turn your backs to the doorways please. We need to get to the room."  
Draco had gotten his laughing under control and was smirking at Hermione, who looked very flushed and angry.  
In truth, Hermione was only angry at his laughing. She wouldn't do anything different this morning; she had enjoyed it just as much as Draco. But why did he have to laugh about this situation? It was not funny.  
So huffing, after hearing a laughing Ginny and Harry give the all clear, she left the kitchen while glaring at Draco over her shoulder.  
"You have a sadistic sense of humour Malfoy." At her throw off comment Draco just laughed all over again while following her into the bedroom.

Harry and Ginny sat grinning side by side on the couch, looking at the red faced Hermione and smirking Draco.  
"Do we want to eat breakfast here? Or might breakfast be contaminated?" It was Ginny who spoke, a glint in her eyes. Before Hermione could answer, Draco spoke.  
"No. You do not. Breakfast is contaminated. And while we are at it, it's time for you to depart, I have plans with Hermione here. Alone. No visitors for this whole day. I will be putting up the wards against you lot. Just in case." Draco smiled sarcastically at the Potters, Ginny and Harry gaped at his bluntness. Deciding whether he was being rude. Hermione just dropped her face in her hands shaking her head. Then Draco continued, seeing their shocked expressions.  
"Don't worry, you will get time with Hermione tomorrow. I'm inviting you to Sunday lunch at my apartment. But today, off limits. Our time." He dropped a genuine smile, letting them realise he was just being straight forward and honest, and not rude so to speak. At that Hermione spoke up.  
"Draco stop being an arrogant bastard! You can't be rude to my friends." Draco smiled at her then pecked her forehead.  
"I am not rude, I just postponed their visit to tomorrow, I am being polite. I could just throw them out? That's me being rude." Hermione just shook her head.  
"No comment Draco."  
At that Harry and Ginny laughed, and stood up. Harry spoke.  
"Don't worry Malfoy, I get you. I must admit, I felt the same way when people barged in when me and Gin was having _a day._ I just never could get myself to tell them to leave. So, respect to you for actually telling us to leave." Harry gave Draco a mini salute. Ginny was giggling like a girl and jabbed Harry in the ribs.  
"Yes Draco, respect to you. I was the one that had to send people away when they were interrupting _a day_. So Hermione, enjoy your _the day_ and see you guys tomorrow for lunch then." Hermione gaped at her two friends. Did they actually get Draco then? Well she won't complain then. Hugging the Potters goodbye, they aparated out straight after.  
The room was barely empty or Hermione slapped Draco's arm.  
"That was bloody rude you ferret!" Draco rubbed his arm and looked down at her shocked.  
"Well _beaver_ , I told you that today I ain't letting you out of the bed. And beg your pardon, I do not think the bed is big enough for us and the Potters." Hermione gaped at him. He did not just call her beaver!  
"You called me beaver! No way!" Draco smirked,  
"Well you called me ferret, and hit me, again!"  
Hermione glared at him, folding her arms stubbornly.  
"You deserved to be hit, you are arrogant and rude!" Draco shook his head, a slow smile playing on his face. Suddenly he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall, bringing his body flush against her. He dropped his head and whispered against her ear, letting his breath send shivers where it land.  
"You love me being arrogant... Because then you can abuse me... Which you also love. It turns you on just as much as it turns me on. Admit it Granger." Hermione shivered, realising his hands was sliding down her arms slowly, his lips starting to trail soft kisses down from her ears over her jaw. She circled her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him. His hands circled her waist and then dropped to her bum, suddenly he lifted her so that her legs could wrap around his waist.  
Lifting her mouth to his ear she whispered her response.  
"I love it, and you love it. We are equals."  
Then their lips locked. Passion engulfing them both.  
They were equals, she had found her partner


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _The Parents_**

"Hermione has your friend Mr Weasley still not accepted Draco yet?" Narcissa sat back opposite of Hermione, they were having a lunch date at the same restaurant where Draco and Hermione had gone for their first date.  
A year ago already.  
Hermione and Narcissa had lunch once a week since about six months prior. Narcissa insisted on it, but Hermione didn't complain, they had actually developed a close bond.  
She sighed and rubbed her brow before dejectedly answering Narcissa.  
"No Narcissa, in fact he doesn't even accept me anymore. Whenever we have forced contact or interaction he still keeps it politely formal. I miss my friend honestly, yet I feel free from him. And then I don't know whether I should feel guilty because of it or not."  
Narcissa sat in thought for a moment before carefully answering.  
"I do not think you should feel guilty. The rest of the Weasley family is fine with Draco, they even include him now in the family circle."  
Narcissa wrinkled her nose at that, she was still a typical aristocrat, Hermione smiled at that.  
"Even Lucius accepts you, yes it's hard for him, thus he struggles to develop warm feelings for you, but he does _accept_ you. And I mean my dear, if Lucius can work at it and accept things, then anyone can. So if Mr Weasley can't, then I do believe the problem is with himself and no one can take responsibility for that."  
Narcissa smiled kindly at her, Hermione felt the truth of her words. Ron's issues were above and beyond her, if he couldn't accept her decisions, then maybe he was not a true friend to begin with? Hermione smiled back at Narcissa, she felt better after this conversation.  
"Thank you Narcissa, I actually do feel better about it now." Hermione stood up and bend over the table to peck her cheek in gratitude.  
Narcissa smiled back and patted her hand over the table.  
"Narcissa, I want to get a gift for Mr Malfoy for his birthday, but I want it to mean something. I know we are not close and our relationship is only civil, but I do want to try from my side. Can you help me?" Narcissa looked intently at Hermione, the cock wheels turning in her head.  
"Well dear, Lucius accepts you, and deep inside he likes you, un admittedly, but I know my husband, we need something that will make him realise its okay to like you. As I like you. You make my son very happy, and Lucius knows that. We need to brainstorm in this. It must be something special yes. Something that will force him out of his comfort zone of not admitting that he likes you as a person, regardless of your blood status."  
The two women sat frowning and discussing ideas, but by the end of the date they were no closer to a solution than when Hermione brought it up.  
So the two women hugged and said goodbye an hour later, with Hermione still puzzling over what to get Lucius for his birthday.

Hermione aparated into the apartment, she glanced to the kitchen to see it empty. Draco was still at the office most likely.  
They had moved in together eventually six months earlier, it was just easier since they anyway spend all their waking non-working time together. And then found a bigger apartment three months later.  
Draco came from wealth, and oh boy, he liked his wealth.  
The new apartment was in a posh neighbourhood, in a modern new building. They had the top floor. Or more accurately, the penthouse. Hermione and Draco had spent weeks arguing, she was for cozy middle class, and he was for posh and uptown.  
Eventually they compromised, his choice apartment, her choice decor.  
She obviously went for cozy and warm. Lots of wood and cream colours. And lots of books.  
In fact she had a whole room that was revamped to be her own personal library. The outside wall was floor to ceiling and wall to wall window, the other three walls were floor to ceiling and wall to wall book cases. Except for where the door was and where the fireplace was. In front of the fireplace was a love seat with a fluffy rug and a small coffee table. And that was the only furniture.  
It was her favourite room. And the only room she didn't decorate.  
The room was a Christmas gift from Draco.  
Draco had never actually said the words 'I love you', but he showed it. Every day. Hermione didn't feel that she needed to hear it, she felt loved. She knew that for him to put feelings into words was very difficult, he was an action man. Not a word man, and she preferred that, words can be empty and meaningless, but deeds and actions say everything.  
Hermione really loved her library, it was one of those deeds that said I love you so much better than the actual words.  
It was where she was sitting and reading when Draco returned an hour after her arrival.  
"Afternoon love, how was lunch with mum?" Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips, and then dropped down on the seat next to her, dropping his head back on the seat back.  
Hermione placed her hand over his on his leg and intertwined their fingers.  
"It was nice, as always. We are trying to think what I can get for your fathers birthday."  
Draco glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled.  
"Love don't sweat it, dad wouldn't expect anything from you." Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"But that's why I feel I have to love, I want him to actually eventually like me also, instead of just accepting me." Draco leaned over and gently kisses her.  
"That's why you are my one and only Mione, you just really care, about everyone, even us unfortunate Malfoy's who tortured you."  
Hermione smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"If I didn't care about you Malfoy's, who will Draco? I find it my biggest joy now, caring about you 'unfortunate' Malfoy's. You are all so much more than what the world has given you credit for." Draco smiled, she was truly one of a kind. And she was his.  
He hugged her close and kissed her forehead, he was well aware of what he was going to do that Friday at the Second Malfoy Family Freedom Ball. And he knew it was the best decision he ever made when he decided two weeks ago.

Hermione glanced at the report in her hand again. It was the monthly feedback report on her parents. They were living in Australia, along with their adoptive daughter, Sophia. Their memories were still very much lost.  
Hermione had tried to return them after the war, but her _obliviate_ spell was apparently too good. She had to content herself with reports from field agents of the ministry, who was doing her a favour, or more accurately, they were doing Harry the favours.  
So she at least stayed in the loop of their lives. She intervened when necessary, having saved them jobs and even their lives on occasion, she just wanted them alive and well.  
The latest report had nothing different, they were happy and living their daily lives.  
Harry had more than once carefully suggested she stopped the reports and let them go, but how do you let your parents go?  
Even if they didn't even know of a daughters existence.  
Draco surprisingly didn't intervene, but she knew, if he thought for a moment that this was causing harm, he would intervene  
So she let it be, as long as he didn't intervene, she knew it was because he didn't see any harm, which meant it was safe.  
Draco had some killer instincts when it came to Hermione, he would literally kill to protect her.  
He would sense if she was upset or if some form of harm was approaching even before she would know, and he would do bad things to protect her.  
She sat back and closed her eyes, smelling the scent of the roses on her table, one year later and he still send her roses every week.  
Hermione smiled at the thought, and then made a decision.  
Her parents were living their life, they had adopted a child and were creating a future.  
She will do the same. It was time to let them go.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _A Meeting_**

Harry and Hermione stood in front of the apartment door. Harry had knocked and they were waiting for an answer.  
Hermione had decided it was time to really talk to Ron, regardless of past failed attempts. And she had figured that Harry should come along.  
The golden trio.  
Eventually the door opened and Ron stood before them. His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled, he looked like he was sleeping.  
"Harry mate, come in!"  
Ron cracked a wide smile at Harry and they shook hands, but he only nodded at Hermione.  
But at least he let her enter with Harry, which had to count for something?  
"Mate I decided it was time the two of you talked your stuff out. I really want my two best friends back. This last year has not been very pleasant being between you two." Harry looked solemnly at Ron, trying to convey how serious this matter was to him.  
Ron sighed and sat down on his couch, he motioned for them to sit also.  
Then Ron looked at Hermione, probingly, when he spoke it was carefully, but decent.  
"Hermione, I am sorry. I have been sorry for months now, I just let my pride keep me from making things right."  
Hermione smiled wildly at him and crossed the space to quickly hug him.  
"It's okay Ron! I missed you!" Ron smiled back at her as she sat back down opposite him again.  
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to like the ferret, but I will work to accept it. I figure if you lasted a year already then there must be some redeeming qualities in him." Hermione chuckled at that and shook her head.  
"Draco is still an arrogant git Ron, but he is my arrogant git. And to me at least he has uncountable redeeming qualities. I will really appreciate it if you can try to accept him."  
Harry laughed at her statement, breaking the tension. The three friends relaxed back and just let be.  
"It's true! He is still the cocky bastard, but I must admit, he is fun, along with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. And besides it's just hilarious to see him practically tripping over his feet to keep Hermione happy! Ron I'm telling you, you've been missing out on a year of constant comedy featuring Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Harry roared at his own statement, probably recalling some specific memories.  
Hermione just covered her eyes and shook her head. Blaise, Theo and Pansy had become a part of their lives also. Just Ron had been missing sadly. Ron gave a small laugh.  
"So Malfoy trips to keep Hermione happy? That I've got to see! Good thing I accepted this year's Malfoy Ball invitation then!"  
The three friends laughed together and then Hermione took Ron and Harry's hands in her, stretched to cover the distance between her and Ron on separate settees.  
"I'm so glad Ron! Thank you! And Harry to correct you, Draco does not fall over his feet for me! If he did we wouldn't constantly be at odds, even if we love being at constant odds mind you." Hermione smirked cockily.  
"Oh yes he does Mione! You just don't see it, but think about it, how many times does he actually get his way completely? Not partially like with the apartment, but completely? And how many times do you get your way completely?" Harry winked knowingly at her while smiling, Ron sat smiling while shaking his head. Hermione opened her mouth to deny the allegation, only to close it again, he had a point. She got her way on most occasions. Oops. Seeing her guilty expression both men laughed again at her. Harry decided to rub salt in the wound.  
"Also, you are the most spoiled woman I know these days! You're still thinking of wanting something, and then Malfoy has given it to you! Even red roses every week! I mean what man does that? A full library at home as a Christmas gift? Among so many other things... Face it Mione, Malfoy falls over his feet for you, and manages to do it with that arrogant smirk on his face, not letting anyone realises he does it even! You have him wrapped tight around that little finger of yours." Ron and Harry apparently thought that that was hilarious. They roared while slapping their thighs in laughter.  
Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, then haughtily answered when they finally calmed down.  
"Well in that case, you two better start taking notes from _Draco_ , on how to treat your wife and future wife Ron. Because obviously he is doing it completely right." That shut them both up. They looked at her shocked, she smirked at them arrogantly, yes let them fret a bit, to think that Draco can do something better than them. She followed Harry's example and rubbed the salt.  
"I mean Harry, poor Ginny shouldn't have to feel that the romance is gone, when last did you send her flowers? And Ron, when you are involved again with someone, _seriously_ that is, remember, she wants to _feel_ loved. Words are meaningless after all."  
Both men shifted uncomfortably, Ginny had dropped hints of Harry always being too busy these days, and Ron liked the spotlight so he flies through the girlfriends.  
She sat back with the same arrogant smirk, her arms folded.  
"Damn Hermione, you are even starting to look like the ferret, perfect replica of his expression and smirk!" That was Ron, breaking the discomfort and laughing at her.  
Harry joined in and soon the three friends were talking and laughing as if the friendship had never been interrupted.  
Slowly things were getting to be alright in the world of Hermione Granger.

"I was so surprised Hermione and Pansy, Harry send me flowers yesterday!" Hermione smiled self satisfactorily at Ginny's proclamation.  
Harry had gotten the hint then.  
Pansy smiled and shook her head at Ginny's excited face. The three women were at a salon, getting manicured and pedicured and makeup and hair done for the ball that evening. They had decided to be pampered and do it professionally.  
"Really Gin, it's just flowers?" Pansy looked entertained with Ginny's reaction.  
"Pans, when you're in love one day, you will realise that _just flowers_ from that man, will just make your whole day, never mind, your whole week better!" Hermione and Pansy laughed at her little speech, she was giddy like a little girl.  
"It's true Pans, every week when my roses arrive, my week is made. If Draco should stop doing that, I think I'd feel lost almost in my own office." Pans smirked.  
"Never thought I'd see the day that Draco would send the same woman roses every week going on for a year already! That just so not Draco, or at least not the Draco I know." the three women laughed, it was true, Hermione knew a different Draco than the others, she knew the real him.  
"Hermione, have you ever considered that you and Draco might break up at some point?" This question came from a thoughtful Ginny.  
It was funny, Hermione had never even once thought about it. But before she could respond, Ginny tentatively went on.  
"I mean, you guys fight, _a lot_. And you fight hard, I do agree that you really are in love. But is it enough?"  
Hermione frowned, but not in doubt, just in reflection, she had never once thought it. Or doubted them. And she believed neither did Draco. Never once in any of their fights did they even threaten to leave, like so many other couples did in the heat of the moment. To them they just were.  
"No Ginny. I've never once thought of us breaking up. Never even once thought of leaving for that matter. Even when we fight, to break up or leave is not even considered or implied. We never fight to dominate or belittle each other, and that makes all the difference. We fight to maintain our opinions and points, we fight so that we can remain our true selves. And we always reach a diplomatic conclusion that works out for both of us. I can honestly say that our relationship is just so great _because_ we fight I believe. Because you see, as fierce as we fight, we love even fiercer." Hermione smiled at the truth of her words. Pansy and Ginny frowned contemptibly. They smiled and nodded. Understanding what she meant.  
"You two have true passion and love. That's what it is." Pansy was self-satisfied with her conclusion and sat back against the seat. They were busy with the pedicures.  
"Wonder when I will meet my passionate one and only love." Pansy mussed by herself, but Hermione decided to answer her anyway.  
"Maybe you already did and you don't know it yet. Look at me and Draco, we knew each other over a decade, hating each other, and yet now. I'd be nowhere else than with him."  
They giggled like girls, and Pansy smirks self satisfactorily.  
"So what you're implying is, I must go find all the boys I used to bully and hate and meet them again to see if I have a spark with one of them." She said it in jest, and all three roared with laughter. Ginny nodded helplessly between her laughter.  
"Start with my brother Ron! You two used to love hating each other!" Hermione and Ginny laughed loudly at Pansy's disgusted face.  
"No way am I trying the weasel! No offence Gin." Ginny just waved her off while laughing all over again.  
After a few minutes they managed to get their laughter under control. Pansy still shot Ginny disgusted glances, and Ginny tried to not laugh each time she caught them.  
"Well tonight will be a good chance to test the spark Pans, Ron is joining our table." Hermione smiled devilishly while baiting Pansy out further, what Pansy didn't realise was, Hermione actually could see Pansy and Ron together.  
"Not you too Mione! No way! Then my poor kids will be made fun off with red hair!"  
That set the three of them off to another bout of laughter. It would be the perfect karma, Pansy used to love baiting the Weasleys for their ginger hair.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _The Ball_**

Hermione walked out of her dressing room, ready to leave. Draco was waiting in their living room, he had been ready fifteen minutes already.  
Since Hermione had returned from the salon mostly ready, she had just needed to get dressed, Draco had yet to see the end product.  
It was decided, by Hermione naturally, that since they had unintentionally and coincidentally, colour coordinated the previous year in Slytherin colours. That they intentionally coordinate this year in Gryffindor colours, much to Draco's mortification.  
So it was that Hermione walked into the living room in a shimmering pale gold silk dress.  
It was a halter-neck and the halter straps crossed over her shoulder blades to meet under her arms at the dress again. The wide straps were studded with crystals, and the studded straps went along from under her arms to make a high waist underneath her breast. The front plunged roundly over her breast to make a deep V showing just enough cleavage. The dress flowed to the floor fluidly, the back gathered at the low backside waist to make a small train.  
Her hair was pinned up on one side of her head, curls loosely cascading down over that shoulder. In her hair were prominent small red roses between the curls. Her small clutch was also red silk, her necklace was gold and hanging high, with a red ruby teardrop.  
The necklace was a gift from Draco especially for the occasion.  
Draco gaped when she walked in, he seemed speechless. A slow grin spreading on his face, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips, gripping her tightly against him to whisper against her cheek.  
"You truly are the most beautiful woman. You are mine." Hermione shivered as she heard his words, he was very possessive, and she liked it.  
"As you are mine Draco." Her reply made him delicately kiss her lips, careful not to ruin her make up.  
Hermione took him in as he stepped away, he had the black dress robes on, with a red silk dress shirt beneath, showing at the robes collar with a silk golden tie. They matched exactly.  
Hermione smirked at him.  
"Malfoy you look good in Gryffindor colours..."  
Draco rolled his eyes at her, grinning back at her.  
"I look good in anything Granger, always remember, us Malfoy's have to be the best in everything." Hermione chuckled and playfully smacked his arm with her clutch.  
"Well Malfoy, you didn't best me. I finished top of class in Hogwarts." She was thinking of their final year. A year after the war, when all the trials had been dealt with and rebuilding and restructuring was done, all students returned to Hogwarts to redo the years that they were in during the war. Obviously the golden trio and their classmates had returned, along with Draco for an eight year.  
Hermione had graduated top of class from Hogwarts.  
Draco smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes that she could not place.  
"I was second to you Granger, by two points below you. But, when a Malfoy is bested, we then make sure to get the best." He winked at her, now she was unsure.  
Draco was up to something. Hermione frowned at him, he just shrugged and smirked at her.  
And changed the topic.  
"Mione, we are the sexiest pair, everyone will be envious of us." Hermione laughed, Draco had included her in his circle of self-importance once again. She found it so amusing when he did that, as if in his mind they were one, and if he was good looking then she was on default as well. And vice versa.  
And just beware the soul that would disagree. If your name was not Hermione Granger, you were not allowed to disagree with Draco Malfoy.  
Laughing they locked arms and aparated to the manor.

At the manor they made their way to the ballroom. Hermione thought about how much had changed in the last year. A year ago, she was here, nervous and even a bit afraid. Now she was an old face at the manor with no fear or nervousness. Instead of apprehension at the thought of a face to face meeting with the Malfoy's, she was looking forward to seeing the Malfoy's.  
Yes, a year can change everything in your life.  
They reached the double doors of the ball room, Linky smiled broadly at them, yes Hermione now knew each elf in the manor.  
"Welcome sir Malfoy and Miss Hermione, Linky waited whole evening to announce sir Malfoy and Miss Hermione specially." Hermione had long since won the battle that they call her on her first name, to the chagrin of Lucius and the amusement of Narcissa and Draco. Lucius at least had finally stopped abusing the elf's, he really did work hard at not being prejudiced anymore. It was hard for him, there were days when he will lock himself up to keep himself from abusing an elf or taking his dark mood out on innocents, but somehow, slowly, he is winning that. And Narcissa supports him in every way, she is one strong and remarkable woman.  
That is why Hermione had finally started to respect him, a lot.  
Hermione pulled her attention to the present again, in time to step through the doors into the ballroom. She looked down at the crowds of witches and wizards, she smiled happily as she felt Draco taking her arm into his firmly, and he stepped close to her side, so that they moved almost as one.  
"Announcing Mr Draco Malfoy and Honorable Miss Hermione Granger." Linky' s sonorous voice reached the crowds, Hermione smiled inwardly at the very proud punctuation of Hermione's name in her announcement. Linky especially adored Hermione.  
The crowds turned their faces up to look as the couple descended the staircase. Whispering and smiling or frowning reached her view and ears. Some pure bloods still hated her, and now they hated Draco, saw him as a blood traitor now. But the Malfoy's was still too powerful for them to openly speak their disgust. Most witches and wizards though felt it was a perfect romantic tale.  
At least Hermione knew they looked better than everyone she believed.  
She was really becoming a replica of Draco, Hermione just smiled at the thought, she was still herself. Draco would never let her be anything but herself.  
Reaching the bottom she was, as before, in front of Narcissa and Lucius. But unlike before, Narcissa had an almost loving smile and expression and Lucius did have that small genuine smile on his face, the one Hermione had started to associate as _her_ smile. Only she got that small smile from him, as if he wanted to hide it but couldn't completely.  
"Draco and Hermione! You two look divinely perfect!" Narcissa hugged them both warmly, holding each of their free hands in hers.  
She smiled widely at them, taking them in. Then she stepped back next to Lucius and Lucius smiled his prominent genuine smile at Draco, that smile was reserved for Draco and Narcissa. They shook hands and greeted each other formally, but not coldly. Then Lucius turned to her again with her smile once again on his face. He shook her hand.  
"Miss Granger you do look lovely, you two make quite a pair." Hermione beamed at Lucius, that was the biggest compliment he had ever given her, and including her with Draco in the compliment was big for Lucius. She had hope after all, of maybe being able to form some sort of relationship with him still.  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Draco loves to say that too about us." Lucius nodded and smiled at both her and Draco.  
After that the pair went in search of their friends.  
They found them at a table, Harry and Ginny, Blaise and Astoria, Theo, Pansy and some man, and Ron and some woman. There were two remaining seats for Hermione and Draco between Pansy and the woman with Ron. Hermione seated herself next to Pansy, and Draco between herself and the Unknown woman. There was still one empty seat next to Theo.  
"Glad you're finally here Draco and Hermione, been boring without you two!" Theo smirked mischievously at them. Everyone then greeted and the partners of Ron and Pansy were introduced. They were called Margaret and Michael. After her enquiry of the where about a of Theo's partner everyone laughed.  
"He is alone! But the tables are arranged with equal seating to accommodate for partners. We decided it's only fitting that the extra seat remains next to him then." It was Blaise who explained the joke of the evening. Handsome ladies' man Theo Nott, dateless with empty date seat next to him for constant reminder.  
"Why are you alone tonight Theo?" Hermione looked at him softly, she was still caring Hermione Granger. He shifted and mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"She stood me up..." Everyone roared, Theo stood up? Wow.  
"What did you do Theo! Never thought I saw the day!" Draco slapped the table with his laughter.  
"I might or might have not shagged her sister last night..." Everyone roared then, Ron also dropped his apprehension and relaxed and joined them in laughing and baiting Theo.  
Hermione could see Ron starting to realise the Slytherins are _fun_. She and Harry and Ginny had been blessed when they all meshed circles together. Somehow the Gryffindor's and Slytherins were very compatible when not trying to kill each other. It made her realise how Godric and Zalazar were greatest of friends a thousand years ago.  
Hermione glanced at Margaret, she was pretty, black hair and green eyes, small face and fair skin. She had snake like eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable with her.  
And true to her instinct, Hermione started to notice as the evening progressed, how she glanced sly glances at Draco, she had even subtly moved her seat close to Draco, leaving a prominent space between her and Ron.  
She kept pulling Draco in for private conversation. Hermione felt that familiar possessive feeling crawling over her.  
Draco didn't notice anything off, and he didn't encourage the quiet little conversations. He would respond to her and then turn back to the rest to continue the main table conversations.  
But the woman either did not get the hint or chose to ignore it. Either way, Hermione was going to have to step in. She remembered all too well that day with the waitress. And she was feeling that same _inner lioness_ coming over her.  
The situation culminated when the woman actually laid her hand on Draco's leg under the table, and suggestively stroked upwards.  
Hermione new when it happened, Draco had stiffened and his lips had pursed together, the familiar cold hard expression setting on his face and eyes. Hermione knew something happened that he was not pleased with, he gave her a quick knowing glance, Hermione immediately reacted and glanced below the table, seeing how Draco's hand was moving to remove her hand. But before he could reach her hand, Hermione saw red and reacted.  
Standing up with her anger flushed face, she grabbed her wand from her clutch, Draco had frozen in his action now in shock to her reaction. Hermione pointed her wand and muttered a silent spell. Margaret's chair suddenly swished from right against Draco to tight next to Ron. Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise. Hermione just looked at Margaret coldly and sat down and then icily spoke to Margaret.  
"I would appreciate you keeping your hand on your own dates legs, and keep them off from my boyfriend. Trust me _Margaret_ , you do not want me as a rival. I can make you wish you were never born." Hermione coldly looked into Margaret's eyes, seeing her squirm and look down quickly. Ron flushed in anger, but not at Hermione or even Draco, but at his date.  
He dismissed her quite casually then.  
"Margaret I suggest you find another table. And also, please make sure your items that were left last night at my apartment are removed by the time I return tonight." Margaret gaped at him, but without a word she took her clutch and left the ballroom all together.  
Everyone stared in surprise at Ron, which was not how he usually would react, usually he would blame Draco or start yelling or something. Ron saw their astounded faces and raised his brows.  
"What? I only met her yesterday at some party I was at. Was kind of stuck with her." He shrugged and chuckled at their amused faces. Taking a gulp of his fire whiskey he grinned at Hermione.  
"Mione never knew you could be such a super _bitch!"_ Everyone roared, most of the party had seen some of the Hermione and Draco possessive scenes in the past. They knew this was nothing compared to some that had happened in the last year.  
Hermione crossed her arms and Humphed.  
"What's mine is mine." Her simple statement had the friends roaring again. Draco smirked, a certain glint in his eyes. He was just about to say something when everyone was surprised when a dreamy blonde girl seemingly from nowhere silently slid into the empty seat next to Theo. Luna Lovegood.  
Theo almost fell from his chair in freight, he didn't realise someone was there till she had sat down and immediately dreamily remarked to Theo about the nargles following him.  
He looked at her in freaked amazement.  
Luna just dreamily smiled at him and patted his cheek, before turning to everyone and quietly greeting them. Theo almost choked in shock at her cheek pat.  
"Hello everyone. I decided I will now join your group. I have always loved the Slytherin humour." Everyone gaped at her. The Gryffindor's obviously warmly greeted and welcomed her, she is one of their friends after all.  
After another half an hour of mirth and conversation, Draco stood up and called the odd group of friends' attention.  
"I was planning on doing this privately, but realized that I want you all to be a part of this specific moment. You are all our closest friends, and I can't think of a better time to do this than with us all together." Everyone looked at Draco surprised, he wasn't one for _sentimental_ speeches. But before anyone could mention it, he removed a small black jeweler box from a pocket in his dress robes and turned Hermione to sit sideways in the chair, facing him next to her. Then he went on one knee in front of her opening the box. Everyone gasped as realisation set in.  
Hermione had her mouth covered with her hands, her eyes shining brightly.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. Completely. With you I am the best version of me, you complete me in every way. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Of becoming my wife?" Draco looked her steadily in the eyes, all of his usually guarded emotions in his grey eyes at that moment. It was the first time he ever said the actual words. And Hermione was in no doubt of exactly how much he meant it. She smiled brightly, happily, and threw her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionately. Pulling away she held her hand so he can slip the ring on her finger.  
"Yes! Draco you just made me the happiest woman in the world! A million times yes!" Draco slid the white gold and gold ring on her finger, both grinning foolishly happily at each other.  
Hermione looked at her ring, it was white gold and normal gold, a band of each, and they twirled and twisted around each other to form a single band, with a princess cut clear diamond in the center. On either side of the center diamond, was small princess's cut diamonds, the one on one side was emerald green and the one on the other side was ruby red. The ring was beautiful, feminine and delicate. She loved it. The colour symbolling had caught her immediate attention, Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
They kissed again, then Draco sat back down and they turned their attention back to their friends, still sporting their ridiculous happy grins.  
They were immediately engulfed in congratulations and hugs and kisses and handshakes. After a few minutes everyone was back in their seats and calming down.  
"Must say Malfoy, you do know how to do it decently." Ron was nodding in amusement at Draco, Draco smirked at him.  
Everyone laughed, Pansy piped up in response.  
"What did you once say as kids Draco? Malfoy Way? Weasel you must know that Malfoy's always do it biggest and best." She smirked at Ron, but Ron funnily enough didn't seem to lose his temper like he normally would.  
Instead a slow smile crept on his face, he sat back casually, intently taking in Pansy.  
"You know Parkinson, you grew up nicely. Want to test the red head theory?" And then he winked at her! Everyone gaped, except Hermione and Ginny, they slid each other secretive glances.  
Pansy looked ready to fall off her chair, she actually stuttered with her response!  
"Wh-what!?" Her eyes were round and completely blankly shocked. Hermione had to admit, this confident flirt Ron was also a bit unknown to her. She knew he had a busy social life, and developed something obviously, in order to go through the women he does, but to see it was just weird.  
"You know, wild red heads... Do you you want to test how wild we do go?" He still sat back with the grin at her. Pansy actually seemed at a loss for words.  
She glanced at Hermione and then Ginny, taking in their smiles. Then she blankly shook her head, as if the clear it.  
"Weasel what on earth makes you think I'd _test_ a weasel!" Ron was unfazed, he just winked at her again and then turned to ask Theo something. Pansy looked dumbfounded.  
Then a slow smile crept on her face, a long glance at Ron and the smile fixed into a smirk.  
Hermione knew she was planning something, but, she would sit back and watch the show.  
She was sure this was going to be worth it.

A little later Narcissa and Lucius stepped onto the podium, time for the speech.  
Narcissa smiled at the crowd, Lucius had his arm around her shoulders, his polite blank face on.  
"Welcome everyone, to our second annual Malfoy Family Freedom Ball! We thank you for your presence and continued support this last year. So much has been accomplished and so much has been gained. In fact, we have an announcement." Narcissa smiled broadly, her eyes locking on Hermione and Draco, Hermione groaned, naturally the Malfoy's will do it big. Why not a big formal announcement? That is just the _Malfoy Way_.  
"We would love to announce the official engagement of our son, Draco Malfoy to the beautiful Hermione Granger!" Applause sounded around the big room. Draco took her hand and led her to the podium. They joined Narcissa and Lucius before the guest, Hermione kept a fixed smile on her face, Draco kept his arm around her waist firmly.  
Narcissa continued her speech.  
"We are completely happy with this engagement, and I wish my son and his fiancée all the success and happiness in the world."  
Narcissa turned and hugged Draco, then turning to Hermione she hugged her warmly too.  
"Welcome to the family Hermione dear." Narcissa smiled warmly.  
Lucius had the small Hermione's smile on his face, he surprised everyone by giving her a small stiff hug.  
"Welcome to our family Miss Granger. You will be a Malfoy now."  
That simple sentence had everyone in silence.  
Lucius had publicly accepted Hermione as a Malfoy.  
That was big.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _A Date_**

"Hermione!" Draco skidded to a halt at the library door, having almost sprinted past it. He was barefoot and only in boxers. His face was worried. Hermione sighed and just looked at him as he hurried inside, the only light was the fire in the fireplace.  
"What's wrong? Why are you here?" His voice was etched with worry, mirroring his facial expression. She smiled slightly and scooted her legs off the settee so he could sit next to her.  
"Nightmare, but I woke before I could wake you. So I came here to read a bit." She smiled slightly to appease him. He only frowned and his worried expression deepened more.  
"Are you okay? I wish you would stop worrying about waking me. I am there next to you, to protect and support and help you." Hermione sighed again, taking his hand in hers and kissing the back of his hand with a soft peck.  
"I know Draco, but you need not always have your sleep disturbed because of my sleeping habits." Draco scowled at her, pulling her over the settee by their still clasped hands, into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder tilting it to look into his face.  
"Mione, it's not something as casual as sleeping habits. And my sleep is not as important as your wellbeing. Please Mione, let me be there. Be real with me." Hermione looked at him in silence, searching his face, after a minute she smiled softly at him.  
"I love you Draco. I will be real with you always." She tilted her head to his lips, softly kissing him, his arms tightened around her and pressed her more firmly against him as he returned her kiss.  
After minutes they both sighed contentedly and she rested her head once again against his shoulder.  
"You know love, after the announcement last night, people will pester us for wedding dates..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly, maybe he didn't want to discuss it yet? It is very acceptable to stay engaged for years before the actual marriage. Draco chuckled, his one hand rubbing her back in slow circles and his other hand resting on the side of her head, stroking her curls gently.  
"Then we shouldn't disappoint. Don't know about you heart, but I would like to marry you as soon as you would have it."  
Hermione smiled happily against his shoulder, she tilted her head up again to see his face, he had a lazy yet happy smile on his face, then he looked down at her and the smile became warm, his Hermione smile.  
"Maybe in about six to ten months? An Autumn wedding?" His smiled broadened.  
"Sounds perfect, somewhere in September I think? Close to your birthday."  
"I think the second Saturday in September. I'll check the exact date later." She beamed up at him, he grinned and pecked her forehead.  
"That's decided then, we have a wedding date."

"Eeeh! You got a wedding date!" Hermione giggled at Ginny, she had actually squealed!  
The three friends, Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were sitting at a table that afternoon inside their favourite restaurant.  
Draco had to drop by his office for a bit and so she had decided to meet her two girlfriends.  
"I must say, I was surprised that he proposed right there in front of us." Pansy looked puzzled as she murmured her thoughts.  
Hermione smiled, Draco had already confessed that he had planned a more perfect scene, during the ball outside under the stars between his mother's roses. But then when all their friends were there, getting along and laughing, he realized that that was more perfect. Ron the missing friend was there, and he knew how much that meant to Hermione, the group was the perfect example of opposites being together, friends as well as in the case of Hermione and Draco, lovers.  
Hermione smirked at Pansy.  
"Let's just say it was spur of the moment. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. You guys are all my family, since I don't have one anymore, I would not want to have shared that moment with anyone else but the people that were there last night." Pansy smiled, understanding, Ginny just grinned.  
"I say this call for girls' day! I'm ordering shots!" Ginny jumped up at her proclamation, and went to the restaurant bar. After a few minutes she returned with a tray full of golden coloured liquid shots. A very evil grin on her face.  
Hermione and Pansy glanced at each other with inward groans.  
"Let's get this afternoon started!" The three women lifted a shot each, grinning at each other they raised it in the air while Pansy worded the toast.  
"To the beaver and the ferret walking down the aisle!" They all laughed at that and down the shots.

"Shh- _"hicup_ "oops- "...  
The giggles and hiccups resounded through the dark living room.  
"Wond-" _hicup_ "r wherrree my Draydray " _hicup_ " isss."  
"Hermione come, lay on the couch. And sleep."  
Harry was holding up a very drunk Hermione, and shuffling with her to the couch, letting her lay down.  
"Arry... I must - " _hicup "_ shhhss..." She giggled while trying to sit back up, failing miserably and then collapsed back onto the couch.  
Harry just shook his head and made his way to the wide hallway that led to the bedrooms.  
He could still hear Hermione muttering to herself and giggling and hiccupping from the living room.  
Reaching the main bedroom door he knocked.  
"Draco..." He had barely finished his name and the door opened with a rather awake looking Malfoy in only boxers. He immediately got a worried expression upon seeing Harry.  
"Harry? What's wrong? Where is Hermione? Is she okay?" Harry just grinned at him.  
"Well she's on your couch, she is okay... But you might be shocked at the condition she's in. Haven't seen her like that myself before... Ever." Draco frowned and immediately stepped past him trotting to the living room.  
Harry followed and entered just in time to see Draco standing dumbfounded looking at Hermione telling herself slur-redly that she must shhh and that her _Draydray_ was missing and she needed to look for him. Harry could barely hold in his laughter. Draco tentatively walked to her and crouched next to her on the couch.  
"Mione? Uhm..." He looked truly at a loss for words. He looked over her at Harry confusedly.  
Hermione in the meantime was ecstatic that her Draydray had found her.  
"Dra-(hicup)dray!"  
She tried to throw her arms around him but misjudged his angle and looked completely ridiculous as her arms only circled air and in the motion she fell down face first to the ground. She was out cold.  
Draco immediately scooped her up and sat down on the couch, holding her protectively on his lap in his arms. He looked over her head to speak to Harry.  
"What the hell? Last thing I heard was when she sends her patronus to me saying she and the girls were having a girl's day and she will probably be back very late or not at all? I assumed they were doing girl things... Sleepover or something!" Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don't know mate, I just know they came to my house about thirty minutes ago... All three of them like that, they made a hell of a ruckus. Almost woke up James. Anyway, so they were giggling and falling and saying things like 'shhh we need to find a sleep spot'. I believe they were going to do the sleepover at my house then." Harry did laugh then. Draco looked just astounded, he glanced down at the slightly snoring Hermione in absolute amazement.  
Harry continued though.  
"So I was a bit upset first, but they were just too funny, so I only ended up slightly scolding them. Pansy passed out then on the couch, and Ginny on the rug-" Harry grimaced at that.  
"- but Hermione then suddenly had this wonderful idea that she must find her Draydray-" Harry smirked. "Since when does she refer to you as Draydray anyway?"  
Draco shrugged meekly, "don't know mate, first time I hear it." Harry just chuckled again and continued.  
"And no matter how much I told her to just first sleep it off... She refused. So in order to protect my child's sleep, I brought her to her 'draydray'..." Harry smirked at him. Draco could only look at Harry and then down at the, now drooling also, form of his fiancée.  
"Thanks Harry, for bringing her. Must say, I've only ever seen her tipsy. But never full out drunk. Wonder what the hell the three was up to." Draco shook his head chuckling, then he stood up with her still firmly in his arms.  
"It's all good mate. Get a hangover potion ready though... You're going to need it for her in the morning." With a last grin Harry aparated away with a pop.  
Draco just shook his head again, then he carried her to their bed and laid her down. He proceeded to remove her shoes and clothes, till she was only lying in her underwear.  
He then gently covered her with the duvet and got into bed himself.  
He had just closed his eyes when he opened them again, Hermione was snoring.  
Loudly.  
Groaning Draco realized, it was going to be a long night.

"My head is killing me!" A groaning Hermione shuffled into the kitchen. Draco laughed and then smirked at her. Pouring orange juice into a glass, on the table were plates ready with some pancakes and syrup and cream. And also a small bottle of some potion. She slumped into the kitchen table chair. Dropping her head onto her arms into the table. Draco just continued smirking and brought the two orange juices to the table. He dropped a kiss on the back of her head then sat in the opposite chair.  
"Heart drink the potion. It will help, and eat then." Draco started dousing his pancake in syrup and whipped cream, Hermione lifted her head to glance at him. Her hair was wild and frizzed, eyes red and rimmed. Some make up residue smudged under her eyes. She looked like the cat dragged her in.  
"Stop smirking at me Malfoy." Draco deepened his smirk, he started to cut into his pancakes.  
"Oh no... Now I am not _Draydray_ anymore?"  
Hermione frowned.  
"Wha-... Did I pull a Lavender Brown on myself?" She groaned and closed her eyes.  
How had she gotten so drunk!  
Draco laughed at her evident self-disgust.  
"I'm assuming you're talking of that blond in sixth year that was always snogging Weasel and going about ' _won won'_ the whole time?"  
Hermione nodded weekly. Then she tentatively took the potion and unstoppered it. Pulling a face at the awful smell she drank it in a quick sweep.  
She felt almost immediate relief washing over her. The pounding in her head diminishing, her dry mouth dampening and the jittery feeling her whole body had, calming.  
Now she was hungry.  
Draco watched her pouring the syrup onto her pancakes with generous dollops of cream.  
She ate gustily.  
Draco just grinned and shook his head, who would have thought that Hermione could get sloshed. Hermione noticed his grin.  
"Malfoy, wipe that smile. Don't think you will see me like that again soon."  
Feigning innocence Draco just lifted his hands.  
"Peace Granger, I was just thinking about your snoring... And drooling." Hermione felt a flush crawling from her neck over her face.  
Merlin! She had been drunk.  
She just mumbled something incoherent and dropped her head to eat the rest of her pancakes.

As it was Sunday, they both decided to just relax.  
Hermione was still breaking her head about what to get Lucius, his birthday was fast approaching in a few weeks, and now after the engagement, she wanted to get something worthy more than ever.  
They were lying in the den, watching movies when she brought the subject up again.  
"Love I really want to get your father something for his birthday. But I just don't know what." She finished in exasperation. Draco frowned.  
"Just buy him hair products." Draco laughed at his own joke. It was a well-known fact that both Malfoy men had rather obsessive tendencies about their hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly.  
"Then I'd have to buy for you too Malfoy. Wouldn't want you jealous of your father's products..." She smirked at him.  
Draco rolled his eyes then and tickled her sides instead. Hermione started to laugh and try to fend his hands away.  
"You'll pay for that jib Granger!" She squeaked as he continued to tickle her. She found herself pinned beneath him as he straddled her, her hands pinned above her head by his.  
They looked at each other in the eyes, then he lowered his head and their lips met.  
They made love right there on the pillows scattered on the floor in the den. Slow, sensual and fiery passionate love.  
As only Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could do.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _Birthday Gift_**

Hermione has been at home for three days now being sick. She was running out of ideas of what was wrong.  
It had started about a week ago, just some nausea and tiredness. But the last three days, she was constantly throwing up and had terrible headaches. No potions seemed to work.  
Draco was at wits end and wanted to take her to St Mungo's, but Hermione insisted it was just a bug.  
"Arghh... My head is killing me." Hermione mumbled and groaned while turning her head into her pillow. She had barely turned when she felt the familiar wave of nausea, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.  
As she was throwing up she became vaguely aware of a pop and footsteps approaching her.  
She was too occupied to react, so when she felt gentle hands gathering up her hair to get it out of the way, she merely groaned again.  
Then Draco spoke next to her, he had sat down to support her.  
"Mione I am taking you to the hospital after this bout. No more excuses."  
Hermione was weak and miserable enough to this time not fight it, so she only nodded weakly.  
After the bout had passed, she became aware of Draco picking her up bridal style and aparating with her to the hospital.  
At the hospital she was vaguely aware of being levitated to a room, Draco was holding her hand constantly.  
There were healers constantly checking her, and potions were poured down her throat.  
But blackness eventually overtook her.

Hermione came to, Draco was still clasping her hands, but his head was lying on the bed and he was asleep.  
Hermione saw that it was dark outside through the blinds at the window.  
She was wondering how long she had been out?  
As if feeling her, Draco opened his eyes groggily, his face lighted up in relief and he immediately kissed her hands.  
"How you feeling heart?" Hermione frowned while contemplating, then in a dry raspy voice answered him.  
"Better... But still so tired... What is wrong with me Draco?" Hermione was surprised to see him looking proud and happy? He was smiling broadly and his shoulders straightened proudly.  
"Well heart, it seems you are pregnant... Only four weeks though..." Hermione gasped in surprise, what?"  
"Bu-but how? And why am I so sick then?"  
Draco smiled gently, still tightly clasping her hand between his.  
"Well as to the how, apparently there is a rare failure rate to the contraceptive potion...and we fell into the rare category." He smiled reassuringly before he continued.  
"As for the why... Apparently to some woman the pregnancy is too big a shock on the body. As it is, your iron has dropped dangerously low, along with your blood pressure." He looked worried, but quickly masked it again with a reassuring smile once again.  
"You have been booked off from work indefinitely heart, I am sorry. The healers say it can last the whole pregnancy or just a few weeks to months. Either way your pregnancy is now classified as high risk, and you must stay at home to take it easy." Hermione felt tears in her eyes, she loved her work...  
"I guess I can do some of the reports and reviews from home? And Simmons knows everything I do, so he can head the department for me I guess..." Her voice trailed off, she can be replaced at the department, but her baby can't be replaced... It put her priorities in perspective at least. She touched her stomach gently with her other hand, looking at her fingers spreading over her tummy wondrously.  
A baby. Her baby. Her and Draco's baby.  
The realisation hit her at that moment, she glanced back to Draco, her face lit up and a very wide smile lightning her face.  
"We're going to have a baby love..." She whispered incredulously, her eyes shiny.  
Draco smiled happily at her, relief in his eyes, she realized he had been afraid of her reaction.  
"Yes Mione... We're going to be parents." He kissed her hand again between his.  
Hermione thought of something.  
"Love, how long have I been out? And what now? How must I handle this high risk pregnancy?" She frowned in uncertainty.  
Draco sighed.  
"You've been out for three days Mione. In fact today is my father's Birthday. And before you ask, no one knows you're pregnant yet, just that you are ill. As for the pregnancy, you need to be at home and under care, you will come in weekly for checks and iron supplement draughts. In fact, I want to ask if we can arrange to move into the manor for a while? I cannot take off from work indefinitely, so there mom and dad and the house elves can take care of you while I am not there. It would make my heart a lot more easy..." He trailed off to gauge her reaction. Hermione frowned, she guess it made sense. And she and Draco would one day take residence in the manor as its new masters, she must just as well get used to it. It might help with her and Lucius's relationship?  
She sighed and only nodded. Then a thought struck her.  
"Oh no! I still didn't get a present for your father!" Draco laughed at her.  
"Maybe the grandchild will be present enough love?" Hermione smiled, of course yes! She knew they wanted a grandchild, in the past the fleeting conversation had come up. Maybe now he'd be okay with her, because now she would be carrying his blood.  
"Draco I don't want this baby born out of wedlock... I am old fashioned in that regard."  
Draco smiled relieved.  
"Me neither heart, I will retract the announced wedding date tomorrow, and confirm a new date. You won't show for another six to ten weeks. So I think we can arrange the wedding for a month from now?" Hermione smiled broadly.  
"Yes, perfect. An April wedding, Spring." Draco bends forward and kissed her gently.  
At that moment the heard the door open and both glanced to see Narcissa and Lucius in the doorway.  
"Hermione my dear! You're awake! We've been so worried!" Narcissa swept into the room, hugging Hermione tightly. Lucius followed behind her, a slight look of worry in his eyes.  
"Glad to see you looking better Miss Granger." Hermione smiled, he had been worried. He hid it well, but she had learned to see a bit behind his mask in the last few months.  
"Happy birthday Mr Malfoy, I wanted to get you a gift but I have been... Detained unfortunately." Hermione's face dropped. How will she tell them? Luckily Draco took the liberty. Sitting on the side of her bed, her hand still in his he smiled at his parents.  
"Mother, father, we have some great news... Father please take this as our birthday gift to you. Hermione and I are expecting our first child." You could hear a needle drop in the ensuing silence. Both elder people looked dumbstruck, Narcissa recovered first, a huge smile forming. And then she hugged Hermione again and rushed to hug Draco also.  
"I am so happy! I am going to have a grandchild! Thank you Hermione!" She sat on the other side of the bed, clasping Hermione's other hand, and the smile happily fixed on her face. Hermione then saw Lucius, his eyes were shiny, as if unshed tears were gathered. Then he smiled, a genuine warm smile that included Hermione as well. He then surprised everyone. He bend over and kissed Hermione on the cheek before walking to Draco and clasping his shoulder.  
"This is a wonderful gift. Thank you son, Hermione." A smile remained fixed, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She realized everything had just changed. Lucius was okay now with her. No more hiding.  
"Naturally we moved the wedding date up. Last Saturday of April or beginning May I should think. Neither me or Hermione have any wish for out of wedlock child birth." Lucius and Narcissa both nodded in agreement, almost vehemently. They were true aristocrats of the magic world, out of wedlock children did not happen here. Then Draco spoke again.  
"Also, mother and father, can we move into the manor for a few months? As you by now guessed, Hermione is here due to pregnancy complications. She needs to rest and be under care and supervision indefinitely. I cannot be there the whole time, so I thought it would be for the best if she was there." Draco looked at his parents enquiringly.  
Lucius nodded in agreement, and for once he was the one that answered, before Narcissa could even think to answer.  
"Of course son, we would prefer to have you both under our eyes and care." His eyes flickered to Hermione briefly, but the expression was one of worry, she realized it was worry for her and the unborn baby.  
"Draco I will send Linky and Tinky to pack your personals tonight. Then you two can return to the manor directly when Hermione gets discharged. I will prepare your rooms for you." Narcissa smiled warmly, she was still holding Hermione's spare hand, and she seemed excited to have them there.  
"Thank you mother, I will appreciate if they can move our personals. Saves me the trouble." Draco chuckled, along with Hermione and his parents. Draco was a typical spoiled rich kid, Hermione could not imagine him packing and moving anything.  
"Of course you won't pack and move Malfoy. I can't even imagine you getting your hands dirty." Draco blushed a bit, his parents chuckling again, Narcissa squeezed her hand in unvoiced agreement. Hermione laughed, she found her own statement funny, along with Draco's embarrassed flush.

So it was that two days later, Hermione found herself settling in at the manor. Narcissa had redecorated Draco's rooms, much to his chagrin. Gone were his black and green, now it was wood and creams, like the main colour theme of their apartment, warm and light.  
Hermione chuckled at him as he huffed about it. But Narcissa only smiled sweetly and reminded him that it wasn't his rooms alone anymore, and that she and Hermione much preferred the warmer and lighter colours, thus successfully out voting him.  
Linky was appointed their dedicated elf, much to the elf's delight. She was charged with looking after Hermione specifically.  
The Daily Prophet had naturally jumped at the smell of a story with the changed wedding dates. Correctly assuming pregnancy, but the Malfoy's only shrugged and neither agreed nor disagreed. The reporters hounded them to try and get a confirmation officially out of them.  
Draco had twice hexed a reporter already, because they had become too pushy and almost caused physical harm to Hermione when she was out in town.  
It was all in all a bit lot to take in and get accustomed to.

After a week at the manor, they arranged a dinner with their friends to officially announce their pregnancy to their inner circle.  
Lucius and Narcissa had graciously arranged a dinner date at friends so that the younger generation could have the manor to themselves.  
Everyone had arrived and dinner was announced, everyone seated around the big formal dinner table, Draco at the head with Hermione on his right.  
As the first course was served, Draco called attention, standing up and pulling Hermione up, holding her hand, they smiled at their friends.  
"We have an announcement to make... And yes it has to do with the moving up of the wedding date." Draco smirked at the knowing looks and grins reaching them. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
"We are pregnant." Both Draco and Hermione had ridiculous smiles on their faces.  
Everyone clapped hands, to Hermione's chagrin she saw galleons being exchanged between Harry and Blaise and Theo and Ron. They had bet on them?  
"You guys had bet on this?" She looked at them shocked. Draco just laughed. Harry looked embarrassed and Ron flushed. Blaise was the one who answered.  
"Well there were two bets sort off..." Hermione gaped and Draco rolled his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of typical Slytherins.  
"Two?" She raised her brow at the men.  
They shifted uncomfortable, Theo then spoke this time.  
"Yes... The first was after your engagement... We bet that you'd be knocked up before the wedding... Me and Blaise betted that, we said that Draco was too ornery, and Harry and Ron said no ways... They thought you were too prudish..." He trailed off, seeing her red cheeks... Her arms were folded and her foot tapped under the table. Draco had sat back down but she was standing glowering at them.  
Her eyes flew to Harry and Ron.  
"Too prudish? Excuse me! I think Draco will contest to something else there." Harry and Ron mumbled what sounded like disagreement but she couldn't be sure.  
"And what was the second bet, pray tell?"  
This time it was Harry that spoke up.  
"Well Hermy, after the wedding date change announcement, we figured you might really be pregnant... So we bet about it also. We bet whether you'd announce it to us before or after the wedding... Me and Ron said you'd tell us before because we are very close, and Blaise and Theo reckoned you'd wait till after... something about you all being too old fashioned or something..." Hermione sat down in a huff. Of all the bloody nerve.  
Then she laughed.  
"Well so I guess all of you won a bet and lost a bet..." She trailed off in her laughter. Draco chuckled and pats her back when she laughed too much and couldn't get breath. The women all giggled. Draco spoke up with a cocky smirk.  
"And just to set a record straight, yes we are old fashioned regarding child out of wedlock. But, there is nothing prudish about Hermione in the bedroom." He winked at the friends, a knowing arrogant smirk on his face. Ron and Harry looked disbelieving at Hermione and then at each other.  
She couldn't blame them, she had always been prudish, and when she and Ron had went out, well sex wasn't her favourite activity then, and only done when it couldn't be avoided.  
Funny how she now realized how incompatible they had always been, no spark or nothing.  
She smiled at Draco, yes he truly was her great love, taking his hand they smiled at each other, and even now the tingle was very prominent in their hands contact.  
The friends continued their dinner, talking and laughing together, Hermione noticed the covered glances between Ron and Pansy. She also noticed how Luna had once again seated herself promptly next to Theo.  
She still would talk random subjects to him, patting his cheek or head every now and then.  
But Hermione could see that he didn't have that bewildered look anymore, he rather seemed to wait for her odd remarks and gestures, and would _smile_ when it happened.  
She was amazed, it would seem that their friends had truly welded together, and by the talk of the bets earlier, she knew that all came together even when Draco and Hermione was not involved.  
After dinner they all moved to the patio overlooking the back gardens. Getting comfortable on the benches or strolling through the gardens.  
"I have an announcement to make." That came from Theo, he looked a bit flustered, he and Luna had just returned from a stroll, which she had said she wanted to show him the nargles or something.  
Everyone looked at his flustered face, Luna with her usual dreamy smile just standing next to him.  
"Well speak up mate, and stop fidgeting." Draco drawled from the bench where he and Hermione had sat .  
Theo glared at him, them with a quick nervous look at the rest quickly mumbled.  
"MeandLunaaredatingnow." Everyone gaped, they could not make out what he was saying.  
Blaise coughed.  
"Sorry mate, what was that?" Harry frowned uncertainly.  
Theo then rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again.  
"Me and Luna are going out officially. If anyone has a problem with that, I will hex you." He glared menacingly at them all.  
But then everyone laughed. It was Ron who spoke then.  
"Well it's about time! We've all been waiting for this for weeks since the ball!" Theo then looked shocked at the audience, a relieved smile stretching over his face, then he took Luna's hand and they smiled at each other. She patted his head again.  
"See, the nargles had only affected your head. They all are completely fine with me and you."  
Everyone laughed again, but Theo grinned and kissed her.  
Hermione glanced at Pansy and Ron, she had noticed that they always seemed to be in the close vicinity of each other, unknowingly it seemed.  
She knew it would take a bit longer for them to realise that they are in fact perfect for each other.  
But for now, she will leave the chemistry to play with their heads, after all, she knew herself how that chemistry can make you overrule all your prejudices.

Hermione smiled at all the laughing and smiling people around her, she took Draco's hand and smiled contentedly at him.  
Her world was truly right and happy.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

 ** _A Promise_**

 _No! The hallways didn't stop! Hermione was running once again through the endless maize of hallways. Her breathing getting heavier and her heart rate increasing._  
 _Blood rushing through her ears, the pounding drowning out all other sound._  
 _She stopped and glanced frantically at the empty painting frames._  
 _No!_  
 _Why did she had to return to this place!_  
 _She became aware of a sound ... A quiet far of wailing._  
 _Hermione held her breath, trying to hear what it was._  
 _She realized it was a baby._  
 _A baby's cries._  
 _She felt her chest constrict, the blood pounding in her ears increased._  
 _No..._  
 _Running once again, but this time with a goal._  
 _She needed to find the crying baby!_  
 _After what seemed like hours she got to the dead end._  
 _The door that this maize of hallways always ended in._  
 _Opening the door it was a different scene that met her._  
 _Different than all her dreams previously._  
 _Bellatrix stood in the center once again, the masked Death Eaters in a circle surrounding her._  
 _At her feet lay a blonde man. Dead._  
 _Draco!_  
 _No!_  
 _Hermione froze in horror, dropping to her knees with a sob tearing out of her chest._  
 _Then she saw the blanketed bundle in Bellatrix's arms._  
 _Their baby!_  
 _The baby was crying, Bellatrix smirked at Hermione, her crazy cackle escaping out of her mouth._  
 _Her foot kicked Draco in his face._  
 _Yet he was dead, so he could not react, not even a moan escaped his lips._  
 _That simple act crashed the realisation down over Hermione's head._  
 _Her beloved was dead!_  
 _Her twin flame!_  
 _The baby cried, Bellatrix laughed and sneered at Hermione._  
 _"She is mine Mudblood! You will never see this abomination again!"_  
 _Hermione screamed and collapsed to the floor._

"Hermione wake up!" She became aware of frantic shaking.  
Draco was trying to get her to wake up from the nightmare.  
He had her dragged over his lap as he sat up in bed, his arms wrapped securely around her now. He was rocking her, urgently whispering in her ear as she finally regained wakefulness.  
"Don't worry heart, I'm here. You are safe..."  
She felt herself sag against him, he knew she was awake then, but he only continued to whisper encouragements to her.  
Eventually she started to relax, still not having said anything.  
This dream had been different.  
So different.  
Draco felt when she relaxed, he shimmied down again, still holding her against him, stroking her hair and back with his hands.  
He felt so hopeless on these nights.  
Draco became aware of tears running down her face.  
"Love what is wrong! Somehow it feels like this dream upset you more than usual?"  
She didn't answer, but harsh sobs raked her form, echoing through their room. Her fist clenched against his chest between them, the nails drawing blood in her palms.  
Draco didn't know what to do!  
He hushed her, rocking her form back and forward, trying to calm her.  
Hermione mumbled incoherent words against his chest in between her sobs.  
He could only make out "baby" and "she" every now and then.  
It was enough to get him to realise what the most likely contents of the nightmare was.  
Their baby and his maniacal dead aunt.  
"Shh heart, we are safe. Our baby will be safe. Nothing will happen."  
After what seemed like forever she started to calm, eventually her swollen eyes looked up at him after she slightly pulled back her head.  
"Promise me that whatever happens, ever, that you will always put our child's safety first ?" Her words trembled off her lips in a soft yet firm whisper. Looking into her eyes, he did not know how to answer. He knew the words came from deep within her, he knew this was not just a spur of the moment request to make herself feel better.  
He knew this was a request made from the very fiber of her being. A request only a mother would understand.  
The truth was, he was selfish. And he was spoiled.  
Yes he already loved their child, but the woman in his arms was his everything.  
At this point, with him not really having yet experienced the love and bond of his own child, he was not sure if he'd be able to rather save his child than his Gryffindor Princess.  
How would he live without her if such an incidence ever came to pass?  
He will selfishly save her.  
He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. How would he let their child die in such a scenario?  
His mouth closed. He could only then kiss her forehead and make a promise for her of his own.  
"I promise that if ever something should happen, I will save our child _and_ you."  
His promise was said in low tones, but without an ounce of hesitation.  
He was selfish.  
He would not live without her.  
And he would not live without their child.

The next morning was cold and rainy. Reflecting the mood Hermione was in. The nightmare of the previous night haunted her.  
She could not shake the realness of it away.  
She could see the blood pooled around Draco, she could smell the tang of it. She could feel the cold polished wood beneath her from when she had collapsed in her screams after Bellatrix's declaration. Her ears could hear the child's wails.  
It was so real.  
Hermione sat at the table in the dining room, idly picking at her breakfast.  
She was fighting nausea while having the nightmare images swirling in her head.  
Narcissa kept giving her guarded glances, full of worry. Lucius had a frown in his brow, openly staring at her.  
Draco had left earlier to the office already. He would be returning later to take her to the wizard hospital, it was her weekly checkup.  
"Hermione dear, are you alright? You're more quiet than usual." Narcissa spoke carefully, knowing that Hermione suffered from volatile mood swings due to the pregnancy.  
Although Hermione never took it out on the elder Malfoys, so she was not sure why they seemed timid around her?  
Maybe they heard some of her meltdowns in the evenings when Draco was with her? She silently scolded herself, she must get her emotions under control. Poor Draco was not at fault, she had to try and stop making him her object in line of fire.  
She had really been hard on him in the last four weeks, he would fight back, obviously, and it was after all Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Their spats were legendary!  
So were the makeup sex...  
But he definitely was the more patient and mature one these days.  
Hermione forced a slight smile to her face.  
"Sorry Narcissa, I just feel more off today. And I've spend most of the morning sick. Just can't bring myself to eat this." She looked at them apologetically.  
Then thought about her earlier thoughts.  
"I also apologise if you had heard some of my... Outburst recently... I just have some difficulty dealing with these feelings of constant sickness and weakness." Lucius still stared at her with the frown. Narcissa smiled a bit more understanding.  
"No need dear, I quite remember my own pregnancy and those emotions..." She chuckled at some memory that obviously came to her before continuing.  
"I will let Linky bring you some ginger tincture ... I suddenly remember now that that helped a lot with the nausea!" Narcissa beamed, seemingly very proud that she remembered some home remedy from her younger years as a pregnant young lady.  
Hermione excused herself after that and made her way back to their quarters. She felt weak, she felt continuously weak!  
But as Hermione lay down on the soft bed, she smiled a happy little smile at anticipation of that Saturday.  
It was her wedding day.

Hermione didn't feel the nausea!  
It had been her constant companion for weeks, yet here she stood, free from nausea!  
She still felt that tiredness and weakness, but that she could handle if she just didn't throw up the whole time.  
Either that ginger she had earlier worked, or it was a coincidence, either way, she's not taking chances and had already asked Linky to keep her supplied with ginger tinctures.  
She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Her jeans that had a few weeks ago fitted her snugly, was now baggy. Her button up shirt, that used to hug her hips and breast, now hung in loose folds from her shoulders.  
Her normally pale skin now looked shallow and sickly, bags and shadows under her eyes.  
Her hair was flat with dull colour, the normal curls, limb.  
She looked washed out, like some drug addict!  
She was supposed to gain weight when pregnant, not lose weight for merlin's sake.  
Hermione sighed and sat down at the vanity to brush her hair, dragging the brush through the dull lifeless mass.  
She sighed deeper when she realized the clumps of hair stringing from the brush, and frowned when she saw all the hair in the brush bristles.  
Now her hair was starting to excessively fall out! Who ever said pregnancy was a gloriously happy time?  
Still staring dumbfounded at the brush in her hand, she did not register the pop behind her.  
She only registered when she felt hands gently resting in her shoulders and a silky voice speaking above her.  
"Heart we will ask the healer for any remedies for these symptoms." She started and glanced up at Draco through the mirror, she saw him looking at the hair filled brush in her hand with a worried frown.  
She smiled at him as their eyes met through the mirror.  
"On the bright side, your mother remembered an old remedy for the nausea, it seems to help since I don't feel sick now!"  
Draco smiled at her, relief evident, but she did not miss the quick worried glance back at her brush.  
"Let's go Mione, our appointment is in fifteen minutes." And with that he led her to the center of their bedroom, taking her tightly in his arms, they aparated with a pop.

St Mungo's was bristling with activity when they arrived, healers and mediwitches and wizards hurriedly walking up and down the corridors. They waited in the waiting area by the day clinics, soon they were called into a familiar room.  
Hermione had been coming once a week there after all.  
Draco was always there, he never missed an appointment.  
Their Healer, Thomas, entered with his usual warm smile.  
"Ah, good afternoon Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Today I will be doing your first scan." He smiled broadly at them, knowing the scan was something all the future parents always looked forward to.  
As he spoke he motioned for Hermione to lay down in the bed.  
"Healer Thomas, what scan is this?" Draco frowned at the obvious muggle contraption that the healer had just switched on.  
"Well Mr Malfoy, this is a rather brilliant piece of muggle invention, it allows us to look at the baby while inside Miss Grangers womb. It really helps to determine health of the fetus."  
As the healer spoke he had let Hermione unbutton her shirt partially over her stomach and pushed it up to her middle. Then he had tucked some disposable towels into her clothing, successfully covering everywhere safely leaving just her tummy bare.  
Then he squirted gel on her still flat stomach and rubbed it around with a funny shaped device that was connected to the machine.  
Draco frowned, not really sure what to look at or what to expect.  
As if sensing his confusion the healer smiled and directed him.  
"Mr Malfoy, look at this screen, the images will appear momentarily." Draco suddenly saw the images coming to live, only he had no idea what he was looking at!  
He held Hermione's hand, seeing her also looking frowning at the monitor.  
The healer only smiled again.  
Then he started to show them what they were looking at, he first looked at her organs to make sure everything was fine with herself internally. And then he moved to their baby.  
"Now let's see... Ah here we go, see... There is the head, I will measure the head first, and here you can see the spinal cord... Let's look at the heart now..." The healer's voice trailed off, a frown marring his features.  
Draco and Hermione both started to fidget as his silence stretched, they glanced at each other nervously.  
Then a sudden smile stretched the healers face, he turned to them.  
"There are two heartbeats! Twins, you are expecting twins! Congratulations!" They both gaped at the healer, he went on to measure the twin and showing them the two fluttery spots that was the little hearts.  
After the scan Hermione went through the usual, blood pressure and the potions for her iron and pressure.  
Hermione left the room, thinking Draco was following her. But she realized she was alone.  
Frowning she went back to the room, noticing the door was ajar, she stopped and listened to the voices inside.  
"-I want a potion or something Healer Thomas." Hermione frowned, Draco's voice was cold and hard, the tone she recognised so well from their school years. And also from current time, whenever he was with someone he saw as beneath them.  
"I assure you Mr Malfoy, if there was anything I could do to lighten these unpleasant symptoms of Miss Grangers pregnancy, I would do it -" the healer was harshly interrupted.  
"You will get something Healer! Even if you have to get the top potion Master in Britain to invent it! I will not have my soon to be wife suffer a moment longer with this!" Hermione jumped at the absolute harshness in his voice.  
The healer sounded timid when he responded.  
"Mr Malfoy, I can contact a potion Master and enquire at the possibility-" he was once again cut off by a cold sneer from Draco.  
"You will not enquire, he will do it. Money is not a question. I expect a positive result by our next visit next week." With that Draco left, with his cold sneer and harsh face he came to a standstill in front of Hermione.  
She was scowling.  
"That was positively rude Malfoy!" But she did not continue as she saw his face soften in to his worried expression, the soft expressions only reserved for her.  
She knew he hated her being so ill, she knew it was eating him up. And she knew being harsh and rude was just too much of who he was.  
Her Draco would always be just himself.  
In so many ways the same boy he was at school.  
At least for her, she knew the rest of him now.  
A man who cared deeply, cared obsessively.  
He was the type that would love only once in life, and he will then love with every fiber of his being.  
And he will not care about anyone else in life then.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Interview_**

"I do believe it would be in our best interest to make an official media release Mione." Hermione scoffed at her almost husband, they had returned from her checkup only an hour previously.  
Now he was trying to tell her to do an interview with the Daily Prophet! She preferred her privacy, so for her it was just not an option.  
"You only want to do that because you love the attention Malfoy! No." She crossed her arms stubbornly, and sat back in the dining room chair. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, his hands lightly pressed down on the table top.  
"That's not even debatable Granger, of course I like seeing my face on the front cover," he gave his arrogant smirk before continuing.  
"But as it is, the more we hide, the more they want us. It's the mystery. So yes, I like attention, but I also like being the one in control. And currently I am not in control! Have you seen the latest bloody rumour that was published? According to Skeeter, I've been feeding you love potion!" He scowled at her from across the table, Hermione Humphed, he had a point.  
"Skeeter is mad. No one takes her seriously!" She threw her defence at him, but she knew it was a lie. His scowl deepened.  
"If she wasn't taken seriously, she wouldn't still be publishing! And tell that to the blasted witch that slapped me today! Yes Granger, slapped! Came right up to me outside my office, yelled at me that I must be ashamed and carted off to Azkaban for drugging you and then slapped me!" Hermione's eyes had widened at shock with his exclamation. Her eyes dropped, she knew he was right.  
She had insisted this last year to keep everything about them some big secret from the media. And that resulted in making them the biggest news, and wild stories flying around.  
"But why this now? I mean, the rumours were not even this bad after we started going out initially? Why so bad now?" She frowned in thought. Draco slumped in his chair, their late lunch all but forgotten in front of them.  
" _Because_ , of the moved up wedding! At first they thought pregnancy, the obvious reason. But we keep hiding it. So now because we have not just confirmed it and gotten everyone of our back, they are looking for more exotic reasons! And really Granger, I thought you were the smartest witch of our age!" He glared at her, she chewed her bottom lip.  
He was right, and she was smart enough to know when to admit when she had been wrong. Just her pride that made her not admit aloud.  
She glared back at him, for his quip at her intelligence.  
They always resorted to last names in arguments, it was actually funny she realized.  
But she was tired, nothing new, so she groaned and dropped her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the table.  
"Alright! You are right, for a change. Let's arrange an interview before the wedding. Let's make it tonight and get it over with!"  
Draco's shoulders relaxed, the scowl softening into a smug smile, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that let her know it was merely habitual for him to be smug after winning an argument.  
"I will send Linky quickly with the summons to the Prophet and Witches Weekly, might as well cover both major publications in one go."  
She groaned and dropped her head in her arms on the table. She needed every ounce of strength for this night.

"Hermione dear, we need to make you look good for this interview. Cannot have them slamming the Malfoy image. It is after all the Malfoy Way to always be elegant and prepared." Hermione rolled her eyes at Narcissa and sighed. They had decided to do a formal sit down interview, first featuring Hermione and Draco, and then including his parents.  
It was to show a united front to the wizarding community, the parents in full support.  
"Of course Narcissa, I cannot dream to discard the Malfoy Way." She answered her flippantly, but softened it with a small smile.  
Narcissa smiled back and tut tutted her.  
"Okay let's see, I think this dress is perfect, and simple black heeled pumps can go with it." She held up a simple black cocktail dress, it had small off shoulder sleeves and went slimly down to reach her knee caps. The neckline swooping gently down in a round line, covering her breast modestly, yet low enough to not seem prudish.  
Yes, simple style.  
She could live with that.  
"Yes it's perfect Narcissa! I will get dressed immediately. Meet you down stairs in thirty minutes?" She smiled warmly at the older woman, conveying her gratitude with her help of finding a suitable dress.  
"Of course dear, but before I go, here, wear this tonight. I give it to you as a gift. It is a Black heirloom. A mother passes it to her eldest daughter that is getting married. Since I don't have one... I am giving it to you."  
Narcissa smiled slightly, a far off look in her eyes. She was obviously remembering something as she spoke to Hermione.  
Hermione took the velvet box and opened it, inside nestled in green satin was a necklace.  
It was silver, a delicate twisted chain.  
But the pendant was what caught her attention.  
A single rose sculpted from silver, nestled in two leaves also sculpted by silver.  
But what caught the eyes were the fact that the rose petals were encrusted with dozens small rubies, making it a sparkling red rose, and the leaves nestled with small emeralds, making them true green leaves.  
It was stunning. She looked up at Narcissa in awe.  
"It's beautiful Narcissa! Thank you!"  
Narcissa took the necklace and turned the pendant around, showing an inscription at the back in the smooth surface.  
" _roboretur cor tuum et matrem uxorem"_  
Narcissa traced the inscription, a gentle smile on her face.  
"It means strong is the heart of the wife and mother. That my dearest will be your life. You see, as the wife of a Malfoy, who is also descendant from the house of Black. Your number one priority will be your house, your husband and your children. We take care of them. We protect our house, with _whatever_ means necessary. Our loyalty may _never_ waiver from our house. That is now your biggest responsibility my dear. And now I'm entrusting my house to you. Do not fail me."  
Narcissa spoke earnestly, in a hushed tone. The hard gleam in her eyes making Hermione realise just how serious she was being.  
Hermione must become the next Mrs. Malfoy.  
The woman who will support her husband in everything, and protect him with everything. The woman who would risk the wrath of Voldemort to ensure her son's safety.  
The woman who would make sure the Malfoy name is kept secure and in highest standard.  
Keeping her poise and maintaining the Malfoy Way.  
She held her breath as the realisation hit her.  
Her life will forever be different. She was now officially burdened with the full responsibility of what it was to be a Mrs. Malfoy.  
The Lady of the Manor.  
Yet, she never backed out of a challenge, and she always did whatever she had to do to the absolute best of her capabilities.  
She will excel in this new venture with flying colours. That she promised herself.  
So, squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin up slightly, she pulled herself to her full height.  
At that moment Narcissa smiled proudly, Hermione at that moment looked like a true proud yet graceful lady.  
Yes, she will make Narcissa proud.  
"Narcissa I give you my solemn word that I will always be loyal to my family, to my house. And I will uphold the name of Malfoy and Black."  
Her eyes sparkled with the vehemency and absolute honest of her words. Narcissa then silently clasped the necklace around Hermione's neck. She rested her hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled at the younger woman.  
"Please my dear, call me Mother now. You are as of now my daughter." Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, this request was unexpected.  
But she nodded, she liked the idea of a mother again. She missed her mother so dearly, so maybe she can adopt her mother in law then.  
"Alright... Mother. And thank you for your trust in me." The two women smiled in mutual understanding, and then without another word Narcissa left so they could finish getting ready for the media.

Draco and Hermione sat on the ornate couch in the Malfoy Manor's formal sitting room. His arm firmly yet seemingly relaxed on the back of the couch, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. His other arm was resting on the armrest.  
Hermione sat up straight and proud, slightly tilted to Draco, indicating the closeness between them. Her hand on the inside, between her and Draco was laid on his thigh, and her outside hand was on top of her lap.  
They presented an intimate yet formal font.  
And that was how the picture was taken by both publications photographers. They smiled and waited for the flashes to stop.  
Luckily the Prophet had sent a more reputable reporter and not Skeeter.  
The two reporters sat down on the seats opposite the couple.  
And then they asked them for their official on record story. Draco spoke and Hermione listened at first. But after a while she relaxed and got caught up in "their story" and began giving her own views and input.  
They summarised that the night of the first ball was like attraction at first 'new' sight, and how they immediately pursued it. How they progressed, giving little anecdotes of certain events or moments, to help them connect more with them. The two reporters scribbled frantically, sometimes even smiling or chuckling at funny anecdotes.  
Finally they came to the part of the wedding date that was moved up.  
"And now, the reason why everyone is running around with the preposterous rumours. Why we moved up our wedding date so drastically." Draco glanced at them, a proud yet somewhat cocky grin in his features, before he continued.  
"It is simply as simple as that we do not wish our children to be born out of wedlock. Yes gentleman and lady, we are expecting, and they are twins." The two reporters gasped in surprise, and smilingly scribbled away furiously. Hermione smiled and decided to make her own voice heard again.  
"So you see, I am not full of love potion, or what was the other one? Ah yes, under the Imperio. If the readers demand it I can always let them run a diagnostics on me to confirm." She chuckled mischievously, letting the reporters realise that she was making some humour with that statement. Dissing the absurd rumours.  
They also laughed with, finding themselves strangely charmed by Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio and fiancé of ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy.  
After that the two elder Malfoys came in.  
the two woman was placed next to each other on the couch, and the two men to stand behind them. Both women sat proper and upright, slightly angled to each other, hands neatly folded in their laps. Draco stood behind her, both his hands resting on her shoulders.  
Lucius had the same pose behind Narcissa again.  
That was the family photo.  
It was followed with some basic questions, the men had joined the women on the couch by that time.  
"Mrs. Malfoy, how do you feel about Miss Hermione Granger?" It was the male reporter, the Daily Prophet reporter that started his questions first.  
"Well, I feel very fondly of her. She is a strong young woman. And I feel proud to call her my daughter, if only by marriage." Narcissa spoke in that steady even charismatic tone of her. She glanced at Hermione and reached over to take Hermione's hand in hers, giving a slight squeeze as she smiled at Hermione.  
"And Mr Malfoy, how do you feel about losing the Malfoy name from the Sacred 28 grouping?"  
Silence dropped, everyone glancing nervously at Lucius. It was a known tender subject for him. But he only clenched his fist. And then he surprised everyone by leaning over his wife. Looking at Hermione, he gave the first ever wide genuine smile for her.  
"Well, I am sad, naturally, yet, Hermione is now _our_ daughter. And I accept her as a daughter." With that he just sat back again, a satisfied smirk on his face.  
Hermione smiled broadly, she had the same happy feeling that she had whenever around Draco.  
She was accepted.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

 ** _Fun_**

"Granger! What in merlin's name are you doing!" Hermione started at the angry voice calling behind her.  
Muttering a 'oops' under her breath, she fixed an innocent expression on her face and casually turned to face her very angry fiancé.  
"Good evening love, whatever are you going on about?" She knew she was making her voice too sweet, but couldn't help herself.  
She wanted to laugh, and she was having a hard time to keep it contained.  
Standing in front of her was Draco, angry and wearing a frilly pink apron over only a pair of boxers. His blonde hair was poking up in two extremely short pigtails on top of his head.  
His cheeks execrated with pink blush and red lipstick on his lips.  
Hermione glanced covertly at the men surrounding them in the living room.  
They all snickered and tried hard to keep in their laughter. Finally she couldn't keep it in anymore, her laughter started to roll out of her, she clutched her middle and tried to gasp for breath, when she saw he was ready to explode she finally spoke up in between her giggling.  
"Sorry Malfoy... It's your bachelors! I just helped the boys, you know, stunned you and dressed you up. I was supposed to be out before you came to though..." She tried to bite down on her laughter seeing his stunned expression.  
"And why in merlin must my bachelors consist of me looking like _this_!"  
By that time all the men were laughing, Blaise was actually rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Hermione grinned.  
"It's a muggle thing... Don't worry the boys will take you to do the begging." Her grin turned into an evil smirk, closely resembling Draco's own... She had learned well.  
And before he could say anything she quickly turned and rushed out of the room.  
The sounds of his cursing and the others laughing following her.

Hermione reached the family room in the manor, the girls were waiting for her there.  
She entered with the evil smirk still on her face.  
"Merlin Hermione! You look just like a typical Malfoy!" Ginny laughed with her statement, just pointing vaguely at Hermione's face.  
The other girls also started to giggle and agreed with her.  
"Well technically in two days I will be a Malfoy... Might as well keep the trade smirk going on." The five women laughed further, it was a good evening.  
Hermione felt good, a few home remedy potions later in either way. But who cares, she felt acceptable.  
The girls night was spend as a sleepover, they had sleeping bags all over the living room floor, table full of snacks and drink, alcoholic and nonalcoholic. They had a television bought especially, with loads of muggle chick flicks, and they played games.  
It turned to truth and dare with spinning a bottle, it was light hearted fun mostly.  
The dares small and innocent and the truths light and airy. But Ginny and Pansy soon became more serious, mostly because they drank the most.  
"So Astoria, truth or dare." Pansy had spun the bottle, and it landed on Astoria, the grin on Pansy's face was positively evil.  
"Uhm... Dare I think." Astoria answered timidly, completely aware of the evil look in the other witch's eyes.  
"Well I dare you to tell each of us exactly what you think of them." Astoria rolled her eyes, her smile delicate. She was the type that mostly believed the best of everyone. So it couldn't be too bad, or could it?  
"Okay, Ginny, I think you are a temperamental woman who rules Harry, but that is good because Harry needs a firm hand. Luna, well... You are just unique, and I do believe a bit mad, but in a good way. Hermione, we all know what you are, a bossy know it all that can get very irritating with your control freak tendencies. But, if you weren't like that, most of us would long since have dissipated. You are the glue that holds us all, and besides, we love seeing you making Draco squirm." Astoria grinned at the stunned faces, then she turned with her own imitation of evil grin to Pansy.  
"Pans... You are the most annoying of everyone here. You whine and you complain, when you don't get your way you are embarrassingly abusive. You cling obsessively to past slights. And yet, you are loyal and you will fight for the ones you love." Everyone started to laugh, Pansy looked offended, but realising the truth of everything she joined in the laughing.  
Astoria only sat there, as calm as you please, chuckling at the other four women.  
Eventually Astoria spun the bottle, it landed on Hermione.  
Hermione chose truth.  
"Okay Mione, let's see... What was the most embarrassing Malfoy Granger moment you had till date in your lives?" All eyes were on Hermione with acute interest.  
The curly haired witch squirmed while a blush creeped up her neck over her face.  
The others seeing the obvious tell off something embarrassing, had slow grins spreading over their faces, Astoria quickly defined the request better.  
"And that means, the most embarrassing, no matter where or how..."  
Hermione realized the walls just closed around her, she groaned and by this time her face was unmistakably red.  
"Well it happened a few months ago..." She trailed off, cheeks flaming to look imploringly at the faces around her. Hoping they will cut her lose. Seeing their expectant grins, she knew she had to spill it.  
"There is this muggle book, called Karma Sutra..." Her cheeks were even redder, if that was possible. So taking a deep breath she decided to get it all out as quick as possible.  
"This book is full of exotic sex positions and so on. So we were trying a few of them, and there was this one, very complicated and required somewhat flexibility..." Her breath ran out, the other four had positively evil grins on their faces, realising where this might head.  
"So we sort of got stuck in that position, I could not move without injuring myself. Eventually we separated after various failed attempts. Only problem was... I pulled a muscle, painfully..." Her voice became quieter, mumbling almost. Ginny was snickering behind her hand, Astoria was blushing and giggling, Luna had a dreamlike expression as if seeing it all with a smile and Pansy was hollering with laughter. After a few minutes Pansy waved her hand in a motion for Hermione to continue, realising there was more coming.  
"So this muscle, was very close to my vagina, it wasn't my vagina though! And at first Draco wanted to use his wand, but when he crouched in front of my spread eagled legs, pointing his wand at my vagina... I just couldn't go through with it. It seemed so abnormal. So I ended up walking cripple for days."  
The woman rolled as they laughed, even Hermione had to admit that it was rather funny, and started to giggle like a school girl.  
Ginny eventually spoke between her laughs.  
"I know when that was! You were cripple at our monthly dinner! But when I asked you, you said you just fell that afternoon and pulled a muscle in your leg!" Hermione glowered at Ginny, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Of course I would not have admitted I pulled my vagina while doing exotic sex moves!"  
At her statement a fresh bout of laughter was released. This time it was Pans who spoke up.  
"I thought you said it was just near your vagina! Now you say it was your vagina!"  
And they just laughed louder after that.  
Hermione just clasped her hands over her eyes and hoped her blush didn't get worse.  
Astoria then gave her piece on the whole embarrassing matter.  
"I don't know what is funnier, the whole incident, or the thought of bookish know it all Granger in the bed doing exotic sex moves!"  
That was funny apparently to the rest also, as they hollered out laughing.  
By that time as Hermione watched them laughing till they couldn't breathe anymore, she wished the floor would swallow her up.  
"I would love to see that book Hermione? Maybe Theo would appreciate it..." Everyone gaped at Luna. And then laughed at the blonde, she seemed like the last person who would ever be interested in something like that. But she kept her calm serene face, seemingly completely serious.  
The other women's laughter died as they realized she was being serious.  
"Yes Hermione! Get that book! We all need to see it!" Pansy clapped her hands together, hopping up and down like a little girl about to get candy.  
Hermione just shook her head in amazement, she lifted her wand and _accio'd_ the book. It flew through the door within seconds.

The five women were sitting on the floor in a circle, crossed leg, the open book in the center of them.

Laughter and giggles rolling from them continuously as the pages was turned, Astoria being the most of a natural lady had the hardest time. She was interested, and wanted to look, but the poor woman was a permanent shade of red and her words would stammer out when she spoke.

Naturally Ginny and Pansy couldn't get enough of the younger woman's obvious embarrassment, and would on purpose goad her. Hermione would only chuckle and berate them when they went too far.

"Tori... You must really surprise Blaise with this position! Just imagine yourself doing it..." Pansy was pointing at a very daring and explicit position, a position Hermione knew most normal people would not even consider. But, the evil grin on Pans face made it obvious this was another goad Astoria moment.

It was very much later that the women, laying in their various sleeping bags and watching movies, heard the men return.

They were very loud, yelling and laughing and crashing?

Yes, Hermione sat up at the explicit sound of something big falling and shattering, and roaring laughter following.

"Oh merlin! They have to be ridiculously sloshed! I'm so glad Mother and Lucius had chosen to stay the night at the holiday house!" Hermione quickly jumped up and together the women in their night clothes stormed out into the main foyer to see what the commotion was.

"Blaise mate! You cannot sleep there!" That was a red faced laughing Ron, trying to pull an obviously drunk Blaise up from the floor.

Blaise was lying on his back in shards of glass that had once been a knee high floor standing vase, the other men, Harry, Theo and Draco were laughing loudly.

Draco was leaning heavily against a wall, still in his ridiculous attire, only now there were a lot of lipstick kisses all over him. From his cheeks to his shoulders and arms. Hermione just groaned.

She did not even want to know where they had been!

Harry was sitting on the floor in the middle of the foyer, and Theo was trying to balance against Ron, who in turn was still standing over Blaise pulling futilely at his arm.

"What in merlin's beard! Blaise get up from the floor and get to Draco's room now." That was a somewhat astonished Astoria, she seemed dumbfounded.  
But as if her voice was the magic button, Blaise immediately struggled up, swaying on his spot while sheepishly trying to maintain a sober expression.

"Tor-rii! My lo-ove!" But seeing the firm expression on his young wife's face, he immediately swayed to the staircase. The men had their own sleepover planned in Draco's room.

The other men had all jumped up from their various positions with the arrival of the women, all swaying and glancing sheepishly at the row of women in front of them.

"Herrr-my-nee... you arrree sssoo beau-ti-fu!" Draco tried to swagger to her with his arms open as if to embrace her, but Hermione finding it all very funny, side stepped at the last moment, watching Draco hugging air.

The women laughed at that.  
The men had finished the night off with a good dash of comedy


	18. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

 ** _I Love You_**

"Please! I don't feel too good!" Hermione clutched her stomach, she did not know if this were another bout of morning sickness or anxiety.  
For today was her wedding.  
"The ginger tincture should kick in almost Mione." Ginny patted her friends back consolingly, looking worriedly at the young witch that was her friend.  
Hermione was pale and still looked sickly.  
They would have to use glamour charms to make her look like her normal beautiful self for her wedding.  
Just then the bedroom door opened and Narcissa walked in, holding three vials in her hands.  
Ginny looked enquiringly at the older witch, Narcissa smiled politely and stopped in front of Hermione.  
"My dear, these potions was delivered just now. Please drink all of it immediately, it will help with your symptoms." Hermione looked at Narcissa frowningly, she still remembered the Healer saying there wasn't something for her symptoms. So then what was this?  
"Who send them mother?" Narcissa smiled warmly, she really did come to care for this muggle born witch that was to become her daughter in law.  
"A very renowned Potions Master has been working very hard these last three days to concoct these." Hermione rolled her eyes, of course! Draco had all but demanded the Healer to get someone to make something for her.  
How typical of the obnoxious ferret.  
Smiling she took the three vials, she unstoppered them one by one as she swallowed them back.  
The first one tasted like grass and ginger, distasteful. The second one was like rust and mud, even worse. And the third one was very suspiciously red, almost like old blood, but it tastes surprisingly sweet.  
And within five minutes, she could feel how they worked!  
The nausea subsided, the headache receded, and her shallow breathing evened out.  
Wow!  
Narcissa and Ginny fussed the whole morning, Hermione was bathed and her hair treated, her nails were done, her hair was styled in big loose curls piled on top of her head, tendrils cascading down her neck over her back and shoulders.  
Her makeup was done, and some glamour charms used to make her skin colour look more healthy and to disguise the bags and shadows underneath her eyes.  
Finally it was little less than an hour before the wedding.  
The other girlfriends had also joined by now, all of them already in their gold and silver bridesmaids dresses.  
Hermione just needed to put on her dress.  
With help and a lot of smiles, she finally stood in front of the mirror, ready.  
She looked beautiful, and she was very aware of that fact herself.  
Her dress was almost fairy like, lace and flowers, between her curls were small white baby's Breath and a beautiful gold and diamond princess tiara, it was a Malfoy family heirloom. She wore no veil.  
Her four bridesmaids, had silver satin dresses on, that slimly flowed down to their feet, the over dress was gold flowery lace, so the silver satin shimmered through the gold lace.  
It was a stunning effect.  
Their dresses were strapless and a silver ribbon tied beneath their breast, creating the high waistline.  
They all looked breathtaking.  
Naturally Narcissa was responsible for most of the arrangements, Hermione felt too ill most days, so she just advised what she liked and did not like.  
"My dear, it's just about time, but first, we must perform the tradition." Narcissa smiled at Hermione, she included the four other witches also.  
"You are already wearing the something borrowed, which is the tiara, and you are already wearing the something old, your rose pendant. So, here is your something new ..."  
She opened her palm to show two silver drop earrings, with small ruby rose and emerald green leaves pendants. Replicas of her necklace.  
Specially made for her.  
Hermione gasped at the beauty and thoughtfulness, her eyes welling up with tears.  
She smiled warmly at Narcissa as Narcissa quickly slipped them onto her ears.  
"Thank you mother! They are so beautiful!"  
They young witch hugged the older witch tightly, Narcissa, not used to such public affection displays, awkwardly hugged back.  
"And then for your something blue Mione."  
Ginny stepped forward then, she was maid of honour naturally. In her hands were a silver hair comb, it had a delicate engraving of a butterfly on, and the butterfly wings were adorned with blue sapphire stones.  
It was small and delicate.  
Ginny slid the comb in between her curls on the side of her head, it nestled almost barely visible, just the twinkling blue showing.  
"Now now, don't cry, you'll spoil all our hard work!" Ginny carefully hugged Hermione, then upon pulling back she smiled at her encouragingly.  
"It's time dear. Let's go ladies." Narcissa was in control mode again, leading the five younger witches out of the bedroom and down the staircases to the back patio doors.  
The wedding was to be held in the back formal gardens of the manor. Between all the roses.  
A big marquee tent, that was silver and adorned with gold embroidery, was enchanted to float over the assembled area.  
Guest was sitting in the seats, all silver seats with gold gauze bows.  
The aisle was strewn with red roses and green rose leaves, red roses with their leaves on, were tied with gold ribbons on silver stands by each aisle seat.  
Enchanted candles were floating in the ceiling of the tent, even though it was sunset and therefore still light, the candles burned, and along with the golden sunset colours, made everything seem warm and glowing.  
Narcissa looked at Hermione one last time, tucking her dress a bit and checking that the tiara sat firm.  
"You look beautiful Hermione. I am so proud at this moment of you."  
Then with a soft last smile she quickly walked out the patio glass doors, over the rose strewn patio and down the rose strewn steps.  
Hermione watched as she walked down the pathway into the tent.  
The whole path was rose strewn.  
Then she heard the music come on, indicating their time to walk in.  
"Don't worry Mione, everything is perfect!"  
That was Harry, he had just joined them, since he was the closest male in her life, and Hermione had decided he should give her away.  
The witches smiled at him, and then they took their places.  
Astoria walked first, followed by Pansy, followed by Luna and then Ginny.  
Harry and Hermione following up on the rear.  
As they entered the tent, Hermione felt proud at the visible gasps from the guest. She knew her bridesmaids and she looked truly amazing.  
Then she looked up to the podium in front.  
After that nothing else mattered.  
Her eyes locked into grey eyes, and her smile widened.  
He looked amazing, black dress robes and a gold bow tie with silver dress shirt.  
And he looked absolutely happy.  
Their eyes remained locked, happy smiles on both their faces.  
Everything else zoned out as she got closer to him with each step, she was aware of just this man, no one else existed at that moment.  
His eyes warmly keeping hers locked to them, every ounce of emotion showing at that moment for her to see.  
Pride, happiness, excitement, astonishment, fiery desire and most of all, love.  
Pure love staring into her eyes.  
Finally they were face to face, Hermione didn't even notice how Harry placed her hand in Draco's, nor did she register that he took his place next to the other grooms men.  
It was just her and Draco, standing in front of each other, both their hands clasped together.  
She heard the Minister from the department of Matrimony and Bonding starting to speak.  
He did the formal speech about the importance of bonding in matrimony, and then it was time for their vows.  
Draco went first, his voice steady, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Hermione Granger, I am not a man that speaks easily of what he feels. I have only once said the words 'I love you', and I have never adequately described why and how I love you. I want to tell you, I love you. I have loved you forever, I believe that is why I loved to pick on you, my soul recognised you, but my mind was prejudiced. Now I stand before you, you are not just my soul mate, you are my twin flame, and I love you. I love your bushy hair, I love the frown you get when you are busy thinking of something, I love your upturned nose, I love your lips, even if they are pressed together in that thin line when you are annoyed with me. I love how you challenge me, and the fact that you are indeed smarter than me, I adore that you are the smartest witch of our age. I love that you fight with me when I'm being a cad, I love that you still love me, even when my over inflated ego threatens to explode my head. I love that your heart is so big, that you could forgive me the wrongs of my past. I love you, you my bossy know it all, beautiful witch. And I vow, I will always protect and support you. You will be my wife, my family, and I vow that you will always be put first. I love you."  
By the time he finished, there was more than one teary face in the audience, every word that came out of his mouth, was filled with absolute honest emotion.  
No one could deny the truth of his words and feelings.  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, her vision almost blurring, but with her radiant smile, she still said her vows.  
"Draco Malfoy, I never doubt your love for me, for even though you don't say it, you show it in every action, every day. Your actions speak so much louder than words ever could.  
I love how you make me feel like the only person in the world that matters, or to whom you listen to even! I love how you make me question myself, and force me to realise other perspectives. I love how you protect me, and how you would even do some dirty work to maintain my happiness. I love your smirk, and adore your arrogance, but this will be the only time you ever hear me admit it! I want to be by your side, proudly, for all my days. You are the opposite of me, therefore you complete me in every way. We are Yin and Yang. Fire and water, air and Earth. You are my dark knight that stands with me in the light. I love you in every way possible. I vow today, that you are my only twin flame, I vow that you will always be my only true love. I vow to always put you and our family first, I vow to honour, support and protect our house. Till the last breath I take, I love you." Draco beamed down at her, and lifted her hands to his mouth, kissing the backs softly.  
Little Teddy Lupin then came over bearing their rings, amid the expectant silence they both placed each other's rings on the others finger.  
"Now, please take each other's left hands, aligning your rings." Draco and Hermione did as they were requested, she knew the important part came now. The magical bonding.  
The bond that ties them for their whole life, it was unbreakable.  
"Do you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger as your bonded partner for life?" She watched as the minister swirled his wand over their hands, golden thread light coming out of the tip to wind itself around their joined hands.  
"I do."  
"And do you Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy as your bonded partner for life?"  
Another thread came and winded around their hands like the first.  
"I do."  
"And will both of you, honour, protect, respect and love each other in this bond for the rest of your lives?" A thicker thread came then, it winded around their hands and straight up their arms till about their elbows.  
"We will." The minister then tapped the wand on their hands, she watched as the thread tightened, she felt it, then absorb into their hands and arms as the minister spoke again.  
"I now pronounce you bonded for life, in the unbreakable bond of matrimony. Walk tall Mr and Mrs. Malfoy!"  
With that everyone cheered and clapped at the couple, with beaming smiles Draco pulled her in and kissed her with all the passion and love he could.  
Leaving them both breathless and with toes curled


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

 ** _Friends_**

The reception had been going full blast, witches and wizards dancing and frolicking the night away.  
Draco and Hermione sat at the bride and groom table, whispering sweet nothings to each other, smiles and giggling the whole time.  
Ginny sat on Hermione's side and Blaise on Draco's, the rest of the bride's maids next to Ginny and the groom's men next to Blaise, it was all a beautiful coordinated picture.  
Soon the opening dance was playing, and Draco led his beautiful witch to the floor.  
Taking her in his arms, he pressed her close to his body, leading her in the slow dance across the floor.  
"Mrs. Malfoy... You are truly the most beautiful witch. And you are mine." Draco smiled self satisfactorily down at her, his ego shining through. Hermione only smiled back at him and rested her head against his chest.  
"Mr Malfoy, you are incorrigible. Yet I love you." She smiled blissfully against his chest, taking in his scent and closing her eyes. Letting him lead her in the dance.  
She felt his lips kissing the top of her head, his hands tightening on her. He was possessive, but in a good way. Unlike Ron had been.  
Hermione frowned fleetingly, some suppressed memories surfacing from her relationship with Ron. Memories she had never shared with anyone, not even Harry or Draco.  
A slight tremor ran through her body, she felt Draco stiffen, then he slightly let go so he could look down enquiringly at her.  
"Just an old memory love, nothing of importance." She smiled happily up at him, it was no lie, it was not important. Not important at all.  
Letting it go he kissed her forehead.  
Draco knew stuff had happened in that time Ron and Hermione were together, he remembered that confrontation when she had said to Ron that he must remember who had really sunk low. And he would sometimes notice small moments of tremors or uncertainty in her, indicating some form of abuse that had happened.  
Although he could never really determine what, Ron was a weasel, but Draco could not really see that he was abusive.  
So it was all in all confusing, what he did know was that Hermione will tell him one day.  
When it was time.  
The song came to a close, Hermione felt a presence behind her and looked up over her shoulder as she and Draco pulled apart.  
Lucius stood there, tall and proud, with a stoic expression on his face, his public personae as Hermione had come to know it.  
"Since your father can not be here, I want to ask if I could dance the father and daughter dance Miss Gra-Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione smiled widely, wow this was a tremendous step in the right direction!  
"Of course Mr Malfoy." The next song started up and she stepped gingerly towards her father in law, he placed his one hand lightly on her waist while taking the other firmly in his hand, then he led her into the formal dance, stoic expression still in place.  
"Please may I request that you may call me father? We are family now." Hermione smiled serenely up at the older wizard.  
"Of course ... Father. But then you must please call me Hermione." He gave that very slight smile of his and nodded his head.  
"Very well then Hermione." And that was the only exchange they shared for the entire dance.  
But Hermione felt good, slowly things were falling into place. She made major forward steps with Lucius this last week, she felt that they would have a warmer relationship eventually.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Hermione danced with Harry, Mr Weasley, George and Ron. Then Blaise and Theo also claimed turns, surprising Hermione, yet pleasantly.  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin grouping had indeed become close friends.  
To a lot of surprised faces, Pansy and Ron danced together, quite a lot actually.  
They would seem to bicker one moment, or rather Pansy would be scowling and bickering. And Ron would only grin at her, and the next minute they would be smiling at each other, Pansy smiling coyly and Ron satisfactorily.  
Hermione grinned, those two were perfect, two halves just like she herself and Draco.  
Thinking of Draco she looked up at him next to her, slipping her hand over his thigh under their table suggestively.  
"Love let's throw the bouquet and garter so we can get out of here..." Her voice trailed off meaningfully. A familiar smirk forming on her features as she saw the instant reaction from her husband.  
His body tensing, his eyes becoming lustful and his breath hitching.  
"Mrs. Malfoy, that smirk is becoming all the more frequent from you, I think I have to wipe it off for a bit..." His voice was thick with intention, and his hand was now trailing over her arm... Up and down, sending shivers of anticipation through her.  
Suddenly as if on voiceless confirmation, they both abruptly stood up.  
But they groaned and sat down again, for at that very moment Blaise stood up and called for attention, a very mischievous look on his face.  
"Attention witches and wizards, I think it's time for speeches! But I'm giving it a twist... Because what type of Slytherin would I be if I didn't... I'm going to call random individuals up, and they must all say something to the couple here!" And then he had a glass bowl filled with scraps of paper in front of him.  
Without much ado, he pulled out a scrap of paper, grinning widely as he opened it up.  
"Parvati Patil!" Everyone laughed, she was not so prominent in the bridal couple's lives, so this should be interesting.

An embarrassed Parvati stood up from her table.  
"Well, all I can say is, congratulations! Even though I must admit, back in school I had never seen this coming. But Hermione and Draco decided to have the last laugh it seems. And they showed us didn't they." Every one chuckled at the obviously flustered witch.  
But Blaise was already pulling the next name.  
"Harry Potter!" The guest relaxed, he was a much more comfortable person to listen to, after all, everyone knew the Boy Who Lived.  
"Well what can I say, I was flabbergasted when I found out. I mean it is Malfoy! But... I must admit, they balance each other. Even though I sometimes wonder how they haven't killed each other yet. Yet it is obvious they love each other. You just have to be in a room with them for longer than ten minutes! Trust me, you'll run out screaming! The sight of the mushiness is just unnatural! So yeah, congratulations you both, and Mione... Please if you ever punch him again, make sure I am there? Wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" The guest roared with laughter, his obvious light hearted banter relaxing everyone thoroughly.  
"Professor McGonagall." Everyone hushed, this would be interesting!  
The very proper Professor stood up and glanced at the crowd over her spectacles.  
"Well, let me rise to the occasion then. Hermione and Draco were our best students, in fact they both still hold the top mark status. In fact, they are the top students for the last twelve years. I would say that alone would make them a great match. Our two brightest students. However, I did saw the possibility of them early on, two children despising each other that much, it had all the ingredients for a classic love story. So I would like to say thank you, you both gave this old heart the flutterings. And showed that our world still has hope. You two are leading us into a new era. So congratulations!" Everyone applauded the professor, her speech was very meaningful.  
"Neville Longbottom." Everyone hushed again, Neville was a known shy boy, but Hermione knew he had gained his confidence over the years.  
"Well yes, Hermione married Malfoy, can't say I am happy about it, but that is only because I'm still only acquainted with the Malfoy from school years. So I hope to get acquainted with the Malfoy from after school, who my friend Hermione married. I wish you both happiness and longevity." His speech was short and to the point, but Hermione felt proud, Neville had become a strong adult.  
"Lucius Malfoy." The silence in the tent was deafening. Everyone watched in trepidation as the elder Malfoy stood up and with his stoic expression gave the assembled guest a once over.  
"Naturally I wish the happy couple congratulations. My son has become someone I am proud of, and I can thank Hermione for that in a lot of instances. I also feel my son deserves thanks, because, Hermione had also became more than what she was with him. I am proud of both the children, my son and my daughter in law." With that he just sat down next to his wife again, his face still blank and expressionless. His only indication of humanity, the arm he draped over his wife's shoulders, and the words he had just spoken.  
Blaise called attention again.  
"Alright, that's enough of random speeches! I will now give the attention to the Maid of Honour and then myself, the best man!" So saying he sat down with his typical Slytherin attitude, and watched as Ginny stood up with her smile.  
"Well let me say, Hermione, you certainly blew us over just over a year ago when we saw the newspaper. I mean, Draco Malfoy? Yet, it was obvious that you both were smitten. And that somehow you brought out the best in each other. I can honestly say, I wish you two every happiness. But I need to reminiscence just a bit..." Gunny trailed off with a small silly smile.  
"I remember when you tripped Malfoy that one time in fourth year, it was so funny watching him flying through the air, till this day he never knew it was you! And in sixth year, you defended him and worried about him, when everyone else was busy looking for dirt on him. I should have known then, if there was one woman out there that would give him a chance, it would be you. And now I can honestly say, I enjoy having the ferret around. Mr Malfoy is right, he makes you more, just like you make him more. I wish you lots of children and love, for the rest of your days!" Everyone stood up and applauded, Hermione wiped a tear and clasped Ginny's hand in a silent thank you.  
Blaise stood up then to make his own speech.  
"As the delightful Mrs. Potter said, we were also blown over, when the news came of this unlikely pair. But then I remembered one incident, it happened in third year... Our Hermione here punched Draco in the face, successfully breaking his nose! He could not live it down in the Slytherin house! He was called evil little cockroach for days after that, not to mention when he got the ferret name in fourth year. He certainly knew how to be a proper cad! And then I realized, Hermione was never scared to bring him down a notch again. Which made me realise, she was bloody perfect for our Slytherin Prince! So let me tell you, Draco is a git, but Hermione belongs with him, they belong with each other. So happiness to you, and as Ginny said, lots of children! About time the Malfoy's properly populate the wizarding world!" Applause greeted them, guest standing up to hold up their champagne to toast the happy couple.  
After that Hermione could finally throw the bouquet, a beaming Pansy catching it, red in the face, only Hermione noticed the covert glance the witch gave to Ron.  
The golden garter came to land in front of a dumbfounded Ron, he kneeled and tentatively picked up the item. Then glancing at all the snickers and knowing looks around him, he waved the garter in the air with the daft Ron grin on his face.  
"Oi... Pans! Do you bloody believe me now?  
Blimey, now you have to go on that date with me!" Everyone gaped, only now realising the brewing thing between Ron and Pansy.  
The other witch just blushed and then waved him off, but Hermione saw the almost barely visible nod of confirmation the witch gave Ron.  
And the grin Ron walked around with after that, made his happiness all the more obvious.

Finally Hermione and Draco could say good bye. Amid loud cheering and some raunchy jokes they walked out the tent under the clear starry night to the aparition point.  
They stood holding each other and waving to the cheering guest, sloppy grins plastered over their faces.  
"Ready Mrs. Malfoy?"  
"Always Mr Malfoy."


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

 ** _Baby Angels_**

"Push Mrs. Malfoy!" The healer's voice echoed in the room, the medi-witch giving encouraging sounds from next to the healer. But al Draco could take in was his wife's face contorted in pain. he held her hand, it was all he could do, her grip was so strong, he thought she would break his hand.  
"Shh heart, it's alright, just one more push and the baby will be out." Of course he didn't mention at that point that it was only the first baby, and the whole process was to be repeated with the twin. Hermione glared at him.  
"You try pushing out a watermelon Malfoy!" Her retort was cut short as another contraction hit.  
"Mrs. Malfoy, push with this one! That's it!"  
The next moment a cry was heard, their baby was born!  
"It's a boy! A beautiful boy!" The medi witch quickly weighed and checked the baby, and the healer was checking Hermione.  
"The second baby is already in the birth canal, it should only be a few minutes Mrs. Malfoy." As healer Thomas spoke, her baby boy was placed on her chest in her arms, she cooed and Draco leaned over to gently run his hand over the baby's head. To her he was perfect.  
She could make out the downy tuft on his head, pale and colourless, his father's hair.  
The baby looked up at them, of course his eyes were the typical navy blue that all baby's eyes are. But still, he was perfect.  
"She had barely had chance to appreciate her baby before another contraction came.  
The medi witch quickly took the baby and placed him in the hospital baby bed.

Twenty minutes later and both babies were securely in their parents arms.  
Scorpius Lucius Malfoy and Demetria Jean Malfoy.  
They were identical twins.  
Hermione knew her father was blonde and blue eyed, so she carried the genes recessively, meaning the probability was that with the genes from Draco, their children would most likely be blond and blue eyed.  
She did not mind, her babies were perfect in every sense of the word.  
"Heart, you did so beautiful! I'm prouder than a hippogriff today!"  
Draco kissed her softly on the lips, little Demetria securely in his arms. Hermione smiled tiredly, but her grip remained firm around little Scorpius in her arms.  
She was exhausted.  
"They're so beautiful love... They're going to have your hair." She chuckled while saying that, happy and content with the world.  
"Of course heart, they are perfect, just like their parents." She rolled her eyes at his grin, typical.  
"They are the most perfect love. Even more so than you." She had her Malfoy grin in place as well, waiting for his response.  
"Well... Yes. The only beings more perfect than me would be my children. Because, they are MY children...So you're right."  
Hermione grunted, the bloody ferret had an answer for everything.  
Both laughed then, but Hermione had trouble staying coherent. She was vaguely aware of her husband placing Demetria in the hospital cot and then taking Scorpius from her arms to place him in his.  
Then the covers were pulled up to her chin and a kiss dropped on her forehead.  
The last thing she took in was Draco sitting in the visitor chair, a cot on either side of him, and her bed in front of him.

The next day the Malfoy's was released to go home.  
Home now being the manor.  
Narcissa and Lucius had retired to the holiday house after their wedding, saying that the young couple was now the Master and Lady of the Manor.  
In the beginning it was too much for Hermione, but she had adapted soon.  
They had moved into the main suites and redecorated accordingly. And the old child nursery was opened up and decorated in yellows and greens. The nursery was next to the main suite, so Hermione was only a few steps away.  
Everything was perfect.  
A week after their birth they held a media interview again, Hermione had finally learned that that was the only way to keep the press at bay.  
They introduced the twins to the wizarding community with that interview.  
A few pictures were taken of the small family and an article that featured their adaption to having the young babies.  
It took the entire front page of the Daily Prophet and headline expose of Witches Weekly.  
Then something unexpected happened.

"I'm assigning full time Aurors to you, and to your parents Draco." Harry was solemn as he sat in front of them with his tea in hand.  
He had come to inform them that Dolohov and Yaxley had broken out of Azkaban just that previous night.  
"Thank you Harry, but I'd prefer that protection duty be doubled around Hermione and the twins. What do you think they're after?" Draco frowned at the dark haired wizard.  
Harry smiled ruefully.  
"I'd say your father is their number one target, it was because of him that we caught them after all. But we believe they might not target him directly, rather hurt him where it hurts the most..." Harry trailed off, glancing at the two Malfoy's in front of him with trepidation.  
"Cut to the chase Potter." Draco had his stern voice, the one that brooked no argument.  
"Well, we found a torn off article in the cell of Dolohov, the article was the one that featured you and the twins last week..."  
Realisation dawned on Draco and Hermione. The article had mentioned how the grandparents adored the twins, even had a picture of Narcissa and Lucius each sitting with a baby. And the look on Lucius face in the picture was of utter adoration. The first ever public picture that showed true emotion on the elder Malfoy's face.  
Hit where it would hurt the most...  
Hermione jumped up, her face pale.  
"No! Harry you have to do something! Anything!" Draco stood up and took his wife in his arms, consoling her, glancing over her head to give the boy who lived an imploring look.  
"That's why I'm assigning the best Aurors to this case Mione. I promise, you won't be hurt."  
Hermione was shaking, her head buried in her husband's chest. She did not feel the need to say anything.  
"Thank you Harry. I will inform my parents and tell them to expect the protection duty. I will also start to strengthen our wards here immediately."  
After that Harry left, four Aurors remaining behind. Two stationed at the front doors and the other two kept moving through the manor.  
Constantly.  
Draco and Hermione then went and redid all the wards, also placing every protection charm they knew of or could find on the manor.

Yet nothing happened.  
"It's been four months, maybe they just wanted out and fled the country?"  
They were having their monthly dinner with the Potters.  
"Could be Mione, but I'm not taking chances. I will still keep one Auror stationed at the manor at least. Don't expect me to pull all of them."  
Harry had a firm tone in his voice, Hermione was tired of the ministry Aurors that were constantly there, but Harry did not want to budge. And strangely, neither did her husband.  
"Thank you Harry, I do not wish to have all of them pulled. At least not till we at least know where those two are." Draco spoke solemnly. Drowning in thought.  
"Mummy!" A little almost two year old James waddled into the den where the adults sat, a toothy grin on his face.  
But before reaching his mother he saw Draco, and immediately changed direction to plump his little diapered bottom onto Draco.  
Everyone chuckled, the strange fascination the boy had with Draco had only continued over the time.  
But Draco was a lot more comfortable now, after all, being about a year and half with the boy and having his own four month old babies now, had made him more approachable.  
He ruffled the black hair of the boy and chuckled.  
"How is my little squirt? Being a good boy I hope?" Little James then proceeded to sloppily imitate Draco by standing on his lap and trying to ruffle the man's blonde hair.  
"Unke Drake!" The two laughed at his mispronunciation, and then Draco tickled the boy.  
Hermione looked at Ginny, she was busy making little coo noises and faces at Demetria whom she was holding.  
The curly blonde haired baby gurgled at her godmother in delight.  
Harry in turn had little Scorpius, also blonde and curly haired, he was tickling the baby.  
Both babies had their father's eyes, Grey eyes. As Hermione had guessed they would with her gene analysis. But their facial structure was hers, less prominent foreheads and little upturned noses.  
But she suspected their lips are their fathers, fuller and shapelier than her thin straight lips.  
They were both beautiful angels. True pink chubby cheeked blue eyed, blonde curled haired angles.  
Everyone adored them, they were such friendly happy babies, and no one could not adore them.  
"Harry, I think Scorpius thinks you are being weird..." Hermione giggled as she spoke, Harry had begun pulling faces at the baby, but little Scorp was looking at him with a serious frown, as if truly trying to see what on earth is going on with this man.  
Harry laughed then, noticing what she meant.  
"He looks like his father now, the same 'you're beneath me' look!" Hermione saw the resemblance and they both ended up laughing. Draco glanced over, still playing with little James in his lap.  
"Hey... My son has to learn the Malfoy Way, and obviously he is doing great at it!" He smirked at them, Ginny laughed and covered her eyes as if not believing what she's hearing.  
"Oh yes, the Malfoy Way... How could we forget that! Even our Mione here has been living up the Malfoy Way!" The adults all laughed. Hermione puffed out her chest, and lifted her chin proudly.  
"Of course, I'm a Malfoy, we Malfoy's have to maintain the family pride." Harry and Ginny roared out in laughter, the babies on their laps looking quite nervous, or as nervous as four month olds can look at least.  
Hermione grinned at the two Potters and winked at her husband.  
His arm encircled her waist and pulled her in for a side hug, little James then took the moment to hug them both.  
At that moment the doorbell went off.  
"That must be Ron and Pansy or Blaise and Astoria... Or Theo and Luna... Oh my our friend circle has gotten too big!" Ginny seemed flustered for a moment, but then got up and rushed to get the door.  
It was true, the monthly dinner had gotten bigger with the expansion of friends.  
Seconds later everyone came in, it had turned out to be all six of them together.  
"Hey Malfoys and Potters!" Blaise energetically flounced down on a pillow and grinned widely at them all.  
"He Zabinis and all the other without shared surnames!" Draco smirked, he liked to bring it up that not all the friends are married, for some reason he found he loved the idea of marriage. He felt more powerful with that bond and a wife sharing his last name.  
Theo puffed his chest out and looked at a serenely smiling Luna.  
"I'll have you know Malfoy, Lovegood will soon be Nott." Everyone gasped, then Luna held up her hand, showing off the brilliant blue sapphire diamond ring.  
Obviously the rest of the evening was spend congratulating and doing wedding talk.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

 ** _Darkness Dawning_**

"That's it my angel girl! Walk to mamma!" Hermione chuckled happily at the 13 month old baby awkwardly waddling to her mother.  
Upon reaching her mother's arms she laughed and flounced her chubby arms around Hermione's neck.  
Somehow knowing she had just accomplished a big feat.  
Hermione stood up with her daughter in her arms and swung her around.  
"Beautiful angel girl! Now you can also walk with little Scorp." She blew raspberries in the girl's neck, causing the baby to squeal and trying to break free of her mother's arms.  
As if on queue, a chubby identical looking toddler waddled over to them from their blanket under the snow covered tree. Hermione immediately bend to place Demetria on the snow cleared ground and picked up little Scorp, also swinging him around and giving him the same raspberries.  
The trio then lay on the blanket, the two small toddlers climbing on their mother to ride her horsy style, or in this case, pretending she was a broom.  
Their laughter rolling over the snow covered gardens, making the house elves smiling inside.

Hermione was glad, no Aurors were there anymore, after various sightings of the two convicts in America, it was decided that they just ran.  
So she loved the freedom of their privacy the last three months. Everyone had relaxed after that finally.  
Hermione had resigned from the ministry, she had found she could not bare leaving her children to be raised by nanny's etc.  
So, Simmons was now head of her brainchild, she still assisted in advisory capacity though. But Simmons felt just as strong on her cause as she, and she had already laid all the groundwork, so she knew Simmons would do her proud.  
And besides, she could pursue a career later, but her children's childhood will only be now.  
Hermione became aware of an owl swooping down at her, she frowned but caught the letter it dropped before immediately flying off again.  
Frowning she opened the parchment, the writing was printed in a formal sans.

 _Hermione Malfoy,_

 _I herewith wish to invite you and our two children to a small family dinner._

 _Meet me with the twins at my office at 6 sharp._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione frowned at the formal printed invitation.  
Odd, it wasn't how Draco would normally do something like this.  
And calling her by name and last name? Also signing off by his name and last name?  
Odd indeed. He always addresses her as 'heart' and signed off with 'love, DM'.  
Very odd, she frowned deeper, maybe he did it on purpose?  
A formal invitation for a formal surprise?  
Hermione smiled slightly, it wouldn't be the first time he spiced things up by doing things opposite of how he usually would.  
Glancing at her watch see saw it was three in the afternoon.  
She had to get them ready!

At exactly 5:45 she aparated her and the cutely dressed up twins to Draco's office building.  
She walked into the doors which were guarded by the night security and went into the lifts, the toddlers in their double stroller.  
When the lifts opened on the top floor where Draco's offices were, she was a bit surprised to see them dark and obviously closed up for the night.  
Frowning she strolled through the reception, a flick of her wand and the lights came on.  
She walked to the double doors leading to Draco's office.  
Upon opening it, she was greeted by darkness.  
Hermione started feeling unease, suddenly she knew that this was not right.  
Walking into the dark office with the stroller, she became aware of a presence there.  
"Well well well... The Mudblood cleaned up nice with the Malfoy name and money."  
Hermione gasped, light flooded the office and the double doors swing shut behind her.  
Turning around, two men stood there, sneering at her as if she was filth.  
"You!" She knew who they were, Dolohov and Yaxley.  
"Yes, us. Thought we were in America you did, well we had to bid our time, with all the protection that was placed around you Malfoy scum!" The sneers only deepened.  
Hermione felt fear clutching at her stomach, the two babies started to whimper, feeling the animosity in the room.  
She tried to step in front of the stroller to shield them from view, futile of course.  
"Don't try to hide the little mudblood brats! Not only had Malfoy betrayed the Dark Lord, he had also let the house of Malfoy be ruined by allowing you and that good for nothing son of his to breed those filth!"  
Yaxley spat to the ground following his expletive, indicating his disgust.  
Hermione was rooted, what must she do?  
She glanced around her, behind her were the wall to wall Windows, but they were on the top floor, 20th floor to be exact.  
Between her and the door stood the two convicts. She was trapped.  
Little Demetria started to cry behind her, her mother instincts was in full protect mode now.  
Hermione felt her wand in her dress hidden pocket. She subtly curled her fingers around her wand.  
Hoping for the perfect opportunity to use it.  
But the two convicts knew what she was thinking. They pointed their wands at her.  
"Tut tut tut mudblood Malfoy. Don't want to have us harm you, who would then protect your little filth brats." Dolohov had a knowing grin on his face, holding out his free hand.  
"Hand over that wand woman."  
Hermione slowly took out her wand, her mind racing.  
Hand over her wand and live for now, and play for time, hoping Draco got home by now and that the elves informed him of her whereabouts.  
Or, Draco might have stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the boys and would only be home very later, making it too late.  
Or she tries her luck to distract the two men and get her and the two children out.  
That let her wonder how the two men got in, the building was warded against aparation, and the Floo networks private.  
The guard... Yes, it had to be the guard.  
"Now mudblood, get those thoughts out your head. We will not think twice about killing you and your little filth brats." Hermione took a deep breath, maybe she should play for time and try to find out what exactly they had planned.  
"What do you want Dolohov?"  
"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione didn't even see it coming, her body stiffened, she knew Yaxley had muttered the spell.  
Dolohov walked over to her with a sneer, he pulled her wand out of her clasped hand, and then he circled her.  
Spitting in her face.  
Both the babies were crying by now, suddenly a silencio was placed on them.  
"Well well mudblood, let me answer you. I am taking you and your filth. By so doing, I'm hitting the Malfoy's where it hurts the most, all three of them. Family, blood." With that he levitated her, Yaxley then yanked both the babies out of the stroller. One in each arm he held them.  
They then strolled out the office, Hermione levitating in front of them.  
She could do nothing.  
And for the first time in her life she felt a fear, a fear she had never felt before.  
Fear for herself and fear for her baby angels.

They had just left the building, the traitorous guard even waving them off.  
Hermione felt when they stepped out of the protective wards.  
She knew now it was too late.  
The thought had barely entered her mind and she heard shouting and running footsteps. The body bind curse left her body as Dolohov grabbed her arm to aparate them.  
She turned and saw Harry and Ron with other Aurors running to them.  
But no one was running as fast as her Draco.  
For the briefest moment Hermione felt relief, but it was short lived.  
Spells flew towards Dolohov and Yaxley, but they discarded them with ease.  
Hermione tried pulling away but as she felt the tingle of magic coursing through her, she knew Dolohov was going to aparate them that moment.  
The last thing she saw was Draco grabbing onto the closest part he could reach, which were little Scorpius's shoulder.  
She felt a wave of relief when she saw Scorpius being released in the last seconds before the aparation took them. Knowing at least one of her children was saved.

Hermione's feet landed on hard wooden floorboards.  
Looking around she saw she was in a dark room.  
Yaxley and little Demetria were not with her.  
A grunting laugh sounded behind her.  
Then she was grabbed and flung into the floor into her stomach.  
She felt a boot stepping on her back, pressing her into the floor hard.  
The cold sneering voice of Dolohov reached her ears.  
"Well little filth, now you are mine. Potter and Weasley and then young Malfoy... My my, you did do the rounds didn't you mudblood. Now I want to know what the fuss is about."


	22. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

 ** _Breaking_**

 _Mature Content Warning*explicit violent sexual scene*_

Hermione felt the booted foot stepping down harder on her back.  
Dread filled her with his statement.  
She wasn't a child anymore, she knew what happened in cases like this.  
She heard him whispering a charm, and felt her body rolling over onto her back, as well as the body bind curse being placed on her again.  
The dread and fear licked her stomach, up her esophagus to constrict her throat.  
Dolohov stood above her, a pure evil look on his face, a malicious grin pulled up one sided.  
She saw his yellowed and decayed teeth, years in Azkaban had been harsh on him.  
Hermione could only move her eyes.  
He must have seen the terror because he cackled in laughter.  
The next moment he was on his knees, his hands grabbing the neckline of the v of her dress.  
He yanked and her dress ripped apart down the middle of her chest.  
He continued ripping till where the dress stopped below her knees.  
Then the tattered dress was ripped off her completely.  
She was only in her underwear and stockings.  
As his rough hands reached her knickers, she felt it being roughly pulled off along with her stockings.  
Then he was kneeled between her legs, pushing them apart.  
At that moment Hermione could still not even utter a whimper, the body bind curse keeping her in absolute obedience.  
Feeling that part of him probing at her most private part, she could not handle it, all the fear and revulsion blinded her eyes, black dots springing in front of her vision.  
And as she felt something big being shoved inside her, she lost consciousness.

Hermione came to with a sharp pain stinging through the side of her head. As her eyes fluttered open in surprise, she felt another sharp pain, but now on the side of her ribcage.  
"Wake up mudblood!" Another pain seared through her.  
She was being kicked as she lay on the ground.  
"You missed all the fun! Being passed out!" Hermione groaned, realising the body bind curse had been lifted. She awkwardly pulled her knees up as she lay on her side, into the fetal position.  
She felt pain everywhere.  
And she was completely naked.  
Groaning she closed her eyes as a kick landed in her kidneys. Tears rolling down her face into the floorboards.  
"Okay, let's see you covering from this. _Crucio_."  
Pain, so much pain! It felt like her body was being burned up and teared at the same time from the inside.  
She screamed, but her screams quickly became whimpers as her voice got too strained.  
After what seemed like eternity the pain stopped.  
Hermione could only think of the pain, and her little girl.  
Gasping for air she mumbled to Dolohov.  
"Ple-please... Dem-etr-ia... Ple-ase..."  
He cackled that insane laughter again.  
"Don't worry, she had been gifted to my sister. She has always wanted a child. Now your brat will be hers."  
Hermione felt the air restrict in her lungs. No he couldn't just give a child away!  
But a small voice whispered that it was better than to have her Angel girl tortured.  
"Now where were we... Oh yes... I promised Yaxley his turn." With that she heard his footsteps receding and a door opening and closing.  
He hadn't bothered to body bind her again, probably knew she was in too much pain to do anything.  
What seemed only seconds later, the door opened again and new footsteps came inside.  
"Well well, my turn now mudblood."  
She felt her body being turned around again.  
She knew it was going to happen all over again now.  
Hermione closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears that fell.

They were breaking her.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

 ** _Unexpected Friend_**

"Shh... Here, drink some of this..." Hermione became aware of a female voice, and a cold glass being held against her lips.  
She was propped up against a wall, dirty, naked, bloodied and beaten up.  
Her throat was raw from screaming and thirst.  
She did not know how much time had passed.  
Hermione managed to move her lips enough to have it tilted so the water can slide down her throat.  
Finally opening her eyes to see who the woman was.  
She was older, about forty perhaps. Black hair and gaunt face, she looked like she hadn't seen sun in years. Her brown eyes looked hollow and sad.  
"Don't talk, they said I may only keep you alive. Bare necessities to be administered."  
Hermione sagged her head further against the wall. Her mouth dropping from the glass.  
She had almost hoped that this was her rescue.  
Hermione just looked defeatedly at the witch in front of her.  
"Listen, your little girl is with me. She is safe. I promise I will keep her safe for you. I want to help. I just don't know how." The witch had placed the glass on the ground, she seemed agitated, hands wringing in her lap.  
Hermione picked up at the mention of Demetria.  
"Ple-please... Can I... Se-ee he-r?" Hermione implored the older witch, trying with her eyes to show the desperation that her body could not.  
Her body felt dead, not moving nor obeying her mind's orders to move.  
The older witch shook her head sadly, closing her eyes for a brief second.  
"No, I'm sorry. If my brother found out, he'd kill you both. I promise I'll take care of her till you are rescued. My name is Andrea Dolohov by the way." Hermione's shoulder twitches slightly, realising this was the sister her daughter was 'given' to. But she seemed good, and promised to protect Demi, it's all Hermione had to hold on to now.  
"I can't stay longer now, they'll become suspicious. But I will come at the times they are away. I will read to you , I know that is your passion." Hermione barely nodded.  
Then she saw the woman leave, and was alone once again in the dark room, with no Windows and dead lights and candles.

What seemed to Hermione to be hours later, she became aware that the witch was back and trying to wake her up.  
Blinking up at Andrea she barely nodded her head to show that she was awake.  
"I brought you some broth." Hermione just turned her head away. She did not feel like eating, her body did not want to do anything at all.  
"Please Mrs. Malfoy... You have to eat, how else will you stay alive to be rescued? Here... I'll help you." And so saying she felt a spoon pushing against her lips.  
Sighing Hermione willed her mouth open just barely for the spoon to deposit the broth.  
Andrea was right, even though she felt she wanted to be dead, she had to remain alive for now, even if only till she was sure Demetria was rescued and safe.  
After Andrea was satisfied that Hermione had consumed enough, she let her drink water again. Then she sat next to Hermione and took out a book.  
"I found an old muggle book in our library, I have no idea what it is about, but I thought you might like it."  
Hermione silently looked at the witch next to her, wondering why this woman would help her? And why does she feel the need to read to her?  
But Andrea didn't deter, and immediately the silence was filled with the older woman's voice, as she began reading from the novel.  
Hermione recognised the story, it was a Jane Austin.  
As Andrea read on, Hermione thought of her husband, she felt lost and empty without him.  
Yet, she knew he was frantic, and she knew he was looking for her.  
How, she didn't know, but something inside her felt him.  
Maybe it was their bond, she had read somewhere that the wizarding matrimonial bond could create telepathic and emotional connections in rare cases.  
Very rare.  
She concentrated on that feeling she felt was his feelings, trying to find the possible connection. Trying to push her own feelings to that connection.  
She also pushed images, images of the room she was in, and of Andrea Dolohov.  
She didn't know if she had succeeded in her attempt at pushing a connection, because she felt her remaining energy drained instantly with the exertion.  
Hermione slumped and her eyes dropped closed, the witch still reading to her.

Time went by, in a blur.  
Hermione would not have known day from night or days from weeks to months, if it had not been for Andrea.  
Andrea came to her every day, fed her, cleaned her and then read to her.  
She had given up trying to clothe Hermione, because any clothing would only later be ripped from the young witch at the hands of her brother and his accomplice.  
Now she just concentrated on keeping her alive.  
After abuse she would sit and tell Hermione of little Demetria, how she was, any new words she had learned and so on.  
She had figured that she must keep the young witch rooted in reality somehow.  
But she saw the fight leaving her, saw her eyes dimming every day.  
After six months Hermione was a shell, she didn't register anything anymore.  
Only when Andrea spoke of Demetria did her eyes give a slight sparkle.  
But she couldn't even get Hermione to make a sound anymore.  
And she knew she had stopped screaming or even begging weeks earlier during the abuse sessions.  
It was as if the witch had lost her ability to make sounds.  
She didn't walk or anything anymore. Just sat against the wall or lay in the fetal position on the floor.  
Human needs were only seen to when Andrea would come at night and drag her to the bathroom that led from the room.  
In honesty, Hermione's body was so bashed up that movement had to be difficult.  
Andrea would heal her as best she could with potions and charms, but she was no healer, and her magical capabilities were only average.  
That meant she had a lot of scars, and some broken bones that had not necessarily mend correctly.  
Andrea was getting desperate. She had to do something more!  
But if she did, she knew her brother would not only punish her in same manner, but harm little Demetria also.  
And the toddler was already suffering too much.  
The child was not allowed outside, and was locked up indoors, she was not allowed to make noise or anything.  
As a consequence, the girl was quiet and scared, mostly closed up in the same room day in and day out.  
And she was cut off from everything and everyone she knew.  
She could not make it worse for that little baby.  
Yet Andrea knew, she had to do something!  
She read the news, the search for the two missing persons had not died down, and in fact it was even more enforced now.  
She saw the pictures published of the Malfoy's.  
They looked bad.  
Especially the husband, he was hollowed out, and she could see in the pictures in the Prophet, the cold hard look in his eyes.  
He was ready to kill someone.  
That is what Andrea wanted, someone that would kill her brother.

Looking down at the broken witch on the floor Andrea knew she would have to for once in her life make a decision based on the greater good.  
And be brave.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

 ** _Escaped_**

Andrea was clutching little Demetria tight against her chest.  
She had just come up from Hermione, having read to her again. She had also hidden some dried foods in the room with water, she had showed Hermione where it was, but she was afraid that the young witch might be far too gone to even feed herself.  
But Andrea had no choice but to leave Hermione.  
It was tonight or never.  
The two men had left, they would be gone for the whole night.

Andrea had wrecked her brain, she had finally realized what she must do.  
A house elf.  
They could aparate anywhere, even past certain wizard wards.  
Andrea couldn't, she was just as much a prisoner in this old manor as Hermione, so she did some research, and finally got at least one elf name from the Malfoy household.  
All that was needed was for a Malfoy to summon the elf.  
Hermione couldn't, the protection in the room she was in took care of that.  
And besides, the witch hadn't spoken a word in weeks, not even when Andrea had started asking for the name of a house elf.  
But Andrea had poured over every magazine and newspaper she could for the last weeks, hoping for just one name.  
She had been rewarded two days ago.  
An article about the department that Hermione had started up was in the Prophet, more of an article covering the milestones in Hermione's life.  
The picture was of Hermione after the birth of her children, when she had handed the reigns over to that Simmons man.  
But in the photo was an elf, and Hermione had made sure to give thanks to the elf, and it was pertinently mentioned in the article.  
And then the article confirmed that the elf was a Malfoy house elf. And they disclosed the elf's name.  
Linky.  
Andrea spoke slowly and precisely to the one and half year old in her arms.  
"Demi, you must say clearly- Linky I call you. Say that darling girl please?"  
The toddler whimpered and scrunched up her face in consternation.  
"Inky-..."  
"L-inky... Say Linky." Demi shook her head, indicating she can't.  
"Please darling girl, you need to. If you do then you'll see your daddy again and your mommy and your little brother..."  
Andrea was desperate, this had to work, and it just had to.  
Demi smiled brightly.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Andrea smiled, those and 'Scorp' were the only words the little girl could say when she had arrived here six months prior, but Andrea had made sure she didn't forget them.  
She would keep the little girls spirits alive by showing her pictures of her family from the newspapers and talking of them constantly.  
"Yes, but you must say Linky I call you."  
Demi then scrunched her nose in absolute concentration.  
"Liinkyyy I ca-all you!" That simple sentence screeched out of the toddler in absolute fierceness. As if the little girl finally understood the importance of it.  
Andrea smiled widely when she heard the loud crack.  
In front of her stood an elf in a pretty green childlike dress.  
"Little mistress Demetria!" The elf looked astounded and shocked.  
Andrea quickly rushed to speak.  
"Please Linky! Aparate me and Demetria to your master immediately! We do not have time if we want to save your mistress too!"  
Realising what was happening the elf puffed her little chest and strolled to them to grab a hold of Andrea's free hand.  
"Linky will do so! Linky is proud to do so!"  
And before Andrea could say anything at all, they were gone with a loud crack.

Andrea opened her eyes, in front of her sat a few shocked faces.  
They sat around what seemed to be the dining table in the Malfoy manor she guessed.  
She recognised all three Malfoy's, pale and worn out, she saw the famous Harry Potter, tired and pale, and a few other faces.  
Some familiar and some not.  
Immediately Draco Malfoy jumped up and rushed over, absolute shock on his face  
He could not see Demetria's face, since the girl was covered in a cloak and her face pressed into Andrea's chest.  
"You! Hoo-ow?" He looked blank and frowned at the covered bundle in her arms.  
Andrea did not understand his knowledge of her, but she did not have time to think on it.  
She pulled Demetria from her chest and turned her around in her arms, so that the terrified girl and the father could see each other.  
"Please Mr Malfoy, he-re is you little girl. Please we have to get your wife immediately..."  
She was cut off with multiple chairs being scraped back and some even clattering to the floor as all the adults jumped up.  
But the man in front of her only gripped the girl from her arms and crushed her to his chest.  
Tears openly rolling down his cheeks.  
He slumped to the floor, the girl in his lap, he pulled her away from his chest to look at her, touching her face everywhere.  
As if to see that she really is there.  
Andrea felt someone leading her to a chair, it was Harry Potter, he looked pale and shocked. He pushed her to sit down, then sat in the chair in front of her.  
She could see he was the man in charge, he was also head Auror on the case.  
His face didn't look condemning, rather sympathetic.  
"Please tell me quickly, what's going on? What must we do?"  
Andrea mustered her courage, she was doing the right thing, and she knew that.  
"Please Mr Potter, we must be quick, they'll be back in a few hours. We must go immediately! Linky can aparate us in now, but we need someone that can break enchantments, she's protected by dark enchantments, strong ones!"  
She desperately grabbed his hands, trying to get him to understand the urgency.  
He seemed to understand because he jumped up, and immediately called attention.  
"Ron! Thomas! Angelina! Get the rest of the team here and ready to go in fifteen minutes!"  
His voice brook no argument, and in a flurry of robes and pops the three had disappeared.  
Leaving only Potter and the Malfoy's.  
Before Harry could speak again to Andrea, Draco had given Demetria to the older Mrs. Malfoy and rushed to Andrea.  
His face was harsh and cold, his voice even more so. He towered above her.  
"Who are you! I've been seeing your face in a room for months now! Where is my wife!"  
Andrea cowered into her chair, she had been right, this man was ready to kill someone.  
Before she could speak, Potter grabbed his arm and forced him into his own vacated chair.  
"Easy now Draco, the woman is terrified, give her chance to speak."  
Andrea relaxed somewhat, and she timidly started to speak.  
"I'm Andrea Dolohov, Antonin's sister..." She heard the surprised gasps, she knew why.  
"But didn't you die sometime after he first wizard war?" That was Lucius Malfoy, of course he'd know, he used to be in the inner circles.  
"No... My brother faked it. Said I was a disgrace because I refused the dark mark and to follow the dark lord. So he said I was dead, but in fact was locked up in the manor these last two decades." She saw the surprised eyes, and clenched her lips tightly, she did not need their pity. Harry spoke then.  
"But the Dolohov manor was empty? It was the first place we went to."  
Andrea smiled wryly.  
"The current manor is empty yes, I've been locked in the original Dolohov estate, in fact it's a castle. Few know of it, and those that do, believe it is derelict and abandoned. It's where Hermione is too now. But we haven't got time, I need to tell you how to get to her!"  
She desperately looked at Draco and Harry in turn, they were wasting time with these twenty questions!  
"Alright, you can show us then." Draco replied drily, he was biting at the bit to hurt someone, she recognised that from her brother and his cronies. That dark anger, the capabilities to be completely sadistic.  
She nervously glanced at him then Harry again.  
"Please no! I cannot go back there! I will tell you exactly how to get to her! But I cannot go back please!" Harry patted her hands that were clutched on her lap.  
"It's alright, you won't come along, but quickly tell us how to get to her." Andrea breathed in relief, closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds.  
"The room I had Linky aparate us from was the closest I could get to the dungeon room she's in. You just need to go out the door, turn left in the hallway, then first door on the right. It will open up to stone stairs, at the bottom will be another wood door. She's in there. But the room is heavily warded, only me and Antonin and Yaxley can enter and exit. There are heavy protego totalum enchantments, as well as other spells to protect elves aparating into that room specifically. It's also unplottable. I don't know what else is there, but I know there is more. Take your best spell workers and breakers. It might take some time to get in. Please, they'll be back by dawn. Hermione won't survive much longer. I've done all I could these last months. Just keep me away from them! I can't go back there!" A loud sob broke from her, she dropped her face into her hands and started crying. The first tears she had allowed herself in years.  
Harry patted her back awkwardly. Draco stood up and paced with unbridled energy.  
"We will protect you Andrea. And I thank you personally for everything you've done to help." He had barely spoken when she heard numerous pops and voices starting up. The Auror team has arrived.  
After that Narcissa led her away, with little Demetria.  
The girl was crying in confusion of everything, and only wanted Andrea to comfort her.  
She guesses it made sense, Andrea was all she knew from the last six months of her life.  
And that was how Andrea found herself sitting in the nursery with Demetria cradled in her arms and Narcissa sitting opposite her, watching her with an intent frown.

Draco went with the Aurors, Linky aparated them in four at a time.  
Eventually all twenty or so of them were in the big room that he took as an old drawing room.  
Harry led them out and down the hall as Andrea had directed.  
Some Aurors spread out to clear the floor while the spell workers started on the protective enchantments on the room.  
It took them almost an hour to break through the protection.  
An hour of restless agitation for Draco.  
He knew she was in there, he felt her.  
But it was weak, the link he had with her had weakened tremendously as the months passed.  
The door had barely swung open signaling it finally safe to enter, and Draco pushed down the stairs in front of every one.  
He got into the room first.  
"Lumos Maxima." He muttered the spell, and as light flooded the dark room he gasped at what he saw.  
Against the far wall he made out a lump.  
A small body curled into herself.  
Matted dirty clumped hair covering her head and face.  
She was naked.  
Draco rushed over and bends down to the figure, touching her dirty shoulder delicately.  
He couldn't make out what was dirt and what were bruises.  
What was dried blood and what were actual wounds.  
Turning her on her back gently he gasped when he realized the figure was indeed his wife.  
She was passed out.  
Quickly he felt her pulse, aware of the Aurors who had filed into the room behind him.  
Of their stunned silence.  
Feeling a weak pulse he sighed in relief.  
Then he immediately removed his robes and covered her with them, gently inserting his arms under her he slowly picked her up bridal style. She groaned and twitched slightly.  
Draco saw her swollen face, bruised eyes and chapped lips.  
Her weight was almost nonexistent, her bones protruding all over.  
Without a word Draco walked out and up the stairs, Linky was waiting in that room.  
But they had barely made it into the hallway or shouts disrupted them.  
Running towards them, wands being pulled out, were Dolohov and Yaxley.  
Draco wasted no time.  
He immediately placed Hermione on the arm chair against the hallway wall next to him and in the same motion had his wand pulled.  
The Aurors had already started sending spells at the two men.  
The battle was fierce, but quick. The two death eaters completely outnumbered by the twenty odd Aurors.  
But Draco had only one face in front of him.  
The mastermind.  
Dolohov.  
His spells pushed Dolohov into a corner, Yaxley was in another corner, feebly casting protego after protego, not even fighting back anymore.  
Draco heard when he surrendered and the Aurors bonded him.  
But Dolohov only laughed madly and continued shooting unforgivables at Draco and Harry and Ron, they were busy cornering him.  
"Sectumsemptra!" The curse hit Ron on the chest. Draco heard his cry and the other Aurors rushing to help him.  
It somehow only maddened him more. He switched to darker curses himself then.  
He was no Auror, he made no promises about greater good upholding nonsense.  
This man broke his wife.  
"Crucio!" Dolohov fell to his knees in pain, a scream tearing out of him. Draco stood above him, his wand pointing down at him.  
The curse lifted and Dolohov looked up at the blonde man above him.  
"I see you do have some of your father in you after all. Go on. Kill me." He smiled maliciously.  
Draco hardened his heart and started the curse that would end this monster's life.  
"Avada Ked-" As Draco said it he was aware of Dolohov raising his wand and muttering the same curse.  
"Avada Kedav-"  
"Avada Kedavera!" Both were interrupted by a third voice.  
Draco saw the body of Antonin Dolohov slumping to the floor. He swung around in astonishment.  
Behind him stood Harry Potter.  
"Wha-" he was astonished. He knew the boy who lived was anti killing.  
Harry looked down at the body of Dolohov, his face expressionless.  
Then he looked up at Draco, his eyes intent.  
"We all grow up Draco. There is no life without death. As it is, I've killed Voldemort and another death eater in self defence two years ago. I will not have death on your conscious. You have managed till now to not kill anyone directly, my conscious is already stained. And as for him... Some people are just better off dead. No questions will be answered if I killed him. But if you had...So just remain quiet and say thank you."  
Draco stared him down, but Harry just kept his eyes unflinching.  
Draco realized the boy who lived had long since become the man who lived.  
Then Draco saw Hermione behind Harry, still on the chair, but now her eyes were open, barely.  
Draco rushed to her and crouched down, bringing his face level to hers.  
She only meekly looked at him, slight recognition in her eyes.  
But other than that, nothing. Not a sound, not even a movement.  
Draco touched her cheek softly, his eyes softening.  
"My heart... What did they do to you..."


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

 ** _A Long Road_**

"Someone please help quick!" Harry's voice rung out urgently.  
They were jogging to the emergency desk at St Mungo's, Linky having just aparated them there.  
In front of Harry was a levitated Ron, blood pouring from his chest profusely.  
Bringing up behind them following with a grim expression was Draco, Hermione firmly held in his arms.  
She was still awake, only staring at him in that utter silence.  
Healers quickly scurried over to take control.  
The Aurors were familiar faces here in general.  
When a healer reached Draco and tried to levitate Hermione from his arms she finally showed some life.  
She just grabbed a fist full of his shirt, looking desperately into his eyes.  
That simple movement making it plain he must not let go of her.  
"Leave her, just show me where I must take her." His voice was harsh and brooked no argument. Hermione's hand relaxed immediately.  
"This way Mr Malfoy! Follow me quick." The healer turned on his heel and jogged to a door a few feet from them.  
Draco hurried after him, inside was a bed surrounded by muggle equipment, and Draco went to gently lay her on the bed.  
She didn't resist this time, but as he made to step back to make room for the healer she finally made a sound.  
"Don't leave me..." Her voice was hoarse and broken, Draco felt his heart break hearing that whisper, seeing her eyes clinging to him.  
Stepping back he took her hand between his.  
"Never my heart."  
With that her eyes dropped closed.

"Draco how is she?" Draco was sitting outside her room in a visitor's chair.  
He was slumped, his head in his hands.  
He looked up and blinked, seeing his parents in front of him. Both pale and worried.  
"Honestly mother, I don't know... Or I know, but emotionally I don't know..." His voice trailed off, he kept hearing the healer's words in his head.  
Speaking of her various injuries.  
And telling him what all the physical examinations had brought up.  
Draco could only tremble at what he knew would be her emotional damage.  
"What does the healers say son?" That was his father, he went to sit next to Draco while his mother sat on his other side, both parents resting their arms on his shoulders.  
Taking a deep breath he tried to explain the prognosis without breaking down.  
"Well physically, a lot of broken bones... Most of them healed crudely by someone, they have to re-break and re-heal them when she's stronger. Bruising... Everywhere. They have managed to heal that mostly with potions. There was some internal bleeding also that is busy mending with the other potions given her hourly. They say she had suffered through countless curses including sectumsemptra and crucio... The scarring is excessive... And they can't fix that because they would have needed dittany while they were still open. But mother... Father the worst is that they... They... They ra-..." He couldn't say it.  
Draco just closed up, he stared blankly in front of him.  
But both Malfoy's knew what he would have said. His mother gave a silent gasp, and his father got the same cold hard expression the Malfoy family had been renowned for.  
The implications of all of that were glaringly obvious.  
Hermione Malfoy would need a lot of fixing, and not just physically.  
"We brought Andrea in, I felt she also needed a thorough check over. She's very unhealthy. Being locked up in a cold castle for two decades is bound to have taken its own toll. We owe her. We owe that woman so much. Demetria is also here to be checked over. But it seems Andrea kept her as healthy and safe as possible. Scorp is at Ginny Potter for now." Narcissa spoke quietly, delicately taking the subject away from the horror of what was done to her daughter in law.  
She saw Draco glancing at her.  
"Yes. We owe her." He did not elaborate at all, but he stood up and looked down at his parents.  
His face still cold and hard.  
"Take me to Demi please mother. I need to see her." Nodding, his mother stood up and led him down the hall to the children's ward.  
Lucius stayed outside the room of his daughter in law. Still staring ahead blankly.

After some time a healer came out of her room, Lucius immediately stood up and walked to him.  
"May I please see my daughter in law?" His voice was emotionless, only his wife and son would have seen the stormy emotions hidden in his eyes.  
The healer looked skeptically for a few seconds, but then nodded and showed him to enter.  
"Keep it quiet and peaceful Mr Malfoy." With that Lucius nodded in understanding and entered the private room.  
He walked to the bed, muggle machines were connected to the figure in the bed. Beeps and humming noises coming from them.  
Lucius stopped when he reached the side of the bed, the figure didn't look like his daughter in law.  
His daughter was lively and energetic, irritatingly happy and cheerful.  
This woman was broken.  
Lucius felt an anger engulfing him.  
Anger that he has never felt in the past.  
If he could, he would kill Dolohov with his bare hands.  
But he knew Potter had done the deed already.  
Lucius felt a resolve forming inside, he would get his daughter back to the happy woman she was, even if it killed him.  
She had brought light in their lives, he will not let that light be taken from them.  
They will never be in darkness again.  
Lucius tentatively reached out a hand and touched her cheek.  
"I promise, I will get you all the help, the best in this world, to get better. You are my daughter in all sense of the word. I will have you healed."

Lucius sat by her side, not saying anything further, eventually his wife joined him also.  
Draco was with his daughter, she was awake so it was only logical that he be with her then.  
"She looks so not like the woman I got to know..." Narcissa muttered almost inaudibly, but Lucius nodded grimly.  
"They broke our daughter. I hope that Yaxley pays. Just like Dolohov did."  
Narcissa rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.  
Few people knew the depth that Lucius feels.  
Just like Draco they are so private with their emotions, and they do not bestow their emotions on anyone. But when they do love, they love fiercely, with every fiber of their being.  
To a depth that few people would be able to.  
And even fewer still would even be able to understand or even comprehend it.  
Narcissa had never once in her life doubted his love for her, she had never not felt loved by her husband.  
And she knew there is not one thing he would not do for her, or their son.  
And she knew that their grandchildren, and their daughter in law, was now included in his love.  
"She will heal darling. She is a Gryffindor, brave and strong."  
His lips thinned in thought, but he covered her hands with his, showing his agreement.  
"Yes... The first Gryffindor in the Malfoy family in over two hundred years... Not counting your cousin from the Black's side."  
Narcissa chuckled, yes Sirius had been a surprise, along with her sister who had been disinherited for marrying a muggle born.  
But she had made up with her, and Andromeda with little Teddy Lupin had become frequent and welcome faces at their home.  
Once again that had been thanks to her daughter in law.  
They really owed Hermione so much.  
"I'm going to let Andrea stay with us in the holiday house for the time being. I feel very indebted to her, and I think she will need help to reenter the world."  
Lucius just nodded in agreement, he didn't feel any different about the debt they owed that woman.  
So he will follow his wife's lead in this matter.  
They sat in silence again, then Narcissa noticed Hermione had her eyes open and was watching them.  
Narcissa took her hand between hers and smiled gently at her.  
"Hermione... My darling we are so happy that you're alive... We missed you so much..." Narcissa felt a single tear rolling down cheek, but her smile didn't waiver. Lucius enveloped their combined clasped hands in his.  
"Hello Hermione, it's very good to have you back." He smiled at her.  
Hermione just blinked back at them, then in a whisper just asked a single name.  
"Draco...?" Both Malfoys knew what she meant, so smiling fondly down at the young witch Narcissa answered.  
"He is just with Demetria for a bit dear, she was awake so he went to console her. She is very confused..." She trailed off at the look of horror entering Hermione's eyes, but hastened to placate her.  
"No no... Don't worry, she is fine, she is just staying for a day for observation. Andrea took great care of her." The young witch's face relaxed again, and then she enquired about Andrea and Scorpius.  
"Please mother.. Father... I need to see Scorp and Demi... I just need to... And Andrea..."  
Narcissa glanced at Lucius, she did not know what visiting the hospital would allow.  
"We will arrange it immediately dear." Lucius did not even hesitate in his answer, and so saying stood up and walked out the door.  
Narcissa frowned, then smiled.  
She had a feeling her husband will spoil Hermione more than he had spoil the children to thus far.  
The witch relaxed visibly after that, but her lids seemed heavy and she soon fell back asleep.  
Narcissa stayed by her side till Lucius and Draco returned later in the afternoon.

Hermione came to that evening again.  
When she opened her eyes, both her children were sitting on her bed.  
The three other Malfoys on chairs around her bed.  
Scorp looked healthy and happy to be with his mommy again, but little Demi looked spooked and uncertain.  
Hermione tried to give them a smile, but everything was just so hard to do.  
Her will had seemed to disappear.  
But at the slight smile little Scorp immediately crawled up next to her and sloppily planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he cuddled in next to her, babbling incoherently to his mother.  
She made out some words like daddy and gramma and grappa and brooms and so on.  
She only slowly lifted her hand to rest it on his back, feeling his warmth and listening to his baby words.  
Demi seemed to relax and came to lay in her other side also, but she didn't babble.  
She only curled herself into her mother's side and clutched the sheets covering her mother in her little hands.  
Hermione held her in the same manner as Scorp.  
She was with her babies again.  
"Heart please tell me if you need anything? I'll get you whatever you want..." Draco had moved his chair right up to her bed, and was gently stroking her exposed arm that was holding Demetria.  
Hermione looked at him with the same ghost smile.  
"I need to see Andrea..."  
Lucius reacted by immediately walking out the room without a word, but before anyone could speak again he was back, Andrea in a hospital frock following him tentatively.  
Hermione smiled softly at the older witch and motioned with her head that she should come over to the other side of the bed.  
"Hermione... I am so glad you're safe now..." Andrea's voice broke, and silent tears rolled down her face.  
Hermione held the hand out that was holding little Scorp, Andrea immediately clutched her hand.  
"Thank you Andrea... There are no words with which I can thank you. For everything. Please can you stay with us? I think it will help with Demi... As well as for me..." Her voice was still hoarse, but Draco could hear the strength returning slowly with each word she spoke.  
Andrea nodded and smiled.  
"Of course... I ... I need to see you get better..."  
After that Narcissa took Demetria and Scorpius with Andrea out. Lucius following them.  
Draco then sat on the bed and held her hand in his while stroking her face with his other hand.  
He felt her stiffening with the initial contact on her cheek and knew why.  
He made to pull his hand away but she slightly shook her head no.  
Even though she still had tenseness he could see her visibly forcing herself to relax at his touch.  
"Hermione I missed you so much... There are no words to say how these last months had been. I know yours were so much worse though. I ... I wish I could somehow take everything that happened to you away..."  
Hermione saw for the first time in her life that Draco Malfoy was afraid, and hurt. But not for himself, for her.  
She didn't speak, she only looked at him probingly.  
Slowly Hermione felt some life seeping back into her soul, seeing her family and especially her husband.  
The images of him and them had kept her alive, with tremendous help from Andrea.  
Andrea.  
She would have been lost if it hadn't been for her, her voice reaching out to her in darkness, reading Jane Austen, or telling her of Demetria.  
And other times when she became even more withdrawn she would show her the newspaper clippings of Draco and Scorpius and her friends and parents in law.  
Andrea had made sure she kept her rooted somehow in some form of reality.  
Draco continued speaking in a hushed voice, telling her of Scorpius, Hermione realized, she knew nothing of her son from the last six months.  
Andrea had kept her informed on Demetria, but no one could keep her in touch with Scorpius.  
So she sighed and listened to the smooth voice of her husband, as he spoke of Scorp and everyone else that was important.  
Like that Ginny was expecting again and that Ron and Pansy had gotten engaged as well.  
She never said a word, she just continued watching him, her hand had curled around his though, holding on tightly.


	26. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

 ** _Waking Nightmare_**

Three weeks later Hermione found herself standing in the door of their home.  
Yet she only felt empty.  
The same empty sad feeling she just could not shake.  
Draco had his arm around her comfortingly, and led her inside.  
Hermione was very glad to have him, he was her rock.  
Yet she felt like she had failed him somehow.  
She felt ashamed... Dirty...  
Walking inside she glanced at the familiar furnishings, the paintings of Malfoy's past, and the vases with the roses that came from their gardens.  
In the foyer stood their five elves, all in their little children like clothing, all of them smiling widely, beaming up at her.  
Everyone seemed so glad to have her back.  
So why did she feel so unworthy of their happiness?  
"Linky says she is happy that her mistress is back! Linky says she missed her mistress!" Hermione saw how Linky spoke heartfelt, her eyes sparkling with tears.  
So she dropped to her knees in front of her elf and hugged her.  
"Thank you Linky. Thank you for getting us out." The elf immediately started sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.  
Her slight frame convulsing with her sobs.  
Hermione just continued to hold her, this elf would forever be welcomed here.  
"Linky will you please allow me to present you with your own clothes now? To show my gratitude?" Hermione looked into the elf's eyes, hoping that this time the elf would agree.  
But she looked even more offended and terrified than normal when asked to give her clothes.  
"No mistress! Linky would never take such clothes! Linky will never leave her mistress! Linky is a happy elf!" Hermione smiled vaguely, she will never win with these elves.  
"Calm down Linky, it is fine, I will not give you clothes then." After making sure that Linky was calm again she stood up.  
She felt tired again. She kept sleeping.  
Looking at Draco she just communicated with her eyes that she needed to rest.  
She still only spoke when really needed.  
"Come on heart, let me help you to our rooms." And so saying his familiar arm circled her waist again and he guided her upstairs to their rooms.  
Hermione smiled slightly when she saw their room. It was their place.  
A vase of pink roses was on her bedside table, she saw the card beneath it.  
Walking over she picked up the gilded card and read it.

 _My Heart,_

 _Just a reminder that you are on my mind._

 _You are always on my mind._

 _Love,_  
 _DM_

Hermione felt a faint smile on her lips, the first involuntary smile in months.  
She remembered that pink roses were only given on special occasions.  
Draco stood silently in the middle of the room, uncertainly watching her.  
Hermione knew he was handling everything hard, she knew she wasn't really speaking to him, or anyone for that matter.  
She knew it was wrong, yet she could not will herself to do anything about it.  
Later, she thought, she'll try harder later.  
Giving him the same smile, she just whispered a "thank you" and then fully clothed, dropped onto the bed.  
Draco walked over to his wife and tucked off her kid boots, then he covered her with the foot blanket.  
Dropping a soft kiss on her head with a whispered "I love you heart" he silently padded from the room.

Hermione woke up and realized it was dusk, she had slept the whole day.  
She should get up and go look for Draco she thought. And find her children, she needed to spend time with them.  
And yet, Hermione felt she just didn't want to get up. So she stayed where she was.  
She stared at the ceiling, zoning out into her own head.  
Images from her months in capture swirling around and around.  
She didn't cry, she didn't even get angry.  
It was as if watching it all happening to someone else.  
She felt disassociated.  
Hermione did not realise that darkness had started to crawl over the room.  
The door opened and footsteps neared her, she did not move her eyes from the ceiling.  
Not even when a large pale hand felt her forehead, as if checking her temperature.  
"Heart, you need to eat some dinner... And the kids really want to see you..." His voice trailed off uncertainly at her continued blank expression, still just starting up straight.  
But she did answer him somewhat.  
"I am not hungry... I will spend some time with them tomorrow..." Draco sighed, how was he supposed to handle this?  
If only she'd cry or scream, he knew how to handle that Hermione.  
But this Hermione, this withdrawn ghostlike Hermione, he did not know how to handle her.  
He sighed and then just stroked her cheek.  
"I'll bring some food up for you. Please try to eat some of it heart?"  
With that he left the room again.  
Hermione still only starring at the ceiling, listened to him leaving the room.

Somewhere during the night she woke up again, taking her wand on the bedside table she muttered a 'lumos'.  
The wand tip light caused dark shadows over the room. Glancing next to her she saw Draco sleeping soundly. He was laying on his stomach, only in boxers. The sheet had ridden down to over his hips.  
Leaving his upper body bare. His one arm dangling off the side of the bed and his other laying up to his face.  
His face was turned to her, he looked so peaceful in his sleep she thought.  
But there was a worry frown between his brows, she knew she had put that worry frown there.  
Feeling that same feeling of shame she quickly glanced away. She then noticed the plate of various snacks on the bedside table.  
Some cold meats and crackers and cheeses arranged on the plate.  
Next to it were a glass of water and a glass of pumpkin juice.  
She was aware that she was hungry, so she took a few pieces of cheese and meats, swallowing them down with the pumpkin juice.  
Then she looked at the alarm clock and saw it was midnight.  
Her eyes were already drooping again, feeling like dirt under her eyelids.  
So laying back she turned on her side and watched his face. Her wand between them casting the dim light still.  
She loved him.  
She knew that. Just like she loved her children.  
It was without a doubt and as natural as breathing.  
She held no fear of Draco, nor his physical touches.  
She would startle when it happened unexpected, but relax when she felt it was him.  
Her body recognised and welcomed him.  
No, that was not the problem.  
She was the problem.  
Hermione stood up with her wand and moved to their bathroom. She saw she was in a silk nightdress.  
He must have dressed her for bed at some point she realized.  
In the bathroom she muttered the lumos maxima to light the entire bathroom.  
Her breathing was becoming heavier, her chest constricting.  
Standing at the sink she splashed water on her face and then stood glaring at her image in the mirror.  
Her hands gripping the edges of the sink till her knuckles turned white.  
Her face was wide eyed, her lips parted with her rapid breathing.  
She was dirty... Unworthy.  
Her vision blurred as a memory started rolling in her mind.

" _Come here little filth... Andrea must clean you again. You stink just like the filth you are!"_  
 _Dolohov's maniacal laughter rolled out above her._  
 _She was cowering in the corner, trying her hardest to cover her naked body. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her with that familiar gleam in his eyes._  
 _Lust._  
 _A whimper escaped her lips before she could stop it. Tonight it wouldn't just be some curses, no tonight he will satisfy his lust again._  
 _Trying to press herself back even more into the wall she knew it was a useless feat._  
 _Growling down at her he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the table in the center of the room._  
 _The table was the only furniture, she never even had a bed to lay on. Just a blanket._  
 _She struggled feebly to get out of his grip, but he just grabbed her shoulders painfully and lifted her onto the table, harshly pushing her so that she fell back._  
 _Then ropes bound her wrist above her head to the corners of the table, the same happened to her ankles, they were dangling of the table and was roped to the table legs._  
 _The position was uncomfortable, she was tied spread eagled._  
 _Dolohov laughed, he had a gleaming knife in his hands._  
 _"Let's see little mudblood... I think you need some decorating... You know, make you look on the outside as you do inside... Dirty and scarred." He then placed the tip of the knife between her breast._  
 _She struggled futile against her bonds as she felt the sharp pain of the knife deeply piercing her skin._  
 _A scream erupted from her as the knife dragged down, cutting her open to beneath her breast. Then he proceeded to cut her horizontally from one nipple to the other, creating a cross._  
 _Her scream had died... She lay there whimpering as the blood flowed freely down over her ribs and stomach. The burning pain overriding everything else._  
 _She became aware of him dropping his pants, but just shut her eyes while trying to hold back her sobs._  
 _Then she felt him kneeling over her on the table, straddling her._  
 _Suddenly his rotten breath was next to her ear. She shivered and whimpered in pain, fear and revulsion._  
 _"When I'm finished with you... Your darling husband will never want to look or touch you again..." Then she felt him licking some of the blood from her breast. Followed by his fingers smearing the pooled blood on her stomach down to her mons._  
 _She felt him shoving harshly into her._  
 _His laughter drowning out her scream._

Hermione screamed and fell down on the floor.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

 ** _Secrets_**

Hermione felt the familiar burn down her throat and relaxed back against the headboard.  
Closing her eyes and swallowing another mouthful of firewiskey directly from the bottle.  
It had been six months since she had gotten back home.  
Frowning she opened her eyes when she heard the door open.  
It was too early for Draco to be home. She quickly hid the bottle inside her robes.  
But relaxed when she saw it was Andrea.  
"Hermione... Draco will be home in an hour, please let me help you at least shower before he is back?" Andrea pleaded desperately to the young witch, standing next to her and trying take the bottle from her hands.  
Hermione frowned at the older witch, who'd become her only companion that knew the truth of what she'd become.  
Andrea was still with them, Draco had eventually asked her to stay indefinitely, and she could calm Demetria and even bonded with Scorpius. She became the children's nanny for all intents and purposes.  
But she refused payment. No one knew why.  
Hermione had completely closed off from her children, and even from Draco.  
So Andrea had become the children's anchor along with their father. He was an excellent father.  
The only person that knew what was going on in her head was Andrea.  
"Leave the bottle Andrea... Let me just finish it, see only a few sips left..." She grinned wearily at the older witch and quickly swallowed back the last of the whiskey.  
Then she made to stand up, but swayed and almost toppled over. Andrea grabbed her in time though and walked her to the bathroom.  
She took care of Hermione just as much as she took care of the children.  
She would make sure she ate and showered, she would hide and cover all the traces of her growing drinking habits.  
She would even make sure she got up during the day.  
Otherwise the witch would literally just stay in her dark room in the bed the whole day, and drink.  
Andrea hated hiding it from Draco.  
But Hermione had made her promise, and Andrea felt she owed Hermione.  
It had been her brother that did this to the witch.  
Her conscious was killing her.  
With a flick of her wand the younger witch was undressed and the bath filling with water.  
As always Andrea flinched at the sight of the myriad of scars on Hermione's body.  
She helped Hermione into the bath and then sat on the bench next to her.  
As is usual she would tell her of her children's doings for the day.  
Always hoping that something will push through to her and make her come back to the world of the living and those who loved and needed her.  
"Demetria has showed today Hermione..." Hermione looked quizzically at Andrea.  
"Showed?" Andrea smiled proudly.  
"Yes, her magic. It's actually very young, usually children only start showing from about six or so. I suspect it might be the trauma she had gone through that triggered it." Hermione frowned, Andrea felt a stirring of hope, this was more interest that she had shown in months.  
"She burst a vase in the hallway..." Hermione smiled, feeling a sense of pride in her little girl.  
Then she frowned, she knew she was missing out on her children. On her husband.  
The weird part is, her mind was constantly analysing everything, and she knew exactly what was wrong and what was right. But couldn't react to it.  
She was in this pit, hearing the reality from above through the pit mouth, but no strength to climb the wall to join the reality again.  
"I'm taking the children to their grandparents for the day tomorrow, I will be staying with them..." Andrea spoke softly, watching the message sink in.  
This would be the first time she would leave Hermione for the whole day.  
But she was doing it on purpose, she was made to promise not to tell Draco about the drinking and exact extend of the problems Hermione had.  
But she made no promise about setting things up so that Draco realized it himself.  
And she knew she had to, once again like seven months earlier, she had to do something herself for the long term good of the witch she had come to think of as her responsibility.  
"Oh... Enjoy it then..." Hermione shrugged seemingly nonchalantly, but the look in her eyes were panicked.  
She was very aware that without Andrea she couldn't even perform basic daily functions.  
But, she guessed she could then spend a day without the older witch's nagging, and just stay in bed like she preferred.  
"We leave early, before breakfast. I will let Linky wake you so that you can go down for breakfast." Hermione just nodded and lay back in the bath while closing her eyes.  
Andrea sighed and stood up and went back into the bedroom.  
Once there she quickly made the bed and disposed of the empty firewiskey bottle.  
Then she did a few simple charms to freshen the air as to dispel the sour drunk odour hanging in the room.  
Then she went down to wait for Draco and talk to him before he went up.

"Draco..." Draco stopped mid stride and smiled slightly at Andrea who stood in the doorway to the living room in front of him.  
"Evening Andrea, everything alright?" He frowned worriedly at her nervous expression.  
In fact he walked with a permanent worried frown these last months.  
He knew Hermione was not doing well.  
But she had withdrawn so much that he had no idea exactly how bad it was and therefore he had absolutely no idea how to fix it or even approach it.  
She would always just have that polite smile on her face and repeat that she is fine and no need to worry about her. When he was home she would seemingly go through the mechanics of expected motions, but he knew it was fake.  
He could see the children being distant and uncertain around her, as if she was just a polite stranger.  
He would also see how her handling of the children in his presence was stiff and uncomfortable.  
He had a nasty feeling that she didn't interact with them at all when he wasn't around.  
The children were more comfortable and themselves with Andrea now.  
But he had no proof of it all.  
Meaning he couldn't even begin to approach the problem.  
All he could do was be loving and supportive.  
He would hold her during the night when she had nightmares, he would calm her when she rolled on the floor with waking memories.  
He shuddered with the memory of that first night when she was home and her screams had awakened him.  
He had run into the bathroom finding her cowering in the corner, eyes open but unseeing while she just screamed and screamed.  
He would give her anything she asked and even everything she didn't ask.  
He tried to get her to go talk to a Psyche Healer for trauma counselling, yet she would just smile and say do not worry.  
Dragging his attention back to the present he was in time to hear what Andrea was saying.  
"I promised certain things to Hermione... And I can't break that promise. But I can't let her just go on sinking in that pit she's in. I'm taking the children to your parents tomorrow. You need to find a reason to unexpectedly come home tomorrow, any time between noon and three. See what she's doing, please?" She looked imploringly at Draco, Draco dragged his hand wearily through his hair and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
Upon opening them he nodded defeatedly at Andrea.  
"I will come and see for myself what is going on. You won't have to break your promise to my wife then." Andrea smiled relieved, just then they heard soft footsteps descending the stairs.  
Looking up at the too thin figure of his wife Draco smiled at her softly.  
She was pale, and had permanent shadows underneath her eyes. Her hair had not regained their lustre and was a flat mousey brown. She wore the, now usual, grey sweatpants and black t-shirt.  
He saw the puckered scar that ran from beneath her earlobe over her jawline to suddenly drop down her throat to disappear into the t-shirt neckline.  
He knew the scar went down to stop almost where the cross scar started between her breasts.  
"Good evening heart, how was your day?" She had reached the bottom just as Draco did too, he then circled her waist to pull her in for a kiss and hug.  
She allowed the hug as normal and only pecked kiss his lips, which was also normal now.  
"Oh you know love, the usual, was in the gardens a bit, read some and spend some time with the children ..." She smiled politely, the lies rolling of her tongue naturally.  
She had learned to lie to Draco, it was the only way she could keep him safe from worrying about her. She hated to be a burden to him, hated to cause him worry or sadness.  
"I'll go get the children, they've missed their father today." With that Andrea left to go upstairs.  
Draco led Hermione into the family room, his arm around her waist.  
"What did you and the children do today?" He asked her affectionately, as always trying to convey his love for her and their family.  
"Oh you know, just some playing and so on. The usual..." Draco smiled and side hugged her.  
"Maybe I should take some time off next week then me you and the kids go on a mini holiday together?" He felt Hermione stiffen, and saw the nervous glance she shot the door, as if looking for someone.  
Probably Andrea he thought.  
She didn't do anything anymore without the presence of the other witch.  
But now he knew why, or at least knew something more was going on.  
His lips firmed into a line, yes he will come home tomorrow as Andrea had suggested.  
He needed to know what Hermione was hiding. For all of their sakes, especially their innocent children.  
They had just sat down on the settee when Andrea entered with the two toddlers holding her hands.  
The two year olds looked even more like little angels than ever before.  
"Look there is your father!" Andrea smiled warmly at the two, and watched happily as the two ran to their father.  
Clambering up onto his lap with no hesitation what so ever.  
But it was obvious how they nervously glanced at their mother, and tried their hardest not to accidentally touch her.  
Not out of fear, but rather out of uncertainty.  
Draco hugged both and proceeded to blow raspberries on their cheeks while talking to them.  
"How was my angel's day? I hear you and mommy played! And did you also go to the gardens today?" Draco felt the immediate stiffening from his wife, indicating her lie of earlier.  
Both children in the innocence of their age furrowed their brows and giggled at their daddy.  
"Auny Andi played 'addy!" Scorp was the one that giggled out the answer. Smiling happily at their 'aunt Andi' over his shoulder, she had sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.  
Draco glanced probingly at his wife, and saw her head had dropped to hide her expression.  
He knew she had lied, he was not a successful business man for nothing. Neither a typical Slytherin for the fun of it.  
"Common you two! Let's go eat dinner!" And with that he stood up, both toddlers on a side on his hips.  
He then proceeded to leave the room making broom swooshing noises and waggling them under his arms, playing that they were flying brooms.  
Hermione glanced at her clasped hands, she felt terrible.  
She looked up at Andrea, an expression of pity and also reproach in her eyes.  
"Don't say it Andrea. I know. I am a terrible mother and wife." Andrea shook her head, her expression softening.  
"No Hermione, you are a wonderful mother and wife, you just need to get out of that pit of yours and actually remember who you are truly. My brother and Yaxley did terrible and horrible things to you. There are no words to describe what they did to you and I cannot even imagine surviving that myself. But you, you have them! They adore you! The ground you walk on is sacred to them! You are the brightest witch of our age. You are so much braver than I could ever hope to be. You have a great big heart that forgives so much. You just need to remember who you are. My brother cannot take away who you are. No matter the inconceivable things they did. In heart you are still you. Just remember that is all."  
Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek.  
She wanted to remember, she wanted to be the know it all she had always been again.  
She wanted to have her children back, wanted to freely kiss and make love with her husband again.  
Then why was it so hard to do that again?

The next day Hermione opened her eyes to dim morning light shining through the curtains.  
Noticing Linky trying to delicately wake her up, she sat up straight and looked blankly at the elf.  
"Linky is happy to tell mistress Hermione that Linky has set breakfast downstairs." Hermione blinked and frowned at the beaming house elf.  
Then she remembered, her day alone!  
"No thank you Linky, I'll maybe eat lunch later. But bring it up. I'll stay here today."  
She saw the smile drop from the elf's face and felt a moment of guilt.  
But Linky only bowed her head and with a crack she was gone.  
"Accio firewiskey." Hermione watched in satisfaction as the bottle flew to her a few seconds later.  
She grabbed it midair and smiled contently as she opened it and took her first sip.  
Bliss.  
Numbing bliss.  
After an hour she was blissfully numbed from the constant dark sadness.  
She was happily murmuring a song while swaying to her own tune in the middle of the floor.

 _"Drowning in your delight_  
 _All sorrows take flight_  
 _How is it to be_  
 _You and me..._  
 _A cauldron and broom_  
 _To run from doom_  
 _We will hasten away_  
 _Before the night turns to grey_  
 _Hat and robe_  
 _No need for soap_  
 _A potion to clean_  
 _We can always then preen_  
 _Drowning in your delight_  
 _In the night we take flight..."_

It was a few hours later that Hermione lay passed out on the floor of their room.  
Still in her sleeping clothes.  
A very empty bottle of firewiskey laying next to her on the floor.  
The stench of alcohol and vomit hanging in the air.  
She had vomited earlier in the toilet. But had gotten some on herself which had dried on her.  
That was the scene Draco walked in on.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

 ** _Healing_**

"Linky!" Draco's voice boomed out in the dark room, the witch on the floor stirred but did not wake up.  
Draco walked to her and knelt next to her, turning her face so he could see her. Then he noticed the empty bottle laying next to her.  
He closed his eyes in defeat.  
He heard the crack of Linky behind him, but he instead picked up his wife bridal style and stood up.  
He turned to face Linky, his stoic expression in place.  
"How long has your mistress been drinking like this Linky?" His voice was cold and hard, his eyes hooded.  
He never allowed anyone to see his emotions except his direct family.  
Linky whimpered, her ears pulled back flatly.  
"Master Linky was told she may not tell master. Master Linky is sorry. Linky deserves punishment. Master Linky says mistress had been drinking a bottle a day for months now."  
Draco shook his head.  
"No Linky, you know we don't punish in this house anymore. You followed your mistress instructions that is all. Go to my parents and tell Andrea to stay there with the children till I let them know otherwise."  
Linky immediately nodded, big tears rolling out of her large elvish eyes.  
Then cracked away.  
Draco strolled to the aparition point in the house and without a backward glance aparated away with Hermione.

Upon appearing at St Mungo's Draco just walked to the front desk.  
A witch in emerald robes smiled at him friendly.  
"How may I help you Mr-?  
Draco just looked at the witch unblinking, still not showing anything.  
"Malfoy. I need to get my wife here to the Psyche wards." The witch looked at the passed out witch in his arms, still in sleepwear and the obvious stench of alcohol and vomit assailing her senses.  
"Third floor Mr Malfoy." Her nose wrinkled delicately, but her eyes held sympathy.  
She knew the Malfoy story of course.  
And it was obvious that Mrs. Malfoy was not doing well.  
Draco just turned and walked to the lift without any further acknowledgment.  
He stepped out of the caged lift on the third floor, a wooden reception desk immediately in front of him.  
This one was manned by a witch wearing powder blue robes, mass of unruly blond curls piled on her head.  
She had a friendly and comely look.  
"I need to admit my wife." His voice bit out, he found it very hard to contain his emotions, and the harder it became the colder and harsher he seemed.  
The witch looked at him with a soft smile full of sympathy.  
"Yes Mr Malfoy, reception downstairs informed me that you're on your way. Place her in the wheelchair and fill out these forms so long." A parchment floated to him with a flick of her wand.  
In fact there were lots of parchments floating all around the witch, and other's continuously flying joining them from various unknown origins.  
He placed his wife in the conjured old fashioned wheelchair and watched it magically roll away into a door down the wood paneled corridor.  
He took the parchment from the air and picked a floating quill and started to fill in the forms with the asked information.  
"You can pull her file from seven months ago to see the reasons for her current mental state. I will not write them." His voice was cold as he handed her the parchment back.  
The witch still only nodded and smiled in that soft way.  
"Of course Mr Malfoy. Please take a seat. A healer is just assessing her current physical state. Then she will interview you." Draco turned and sat down. He sat up straight and stared blankly ahead.  
To the world he looked unfeeling and uncaring, but the comely witch had dealt with every and all types in her work in the psyche wards.  
And she saw the nervous tap of his finger on his knee and the thumb rolling his wedding band on the other hand.  
She saw the seemingly emotionless eyes flickering to the door that his wife had disappeared into.  
She knew this man was at the end of his tether, and that he might need some help himself.  
She felt very sorry for the Malfoys, she had followed their story and knew they were the ultimate love marriage. And then that kidnapping happened.  
The file she had just 'accio'd' came flying at her in that moment.  
She flipped through it, her eyes widened in shock.  
She had known that Mrs. Malfoy had been tortured and basically been dragged through hell.  
But nothing could prepare her for what she read and saw in that file.  
The extend of the torture and abuse.  
She glanced covertly at Mr Malfoy, she felt for him.  
How helpless he must feel!  
The witch had long since learned that it's not just the patients that suffered, but that the direct loved ones of the patients went through a whole different type of hell.  
And that it was often times overlooked with everyone trying to help the patient.  
She was very aware how many times the loved ones would eventually be admitted here for breakdowns long after the original patient was home and going on with life.  
Delayed reaction it was.  
She jotted her own notes on his form and then inserted the new form into the existing file.  
Effectively reopening the file on the case of Hermione Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, please come with me." Draco looked up at the psyche healer, she had lavender coloured robes on, her brown hair in a loose bun on her head. She looked to be in her fifties.  
Her face was strong but her eyes soft.  
Draco stood up and silently followed her. She entered another door than the one where Hermione was taken into.  
He saw it was her office most likely.  
It was empty except for a desk with chairs and a filling cabinet. Everything was wood, from the walls to the floors to the furniture.  
She sat down behind the desk, opening the file that were waiting there.  
She leaves through it and frowned and glancing surreptitiously up at Draco every few seconds.  
Finally she took an empty parchment and readied her quill.  
"Mr Malfoy, your wife is awake now, she is stable physically and you can go see her the moment we are finished. But first you need to fill me in on her behaviour the last six months."  
Draco felt he could relax with this witch, he felt his stiff shoulders finally slumping and covered his face with his hands. Finally after a few deep breaths he looked up and started to fill in the healer on everything Hermione of the last six months.  
The healer would frown and nod and even smile encouragingly at all the appropriate times. And soon Draco found himself telling of the affects on him and the children too, surprisingly something about her just encouraged you to spill your guts.  
"Well Mr Malfoy, she is in depression and post traumatic stress. She will be staying here for an indefinite period to receive treatment." She smiled positively at him and patted his hand on the table.  
"Don't worry, with the right treatment she will return home and live a normal life again. But..." She trailed off and frowned at him.  
"I need you and your children to come in for sessions. You need it, it will also teach you how to understand and cope with your wife's situation. Also, can you perhaps arrange to have Miss Dolohov also come in for sessions? I feel she will also need guidance for herself."  
The healer smiled brightly at him.  
"Alright Healer Brisstlehob. I will let my assistant set up the appointments. Can I please see my wife now?"

"My heart?..." Draco tentatively stepped through the door into her room.  
She was laying on the bed staring out the window on the other side. A far off expression on her face.  
As he closed the door and softly walked to her side she turned to look at him, a feeble smile on her face. He stopped and sat on the bed, lifting his hand to brush the hair out of her face.  
Smiling softly at her.  
A single tear dropped down her face, she lifted her hand and covered his hand that was still stroking her cheek free from hair.  
Pressing his hand against her face and holding it there.  
"I'm so sorry Draco..." Her voice broke on a sob.  
"Shhh heart no need to apologise..." But she interrupted him.  
"Yes I have to! I lied to you! I just couldn't cope... I tried I really did... But everyone expected me to be the brave Gryffindor and face it... But I couldn't... And I didn't want to hurt you... I feel so ashamed! I'm dirty and soiled... You deserve better than that. I didn't know how to be what you knew anymore. I didn't want to cause you more worry or hurt..."  
Another sob broke out of her, her chest heaving.  
Draco pulled her up into his arms and held her, rocking her gently.  
He stroke her hair and murmured against her forehead.  
"Shh heart... You are not dirty or soiled... You are just human... Like me... I don't want perfect... I just want you... Please never shut me out again... Please..." She sobbed and fisted her hands in his robes.  
"I won't I promise... I want to get better..."  
They sat like that for Draco didn't know how long.  
Eventually they lay next to each other in her bed, just in each other's arms, feeling their heartbeats and breathing.  
A healer came in at some point to tell Draco that it was time for him to leave, nodding his acceptance the healer left again.  
He pressed a kiss to her head and made to stand up.  
But she pulled him against her and brought her face to his, only inches separating them, she probed his eyes with hers.  
"I love you Draco Malfoy... I miss us so much."  
Draco felt as if a weight was finally lifted from him... She had not told him she loved him in forever. And she only let him hold her with her nightmares and what was to her the perfunctory pecks and physical contact.  
His smile was wider and brighter than the best fireworks that Dedalus Diggle could think to fire.  
At that moment Hermione knew she would do anything in her might to get better and try to get him to smile like that again as much as possible.  
Then she smiled back, a true smile, and cupped his face in her hands then leaned in to kiss him on his lips.  
The kiss was soft... Just her lips and his lips, moving over each other for the briefest of moments... They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled tentatively.  
Then Draco pulled back, his hand lingering for a moment on her cheek as he looked in her eyes. Then he walked backwards to the door, keeping her eyes locked to his, a ridiculous lopsided grin on his face.  
Even though the kiss was small and brief, it conveyed so much.  
It was their first real kiss in over a year.  
As he smacked with his back into the door, his grin widened.  
He seemed almost like a giddy schoolboy, Hermione couldn't help it, she giggled at him.  
"I love you always Hermione Malfoy."  
And then with a last longing look at her he left.  
Hermione lay back down, a small smile tucked on her lips.  
She felt better.


	29. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

 ** _New Beginnings_**

"How's Hermione Draco?" Draco smirked at Ron.  
The boys were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron for a boy's night.  
Andrea and the children were at a sleepover at his parents.  
Hermione was still at St Mungo's.  
"Well she is good, the Healer says with the pace she is going she might be released in another month or so..." His smirked turned into a brief smile, showing the men that he was human still.  
"In fact today she had spent the whole afternoon with the twins, and they were doing great." Draco smiled in memory, she and the children were rebuilding their bond, and it was truly wonderful.  
"Blimey that's great news mate! I've been wondering if she'd ever go home!" The others nodded with relieved smiles on their faces.  
"Yeah... She's been there for two months already, it has become a bit ridiculous." Harry frowned, he could not really get why she stayed so long in a Psyche ward, he was more of a deal with your issues by yourself person.  
Draco glared at him, knowing what his thoughts was.  
"She can stay there as long as she feels she needs to Potter. You have no idea what she went through." The glare did not waiver, his knuckles showed white where he gripped his glass of firewiskey.  
It was true, no one outside of the direct family knew the extend and truth of what had happened.  
"Whoa mate... I'm sure Harry didn't insinuate anything untoward." Theo clasped Draco's shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
Draco relaxed his body, Potter had no idea obviously, and he couldn't blame him.  
Draco had researched a lot on depression and post-traumatic stress in the last months. He had paid the best Psyche Healers and potioneers, he even ventured into the muggle world.  
They had excellent medicines for depression and various mental illnesses.  
He knew Hermione was working hard and taking every help she was given.  
He was tremendously proud of his wife.  
"Sorry Malfoy... I am not the smartest boy who lived ..." He trailed off with a light smile, breaking the tension with a quip at himself.  
Draco snorted and smirked again.  
"Yeah Potter, my wife was the brains behind you as we all know."  
The table roared, relaxing now that the tension had dissipated.  
After the laughter died down Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Listen Draco... I've been meaning to tell you something..." He trailed off, his face and ears as red as his hair, he was obviously embarrassed.  
Draco just raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
"I've always not liked you... But I want to say ... No one loves Hermione better than you... So yeah, thanks."  
Everyone was silent, Ron was not the type to do these things. Uncomfortable shuffles came from around the table, looking between the two men who were staring at each other intently.  
One red and one pale.  
Draco eventually gave him a nod, his face solemn, but Ron understood the thank you.  
Harry then raised his glass with a grin, the other three following suit, all four looking at a Draco who disgruntled looked at them in apprehension.  
"Let me say it too then, thank you for not even thinking of ditching her, even though it had not been easy these last months. As Ron said, you love her the best. Respect mate."  
A chorus of "respect" then sounded around their table, Draco nodded at them, a smile unnoticed tucked on his mouth.  
Blaise then cleared his throat.  
Draco groaned... Not another embarrassingly sentimental speech please!  
"Okay okay... Drake my mate... We all love you actually... Deep down you know...a small part in Harry and Ron... But it's there... That itsy bitsy little corner of love... " His voice dipped and pitched in execrated humour.  
The men all roared out in laughter, even Draco.  
After that they ordered a few shots and the night progressed in merrymaking.  
To the casual observer it would seem like the oddest grouping of friends, getting drunk and loud.  
A few dressed in ministry robes, another in rich man's robes and a couple in casual robes.  
They would laugh and then sometimes scowl, but always ended up clapping each other on the back again companionably.  
At some point during the night they actually started singing up an odd song, which made the red headed man turn red and embarrassed.  
" _Weasley is our King_  
 _Weasley is our King_  
 _He always lets the quafle in_  
 _Weasley is our King_  
 _-that's why Slytherins all sing_  
 _Weasley is our King"_  
"Seriously mates! I play great you know that!"  
The laughter then roared around the table, even Harry laughed at his best friend in good humour.  
"Mate we are just messing with you!" Blaise clapped his back with that, indicating the comradeship.  
"Bloody hell... Can't believe you still remember that blasted song..." Ron muttered red faced looking at them in exasperation.

The five men sloppily stumbled to the fireplace to Floo as the sky already lighted with the heralding of the coming dawn.  
Aparating in their state will cause them to splinch.  
"Let's go to my place King..." Harry grabbed Ron into the fireplace with him, grinning.  
"Pansy will kill you quicker than Ginny would me..." With that the rest roared again, Pansy was known as a typical ball pincher.  
Ron swallowed nervously.  
"Yeah mate... Ginny will protect me from _her."_

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are looking glowing this morning!"  
Hermione blushed at the healer's statement.  
"It's my third wedding anniversary Healer." She smiled shyly, pushing back the thoughts of where she had been with her second anniversary.  
She was learning everyday how to face and then discard the memories of her capture.  
The healer said that they were opening the festering wounds, analysing and cleaning them, then stitching them closed.  
The scar would always remain, reminder of the past and the abuse, but the wound will be healed and not festering anymore.  
She would be living again.  
"Well that's wonderful dear! And to think this weekend you are going home also! This is a great week for you."  
The healer smiled at her warmly, Hermione had come to value this witch tremendously.  
"Yes... Draco should be here later, he said he was spending the day with me." Her smile was bright, she had fallen in love all over again with her husband in the last three months.  
Never will she take him for granted.  
"That husband of yours really is something yes, obnoxious and rude, but I cannot fault his treatment of you." The healer chuckled, some memory playing off in her head.  
"If I have to recount how many times he had threatened me or some of the other staff in the last months... " But Hermione saw that there was no hard feelings, the healer thought it was amusing.  
"I'd apologise for that Healer... But my husband is what he is... I love him because of who he is...so it doesn't help to I guess." She smiled at the healer shrugging her shoulders apologetically.  
The healer only chuckled again.  
"Get ready for your day with your husband Mrs. Malfoy. He believe I hear him grumbling down the hall."  
With that the healer just chuckled again and left, and true to word, barely seconds later Draco came in with a scowl on his face.  
This immediately softened seeing his wife sitting on the settee in her room dressed in some jeans and green jumper.  
"Can you believe these medi witches... That one at the front must be new. She had the audacity to ask me who I am and what I'm doing here outside of visiting hours! The cheek."  
Hermione giggled and tilted her head up to meet his for a kiss.  
Then he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"That had to be so terrible Draco... Someone not knowing who you are! The nerve of them asking you that!" She feigned shock and wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
"Everyone knows who we are! So yes, it does take an exceptionally uninformed witch to not know. This then makes me question her overall intelligence if she does not even keep to date on general knowledge." He frowned as he thought over, to what is to him, a very serious dilemma. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and continued to chuckle.  
"Give it a rest love, I'm sure she is adequately trained to be here. Not everyone needs to know who we are." Draco scoffed down at her.  
"We are Malfoy's. If people do not know who we are, how will they know to treat us with due respect. No. I must take this matter up with the St Mungo's board. I cannot have witches or wizards with doubtful intelligence treat my wife or any of my family." Hermione groaned.  
She knew that tone, his mind was made up, and nothing she would say or do would convince him otherwise.  
"Love let's enjoy our day in peace please? You can do what you feel you must regarding the staff here tomorrow. I just want some time with my husband." She smiled at him warmly, successfully diverting his attention.  
She felt bad for the unsuspecting medi-witch, she knew if Draco had decided someone was not good enough to be trusted with his family, he would do everything to remove them from that position.  
Family to him was always first.  
Even if it meant he had to be a cruel bastard for their greater good.  
"You're right heart, today is our day. And I've arranged a surprise for later..." He grinned at her self assuredly, she knew it would be extravagant. He didn't do small.  
"Mmm okay... But what is the plan for till later?" She snuggled against his shoulder while murmuring to him.  
She felt him shift and extracting something from his robe.  
"Well I thought I'd read to you a bit, I've brought a novel... It's one of your old favourite muggle stories." Hermione smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest.  
Then relaxed as his smooth voice started to reverberate through her.  
He was reading her Romeo and Juliet.

About an hour later Hermione was surprised when Ginny entered with a package.  
Draco smirked and a knowing look passed between the two.  
"Heart I'll be back in an hour.." He grinned mischievously and kissed her forehead before walking out.  
Hermione frowned, what was going on now?  
"Mione! You look really great!" Ginny smiled and hugged her excitedly. Non direct family visits was managed strictly, mostly only every other week or so.  
So Hermione hadn't seen Ginny in a few weeks.  
"Thanks Ginny, I feel good also, going home in three days!" Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione again.  
"Please can we have a welcome back party? Everyone has missed you so!" Hermione knew what Ginny meant, it was not for the last three months.  
No, it was for the last year and almost half, because when Hermione had come back finally, she had successfully barricaded herself inside the manor. Everyone had been shut out.  
She felt a brief shiver of apprehension at the thought of a party and lots of people.  
Ginny felt it and her smile immediately faltered into uncertainty.  
"I mean... We don't have to of course... It was only an idea really..." Hermione smiled at her comfortingly.  
"No Ginny... It's a good idea... Really, I think I'm ready. Please discuss it with Draco." Ginny's smile immediately widened again.  
Then she stood back and eyes Hermione calculatingly.  
"Good I will, but for now I have to make you ready for your date!" Hermione stared shocked, trust Malfoy to wangle the hospital to agree to some grand idea he got.  
Her eyes then rolled in exasperation.  
"Bloody obnoxious ferret..."


	30. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

 ** _Scars_**

"Must I cover this ..." Ginny trailed off, looking sheepishly at Hermione, but her finger delicately touched Hermione's jaw, the scar that ran there.  
Hermione frowned, she turned and looked into the mirror.  
It was finally possible for her to look into a mirror again. She had stopped at some point during her depression, she couldn't stand the scarred image of herself.  
But now, she only saw strength.  
These scars were the proof that she had fought a battle, and survived.  
She traced the scar, starting below her ear, running over her jaw line, then dropping down the front of her throat to her breast.  
It was only one of many, but this one was the most visible.  
"No Ginny... No glamour charms, no makeup. It's part of me now." Ginny smiled and nodded, then she proceeded to finish the eye makeup on Hermione that she was busy with.  
After a few minutes she stepped back with a satisfied smile.  
"You look beautiful Mione." Hermione looked at herself.  
She had a red dress on, it reached to her knees in a slim fit. The sleeves were tight and off shoulder, going to her elbows.  
The neckline swooping down low and round.  
Around her neck was her rose pendant heirloom necklace, in her ears the matching earrings.  
Her curled hair was loosely braided with ringlets springing out, then coiled and pinned on top of her head.  
Her make up consisted of red gloss lipstick and natural coloured eye shadows, creating a soft smoky effect.  
The scar that ran down to stop between her breasts was clearly visible along with its top part over her jaw and neck. Most of her other scars were in more obscured parts of her body though.  
Like her back, chest, breast, inner thighs and inner arms. She had simple ballet black flats on, not feeling the want to titivate around the hospital in heels.  
Luckily Ginny had not put up too much of a protest to that.  
"Thank you Ginny... I haven't felt this good about my appearance in so long." She smiled thankfully at the red headed witch, Ginny just grinned and gave her a quick hug.  
"Well it's about time Hermione! But now I have to go... Your husband is probably torturing some Medi's or healers outside. We don't want that on my conscious now do we!"  
Both witches laughed at that.  
"Don't remind me! A medi is already probably jobless because she didn't know who he was this morning." Ginny gave her a shocked look in between their laughter.  
Hermione just shook her head swallowing her laughter.  
"Don't ask Gin... Just don't ask..." Ginny chuckled and shook her head.  
"That Malfoy... Well let me then save someone else's job by making sure they're not exposed overly long to your Malfoy."  
With that the witches hugged and promised visits soon before Ginny left the room.  
Hermione glanced a last moment in the mirror then smiled when she heard Draco walking in.  
He froze upon seeing her, a very stunned expression on his face.  
Naturally the last time he had seen her dressed up even the slightest had been before her kidnapping.  
In fact that was the last time she had even looked anything remotely good.  
"Wow." That's all he said, still just looking at her with that same stunned expression.  
Hermione felt a bit guilty then, she really had let herself go. But at least she knew that her husband loved her regardless of how she looked.  
He stuck with her even when she lived in sweats and t-shirts with tangled pony tied wild hair and pale faced.  
Once again she knew how lucky she was.  
A bright smile on her face she slowly pivoted around for him, her arms outstretched.  
"Like me Draco?" She had barely stopped facing him again and he took two strides, gathered her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.  
After what seemed like minutes, he pulled his mouth away, they both were breathing heavily and had flushed cheeks.  
"Mrs. Malfoy... You have always been the most beautiful and sexiest witch to me." He stated it simply, a simple truth for him.  
A grin upon his face and an intensity that burned into her soul.  
She smiled back, her hands clutching on his shoulders.  
"But for now... Our date!"  
She laughed softly, letting him lead her from the room by holding her hand.  
She smiled at the stunned faces of some of the staff they passed, and when they reached front desk of the Psyche Ward, the comely blonde witch grinned mischievously at Draco, she obviously knew what was going on.  
Without a word he led her into the old fashioned caged lift and it started to roll up.  
Hermione glanced at the floor numbered lights that lighted as the lift ascended.  
Finally the roof light lit up.  
Hermione frowned at Draco in question.  
Draco just smirked and didn't volunteer anything.  
"This way heart..." Still holding her hand he led her out of the lift, they were standing in a small dark room, a single door in front of them.  
Walking through the door they were outside.  
Hermione gasped at the immediate beauty that enveloped her.  
The roof had greenhouses on. A few of them, lights lighted the little walkways between the greenhouses. Making it seem like fairy lighted paths. There were benches to sit on next to the pathways.  
And she could see little iron lace tables and chairs scattered over the roof between the greenhouses and paths.  
The Stars overhead blinking down on them from a surprisingly clear night sky.  
Draco led her to a far one.  
"Most of these are for potion uses, but this one has all the flowered type of herbs and plants, it looks quite beautiful. The staff also uses the roof for breaks now and then, explaining the tables, if you were wondering."  
She smiled widely, and wondered what was inside the greenhouse they were about to enter, she made out a soft golden glow.  
"And here we go Mrs. Malfoy!" He opened the door and stood back so that she could enter first, she felt his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in.  
Hermione gasped, it was beautiful!  
The entire greenhouse was wildly filled with all kinds of flowered wizarding herbs and plant, all shapes colours and sizes.  
She recognised some of them from old herbololgy classes, but didn't dwell on it.  
The little gravel path she stood on led inside to disappear behind some bushy flowered shrubs. Candles floated above them, casting the golden glow she saw, Hermione tentatively followed the path.  
As she rounded the bush where the path had disappeared from sight, she froze and gaped again.  
In front of her, in a little gravel clearing, was a small round table set for two.  
It had a golden table cloth that shimmered in the candle light, in the middle was a small silver vase that held a bouquet of pink roses.  
Their cutlery was all silver, from the plates to the goblets.  
On a side trolley she could see covered dishes, indicating their food was ready and waiting.  
Hermione grinned and turned to face her husband, who was still behind her with his hand on her lower back.  
"It's beautiful love!" She kissed him then, soft and tenderly.  
He immediately responded by circling her waist and pulling her against him. Then his tongue brushed her lower lip, followed by his lips gently drawing her lower lip between his. She opened her mouth to give him access, his tongue immediately entered and explored her mouth, her tongue meeting his tentatively.  
She tasted his spearmint breath, and felt the familiar taste invading her senses.  
Home.  
Her hands tangled in his hair, pushing him more firmly into the kiss.  
The tingle that had never really disappeared between them, slowly flaring awake.  
Making her very aware as her legs became weaker and the fire in the pit of her stomach licking through her entire body.  
She pulled away, looking into his eyes, both their breaths coming quick, hearts pounding.  
Before they could be intimate again, Hermione had a delicate subject to broach first.  
One that had haunted her for the while she had been in St Mungo's, and her right mind had returned to itself.  
Draco kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.  
Then without a word he led her to her seat, he pulled it back so that she could sit and then pushed it in again.  
She watched as he sat down in his seat opposite her, she smiled shyly at him.  
Hermione felt like a schoolgirl, our on a date with the boy she had a crush on.  
"Okay heart, let's see... Pumpkin juice or wine?"  
He held up the two bottles at her enquiringly, she frowned. She honestly didn't know if she was ready to face alcohol yet...  
"Eh... Pumpkin Juice please love?" She smiled tentatively, and saw him grinning back widely and then stowing the bottle of wine away in the bottom of the food trolley.  
"Then juice it is!" He made an elaborate show of pouring their juice, which made Hermione giggle.  
"Thank you good sir!" She played along, elaborately raising her goblet for a mock toast.  
"My greatest pleasure My fair Lady!" They clinked their silver goblets and grinned at each other.  
Then with a flick of his wand their plates appeared filled with food.  
"Let our feast begin!" They both laughed and picked up their forks.  
The food was delicious, all her favourites in one meal!  
Draco did know how to spoil her.  
Their talk was small, they talked about her Psyche Healer, and then he brought her up to date in the Weasley/Parkinson wedding.  
He also told her how adorable Blaise and Astoria's girl was becoming. Little Serena was about a year younger than their twins.  
"I must say, Pansy truly rules Weasley! I've never seen him so in line! I almost feel sorry for him, but then I realise he loves it!" Draco laughed, making Hermione laugh with him.  
She felt a moment of sadness, she had really missed so much.  
"I must say, I can see how they work... Ron has always been a bit of a slob personality, he needs a woman who keeps him in toe." She smiled at her assessment,it was true, Ron was the biggest slob there ever was!  
"Precisely! There was this night just over a month ago, our normal boys' night ended up lasting longer than usual, and we being more inhibited than usual... Well he was so afraid to go home that he went with Harry, muttering things of Ginny protecting him from _her._ Yet a week later I found out that after they arrived at the Potter's he woke up barely thirty minutes later and stumbled about their house looking for Pansy. They eventually had to Floo him home where he was very happy to get the expected scolding and stood grinning through it. And then hugged Pans apparently, saying that they must please go sleep because he couldn't sleep without her!"  
Hermione and Draco laughed together, she could just see the scenarios playing off in front of her.  
But she swallowed her laughter, his mention of their boys nights had made her remember the conversation she had to have with him.  
And she would have it now.  
So putting her goblet down on the table, she nervously cleared her throat.  
He saw her fidgeting with her napkin and glancing nervously to him. So he raised his eyebrow enquiringly at her.  
"Draco... I have something to say to you...it's been on my mind a while now, I guess with me returning to normal functioning my mind started to remind me of other things that I never even thought of in my depression..." She trailed off uncertainly, he was watching her with an encouraging smile.  
She took a deep breath and continued.  
"I want to tell you that anything you did while I was... In my hole, well I understand. I know that you must have been lonely and might have looked for company... But I understand and will never hold it against you..." Her voice trailed off, the weight in her stomach heavy and her heartbeat erratic.  
She became aware of the silence and stole a glance upwards to see him, he was staring at her with his mouth open.  
Absolute shock evident.  
She then quickly dropped her gaze again, fidgeting with her napkin on her lap.  
Her gaze jerked up when she heard him speaking, taken aback by his blank controlled expression.  
"You... You... You think _I_ would have sought out other _women_?" He looked almost angry and Hermione twitched in her chair.  
"I- I mean... If you-" he jumped out of his chair to look down at her.  
"I would _never!_ That is not how we Malfoy's do things! You are my wife, and as such, you are the only woman I will share my bed with. Malfoy's _do not_ have affairs or casual sex. It defies the whole principle of Family Always First!" He was angry.  
And Hermione felt herself melting a bit into the chair in uncertainty.  
Draco saw it and his stiff shoulders immediately relax, he walked around the table and took her hand to pull her up.  
Then he cupped her face between his palms, staring intently into her eyes.  
"Is that really what's been bothering you lately?" He spoke softly, his face relaxing into understanding.  
She only nodded and swallowed nervously.  
"Well we men have lots of ways to relief ourselves without resorting to other women wife. Our hands can do a wonderful job." He smirked at her playfully. She blushed and smiled lightly.  
"Well, I admire your courage to 'understand' it as you put it, but no need to. If I had to go without sex for five years, I'd still not go to another woman. It truly is not the Malfoy way. So forget all those silly thoughts heart. I will wait however long is needed to be intimate with you again." And then he kissed her, his lips brushing hers intimately, a slight kiss, a whisper against her mouth.  
Then he moved the brush of his lips down her cheek, then he kissed the scar along her jaw, following the puckered line down her throat.  
He pulled up then and smirked at her.  
"Dessert love?" Hermione shivered, she was ready to make love with her husband again.  
But she had a feeling it was not going to happen that night.  
Pouting at him she sat back down again, his hands on the back of the chair brushed her shoulders as he pushed the chair back in.  
A shiver ran through her with the slight touch.  
Then she felt his breath by her ear, he brushed his lips beneath her earlobe with a slight kiss and whisper.  
"Almost heart..." Her body tingled, he was enticing her! Making her crave him!  
Cocky ferret.


	31. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

 ** _Welcome Home_**

"Welcome home!" Hermione gasped at the sudden light and yells.  
Everyone grinning and wearing ridiculous party hats.  
She and Draco had walked into what was to her a seemingly empty and strangely dark manor.  
Only to be surprised when they entered the family room with sudden lights and yelling.  
Glitters where showering all over the room, coming to rest on everyone, making the scene seem even more zitsy with the elaborate party hats and other party adornments everyone wore.  
She grinned at everyone.  
Draco side hugged her and loudly welcomed her home also.  
"Welcome home heart... And before you hex me, it was Ginny's idea!" He held up his hand in mock innocence, Hermione laughed and pecked his cheek.  
"Mommy mommy!" Hermione turned to see two blonde toddlers trotting over to her clumsily.  
Her smile wide she dropped to her knees and gathered both of them in her arms for a big hug.  
"Hello my angels! Mommy is home now!" She kissed both their faces multiple times, till they squirmed and giggled themselves from her arms. Then they proceeded to play with Serena, who was waggling around on her chubby baby legs trying to catch the more nimble older twins. James as the eldest was sat with babysitting duty of the toddlers, the four year old was very serious about said job and rolled his eyes at the antics of the three toddlers.  
After that Hermione lost count of how many hugs and kisses she received.  
She knew the whole Weasley family was there, along with the Potters, Zabini's, Nott's and various friends from over the years.  
A very pregnant Luna proclaimed that Hermione was now nargle free, to the amusement of everyone present.  
Pansy hugged her tightly, her eyes shimmering.  
"I'm so glad you're okay now Hermione. Me and Ron had been waiting especially for you before we got married. I refused to get married without my maid of honour." Hermione gaped in surprise, she had no idea she had been the reason for the overly long engagement of two of her best friends.  
But she swallowed the familiar guilt, she knew it had been their decision and she couldn't feel guilty about everything.  
"I'm so sorry Pans! I promise I'll make it up by being the best maid of honour ever!" She grinned happily at Pansy and both hugged each other fervently again.  
Molly Weasley fussed a good ten minutes with Hermione, how Hermione was too thin and too pale... It went on and on.  
George then plumped a glittery gold top hat on her head before elaborately hugging her.  
"Well Mione! You look so true... Heroine like! All battle scarred up!" Everyone went quiet at George's exclamation. He just stood with the grin planted on his face, Hermione then laughed.  
Effectively breaking the heavy silence.  
Then she hugged him again.  
"Thank you George! Now we both look dashingly scarred don't we... Who could resist us now." She winked with embellishment, so that it was not missed by anyone.  
She of course referred to his missing ear.  
Laughter them erupted at the two of them, Hermione was glad he brought up her scars like that.  
She had seen all the awkward glances at the visible scar, and had wondered how to break the ice regarding them.  
George had successfully done that now.  
The next moment Hermione felt a tug on her elbow.  
Turning around with the fixed greeting smile planted on her face she was pulled into a hard hug.  
Surprise had her frozen momentarily against the hard make chest, but then her eyes saw the long platinum blonde hair.  
She smiled against her father in law's shoulder and then circled her arms around his waist to timidly return the hug.  
She became aware once again of the silence in the room.  
Then Lucius awkwardly stepped back, glancing a quick impassive look at the guest.  
But when he looked back down at her, his eyes softened into the same expression he reserved for his grandchildren and wife, not even Draco got that exact soft expression. But he did have his own special look from his father.  
His hands were resting on her shoulders, where he had placed them when he stepped back.  
"Welcome home my daughter. You have been missed fervidly." Then he further surprised everyone by pulling out a small wrapped gift from his robes.  
Hermione smiled softly and unwrapped it.  
Inside was a silver chain bracelet, like a charm bracelet. Except, instead of charms hanging from it, there were small silver squares hanging.  
Frowning Hermione turned one of the squares in her fingers, her smile broadened when she saw what it was.  
Each square held a minuscule photograph of a Malfoy! On the back of each square the said Malfoy's full name and date of birth were engraved.  
Lucius was there, Narcissa, Draco, Scorpius and Demetria!  
Hermione then without caution flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.  
She felt him gingerly hugging her back.  
Pulling away the smile would not leave her face.  
"Thank you father! It's such a beautiful wonderful gift!" Lucius smiled slightly and cleared his throat.  
"It is charmed, every time a new Malfoy joins your family their charm will automatically appear." He made his face back into his usual blank expression, but Hermione by now knew how the Malfoy men were and was not the least fazed by it.  
After that the evening went in a blur.  
Later Hermione was laughing with her girlfriends, she was regaling them with some tales from her stay in St Mungo's.  
"Well I think most of the Medi's were just too glad I was gone!" The women laughed at her.  
"But why Mione? You are one of the nicest witches known!" That was Astoria, genuinely confused about why the staff would be relieved that the Mrs. Malfoy was finally released.  
Hermione shook her head and grinned.  
"Draco of course! Two medi witches lost their positions there because of him. Apparently he felt they lacked the needed intelligence to work in a hospital."  
Pansy roared in laughter, Ginny giggled and Astoria looked mortified.  
"What!  
Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"Don't worry, their positions was merely changed... To something Draco termed, more befitting of their mind capacity. I long since learned not to get involved with these things once his mind was made up. I've never been able to convince him otherwise."  
Astoria looked somewhat placated, but then she asked the obvious question everyone had missed.  
"How is it that he had enough say to shift their positions around?" Astoria frowned in contemplation.  
"Well you see Tori, Draco had recently bought his way onto the hospital board -" but she was cut off by a familiar voice with a sneer.  
"I did no such thing... As it is I merely funded their restorations in the Psyche, maternity and children's wards. They have been struggling to obtain adequate funding for three years! It's not my fault that they then decided to award me this snazzy title and position on their board." He shrugged casually at their stunned group.  
Then everyone laughed, he just pecked his wife's cheek and then left the women again.  
At some point someone had started up music and cleared the room of furniture, couples then dances the night away.  
Some of the elves had taken charge of the children, whom had long since fallen asleep in the nursery.  
It was morning hours before all the guest made their ways home.  
Andrea had also retired to her rooms a little while after the children.  
Eventually at two in the morning just Hermione and Draco was left.  
"So love... Can I finally sleep in our bed again?" She smiled saucily at her husband.  
His teasing and enticing had gone on long enough.  
The whole night he would brush his fingers strategically over parts of her body, or whisper seductively in her ears.  
Sometimes feathering his lips over her exposed neck or jaw.  
She had become a trembling wreck because of his allurement.  
His smirk told her he knew exactly what she meant.  
"Well Malfoy... I am tired- " he yawned loudly as if to show his point, "-so yes let's go sleep in our bed." Hermione glared at him.  
So he wanted to play it that way... She will show him then.  
"Malfoy... Carry me up please, I feel this evening has perhaps exerted me too much." She smiled at him cockily, even holding her hands out to be picked up.  
He grunted.  
"Don't abuse my care of you wife... I might realise you long since do not need special attention anymore and drop you..." But he still walked to her and swept her up into his arms bridal style.  
As he walked to the staircase she entwined her arms around his neck, a small satisfied smile on her face.  
Then she buried her face into his neck, smelling him deeply, his scent of apples and spearmint clouding her senses.  
Then she brushed her lips against his earlobe, gently sucking it between her teeth.  
She felt him stiffen and his step almost faltered, Hermione grinned self satisfactorily.  
Then she proceeded to nip and kiss down his jaw line, before dropping to his neck.  
Finding that familiar sensitive spot she knew only she knew about.  
As she felt his heart rate increase in his chest she let her hand fist in his hair, her mouth working in small nips and kisses all over his neck and jaw and ears.  
By the time they reached their room, Hermione was satisfied that the last thing her husband would do was sleep.

The next morning Hermione felt warm arms wrapped securely around her, her back snuggled tightly against her husband's chest.  
She smiled as memories assailed her.  
It was the first time they had been intimate since before she was kidnapped.  
And to her it had been perfect.  
Hermione turned around in his arms, now facing her sleeping husband. Her top arm holding him now, their faces inches apart.  
"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you in every possible way. You saved me... Before the kidnapping you saved me by showing me what it is like to truly live... With love and passion. And now after the mess, you once again saved me, you loved me back to life. I will love you forever." She whispered to him, needing to tell him that, even if it was just to his sleeping form.  
But she saw his lips twitch, and then his eyes opened, he looked into her eyes intensely for what felt like forever.  
"Hermione Granger Malfoy... You saved _me._ You taught me what love is, as well as forgiveness and second chances. You gave this cold hearted obnoxious ferret the chance at love and life. I love you.  
I love you with every breath... With every molecule. I will love you forever."  
They smiled into each other eyes, then leaned in and kissed each other with such tender emotion, a kiss unlike any kiss they had ever shared before.

The Malfoy's knew one thing now.  
With love and family, they could overcome and conquer anything they could possibly be dealt with.  
No matter how dark, no matter how black, no matter how evil.  
They had each other, and nothing would change that.


	32. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"Demi! Scorp! Sit in our compartment will you?" The Malfoy's froze at the excited voice of James Potter. He was waving at the twins with a big grin on his face, he looked so much like a young Harry Potter at that moment that Hermione could not help but smile fondly.  
He was fifth year now, the twins third year.  
But it did not stop them from still being close friends.  
With him stood the rest of the Potters, little Albus looking nervous as it would be his first year, and little Lily looking wide eyed at all the splendour of Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters.  
Harry and Ginny smiling over their heads at the Malfoy's.  
The Malfoy's made their way through the crowds to join them.  
Their youngest child, the same age as Lily at nine, sat bright eyed on the luggage in the trolley, the same position as little Lilly.  
Lyra was also curly haired like her siblings and mother, but instead of the blonde she had light brown hair, and grey eyes like her siblings and father.  
Her features a balance between both mother and father.  
Upon reaching the Potter's they automatically lined up the two trolleys next to each other, for the girls.  
Who wasted no time in chatting away.  
"Ready for Hogwarts Albus?" Draco smiled fondly at the dark haired boy.  
A glint in his eye, he somehow knew this boy was not a Gryffindor, and he couldn't wait when the news would come that a Potter was sorted to Slytherin.  
And Draco Malfoy did not doubt that at all.  
The boy gave a slight grin and nodded, pulling his little chin up in a show of bravery.  
He saw the Nott's and Zabini's approach at that moment.  
Little Serena was second year now, her little brother, Antonio, also nine along with the girls.  
And then there was Whisper, the daughter of Luna and Theo, also starting first year with Albus. Their son, Theodor Jr, was seven, a pretty blonde boy who looked like his mother in male form.  
Just Ron and Pansy were missing, their children not due to start at Hogwarts for another two years for Hugo, who was nine too and Rose who were seven.  
The adults all greeted each other with hugs and handshakes or shoulder slaps, the children grouping with their friends in excited chatter.  
"Are you kids all ready?" Hermione beamed excitedly at the children, her eyes sparkling with the thought of school and learning... All the books!  
How she missed the school library!  
Demi rolled her eyes and smirked in a very Malfoy way. She was a Slytherin, surprisingly, after all.  
"Mom! We are the ones going to school, so forget about the school library." Everyone roared, realising Hermione was more excited than the children!  
She flushed a bit then grinned at her daughter.  
"Very funny Demetria, and don't tell me you do not love that library yourself." Demi lowered her eyes with a tinge to her cheeks.  
Then she raised her head in a haughty fashion, and plastered her stoic expression onto her face.  
"Mom, I do not pretend to not like the library, but I do believe our library is much more modern. Father makes sure that we have the best. Maybe I should let father talk to the Headmistress, so that we can sponsor some modern work to the school library."  
Guffaws were heard from around Hermione, and Hermione herself were just shaking her head.  
Demetria sounded so much like the child Draco Malfoy at that moment, it was scary.  
Draco loved it of course, as his arrogant smirk attested to that.  
"Of course angel girl, I'll set up a meeting soonest... Maybe I should apply to join the school board too, make sure I know what's happening at my children school..."  
He trailed of in thought.  
Then the others could not hold it anymore, and burst out laughing.  
"Mione... You just had to marry a Malfoy! How will you ever think he'd not be just like his ancestors before him!" Harry was laughing so loud while choking out that statement, it was a wonder he could still breathe.  
Hermione then smirked, her own adaption of the Malfoy smirk.  
"Harry Potter, I never thought he'd be anything else. It is of course, the Malfoy way. Power and control. Remember... I myself do have both attributes also. Control freak, thirsts for constant knowledge... Knowledge is power..."  
At that Draco laughed, and stepped next to his wife, puffing his chest out proudly, then he dropped a kiss to her jaw, over the scar, and looked at the snickering faces of their friends.  
"You two are actually so alike! It is just hilarious!" Ginny giggled as she gave her two cents,  
"Seriously mom! Dad! You are doing it again!"  
The grownups looked at Scorp, he had a patient yet exasperated at the same time expression, he was the strong one, the brave older brother.  
He was their Gryffindor.  
"What are we doing Angel boy?" Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly, smiling mischievously.  
"You're busy provoking Uncle Harry mom." The boy rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Draco grinned evilly,  
"Of course Scorp! Provoking you Gryffindor's is such fun! Especially when it's a Gryffindor doing it!" With that Harry just grunted with an amused look at his best friend and her obnoxious husband, then he smiled again and shook his head.  
Scorp just muttered under his breath at his parents and their antics while lugging his trunk to the train.  
After that it was a serious of goodbyes and kisses.  
Hermione felt the tears pricking her eyes, she could not get used to her children leaving for a year.  
Looking at Lyra she wished she could stay her little girl forever.  
The train whistled and started to pull away, Hermione and Draco waving to the twins who were hanging out a window, waving with happy smiles.

"Love! Their letters are here!" Hermione threw herself on the bed next to her still in bed husband.  
Waving the parchments in his face.  
Draco grunted and glared at his wife for the disruption, she only grinned and proceeded to open the first one.  
Her eyes scanning rapidly while a big smile spread across her face.  
"They're both in Slytherin! Guess you win the bet!" Hermione was referring to Whisper and Albus of course.  
That got Draco's attention, he immediately sat up straight and grabbed his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" With a big grin he told the lion (his dragon patronus had at some point changed to a lion) to visit Theo, Ron, Blaise and Harry, and tell them to come pay up immediately.  
Hermione laughed at his immediate reaction, he smirked at her and sat up with his hands behind his head, leaning against the headboard.  
"I'm always right Malfoy. You know that."  
Hermione grunted at him and responded promptly.  
"Get off your pedestal Malfoy." He smirked at her, still in that arrogant pose.  
"That's not what you said yesterday at the station Malfoy, you were right there on the pedestal with me if I recall correctly..." He looked at her in satisfied comfort.  
"Well Malfoy, of course I will stand next to you in public... But in private... Well then it's my job to keep your feet on the ground..." She smiled enticingly at him, leaning over him to slowly whisper in his ear.  
"By the way Malfoy... You better brush up on your diaper changing skills..." She grinned at him, then sat back casually against the headboard herself.  
He was speechless, staring at her in disbelief, her words sinking in.  
His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish.  
She understood his disbelief, after all, they had decided that three was enough and she had never wavered in taking her potions.  
But obviously like with the twins... The potion had failed.  
And besides, this baby would be ten years younger than her youngest elder sibling.  
"You are too fertile Malfoy." Hermione laughed, after the whole minute of shock and racing thoughts, all he could think to say was that?  
"Well obviously! I'm thinking someone needs to improve the contraception potion. Severus Snape would have never accepted such poor results after all." Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss her jaw, it was something he had started doing when she came home from St Mungo's all those years ago, kissing her scar on her jaw.  
"Well then we need to prepare the nursery again heart... Maybe I'll now have another boy!" She shook her head, then shifted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"What, will you then place yourself on the primary school board too?"  
He chuckled above her head, his breath tingling against her forehead.  
"If I feel I need to, yes." She just smiled and remained silent.  
Suddenly they heard voices and footsteps, both sat upright and made sure they were decent, Draco quickly putting on a t-shirt and shorts, Hermione was already dressed having been up already.  
They had barely repositioned themselves back on their bed or a knock sounded, and without waiting for a response Blaise walked in, followed by Harry, Ron and Theo.  
"What's going on here! What if we weren't decent!" Draco leered at the men.  
Blaise just fell down on their bed at the foot end and grinned happily at them, Theo leaning against the bedpost arms folded, and Harry and Ron seemed to be the only ones not hundred percent comfortable as they stood straight in the middle of the room.  
"Because you had more than enough warning to get decent with the ruckus we made coming here Malfoy. And for being here, you said we needed to pay our bets immediately... So here we are." Blaise nonchalantly smiled at them, he withdrew a few Galleons from his pocket and placed them on the duvet between them.  
The other men followed, Draco then smiled evilly and his eyes gleamed, Hermione groaned.  
She knew when a new bet was coming on...  
"So do you guys want to make this money back..." He raised an eyebrow mockingly.  
Theo smiled widely, and Ron nodded vigorously.  
He hated parting with money.  
"What's the bet Malfoy..." Harry, ever the sensible one, asked the obvious.  
"Simple... The gender of the next Malfoy."  
They gaped... Then smiled, and then came the hugs and congratulations.  
Draco then brought the attention back to their bet.  
"So I'm placing fifty galleons on a boy..." Everyone gaped and then laughed.  
"You're on! Fifty on a girl... Because, you guys are obviously girl breeders, Scorp was just lucky, and he still had to share the womb with a girl!" That was Theo, looking satisfied.  
"Yeah mate... Hate to say it, but I see your future surrounded by girls... Fifty it is." Ron seemed gleeful.  
"Mmm... Yeah I'm also on a girl. Just another one to add to your growing ranks of them." Blaise looked like he always did, just happy.  
"This time I'm with Draco... I'm smart enough to know he usually wins bets... So I'll bet whatever he does... Fifty on a boy." Harry smiled broadly, happy with his 'smart' choice.  
The others just snickered at him.  
Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay okay boys... Don't you have jobs to get to? Out!" With that they all left, pushing and shoving each other as they went.  
Boys... They will never grow up. 

_Eight months Later_

 ** _Daily Prophet Headline News_**  
 _The Newest Malfoy Welcomed into Wizarding Great Britain!_

 _"At yesterday afternoon, the birth was announced for the new Malfoy baby, the birth happened early morning hours of yesterday._  
 _A beaming Mr Draco Malfoy told the Daily Prophet in an exclusive quick interview, that both mother and baby was doing fine and were healthy._  
 _The baby Boy has been named Orion Severus Malfoy._  
 _In memory of the War Hero, Severus Snape._  
..."


End file.
